Takut gelap
by Nadyaleia10
Summary: Boboiboy yang mempunyai kelemahan harus jatuh cinta kepada kelemahannya sendiri, yaitu kegelapan
1. Prolog

Nama saya Nadya, panggillan saya disini Leia, jadi ini ff pertama saya jadi kalau ada salah atau typo or lainnya, saya minta maaf

 **Warning: fang x boboiboy**

Dont like, dont read

Enjoy~

Pagi yang cerah, seperti biasa seorang remaja bertubuh lumayan pendek dengan topi orange khasnya berjalan dengan wajah ceria. Mendadak sang penguasa lima itu heran ketika melihat semua orang sedikit tertawa melihat dirinya. _'Sepertinya ada yang aneh'_ gumannya di pintu kelas.

Saat ia melihat mejanya, ia terkejut karena telah melihat mejanya yang tertata rapi dengan alas meja pink dan buah mawar merah yang terlihat sangat cantik, tapi tidak bagi lelaki itu.

"Si, siapa yang buat ini?" Senyumannya hilang seketika dan mengarah ke arah meja belajar sang rivalnya.

"Fang! Kau pasti yang membuatnya!" Lelaki itu menuduh tanpa sebab ke lelaki dengan iris violet yang tertutup kacamata dengan rambut gelap keunguan yang dipanggil Fang itu.

"Bagaimana Boboiboy? Kau suka?" Dia malah bertanya dan mengakui kelakuannya.

Pipi cubby lelaki bertopi yang disebut Boboiboy bergembung. Ia menarik alas meja berwarna merah muda itu, melipatnya dan mengembalikannya ke Fang dan menaruh bunga itu ke meja belakang.

"Dasar jahil" jawabnya singkat dan kembali menghadap ke depan. Fang hanya terkekeh kecil melihat wajah lelaki yang diam2 ia sukai itu sekarang tengah memera karena rasa malu.

 ** _._**

Siangnya, Boboiboy pergi ke ruangan guru untuk mengumpulkan beberapa tugas temannya.

"Terima kasih Boboiboy, sudah membantu cikgu" sang cikgu memberikan rasa terima kasihnya.

"Sama-sama cikgu" Boboiboy menjawab dengan wajah manisnya, biasa lah... sang trap #authordigebuk

"Oh ya, cikgu juga boleh minta tolong sekali lagi" sang guru meminta tolong untuk kedua kalinya.

"Apa itu cikgu?"

Mendadak buku-buku dalam jumlah yang banyak keluar dari bawa laci guru itu.

"Boleh cikgu minta tolong antarkan ke ruang perpustakaan? Walau cikgu tau ini pasti menyusahkan, kalau Boboiboy tidak bisa juga tidak apa kok"

"Ti, tidak apa cikgu, saya bisa mengantarkannya kok" Boboiboy menjawab dengan santai walau ia tau buku-buku itu sangat berat, belum lagi perpustakaan di lantai dua.

Akhirnya Boboiboy membawa buku2 itu. Di saat ia baru saja keluar dari pintu, ia melihat lagi sesosok berkacamata yang selalu menjahilinya itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Fang.

"Hm?" Suara singkat keluar dari mulut lelaki bersurai hitam keunguan itu.

"Kau ngapain bawa buku sebanyak itu? Kena hukum?" Fang meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Enak saja, siapa yang kena hukum? Orang aku membantu cikgu, bukan dihukum" Boboiboy menjawab dengan wajah acuh dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan Fang.

Mendadak setengah buku yang dibawa Boboiboy diambil oleh Fang.

"Wo, woi, apa yang kau lakuin?" Tanya Boboiboy dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"kalau tubuh kecilpendekmu itu membawa buku sebanyak itu, nanti bisa2 tubuhmu ambruk" jawab Fang dengan sikap tsunderenya.

Boboiboy hanya terdiam mendengar kalimat lelaki beiris violet itu. Senyuman kecil Boboiboy mulai terlihat. Mood Boboiboy mulai membaik.

"Terima kasih Fang" suara imut Boboiboy bergema ditelinga dan dihati Fang. Wajah Fang langsung memerah seketika.

"Bu, bukan berarti aku khawatir dan mau nolongin ya" Fang masih bersikeras untuk menutupi sikap manisnya itu walau Boboiboy tau persis sifat hangat dari lelaki pengendali bayang itu.

TBC

Mayan pendek ya, sory ya kalau belum perfect chapter 2 nya bakal nyusul kok, doain saya UNBK juga ya TT, bye~~


	2. Buku ceritaku

Ok ini chapter ke 2, teryata aku masih bisa lanjutin, syukurlah TT kali ini mungkin rada gaje wkwkwk

Warning: Fang x Boboiboy

 **Dont like, dont read**

Enjoy~

Beberapa waktu kemudian, akhirnya mereka pas berada di depan pintu perpustakaan.

"Permisi" kedua pemuda itu memberikan salam secara serentak. Sepertinya keadaan perpustakaan sekarang kosong, bahkan penjaga perpustakaan tidak ada di meja penjaga.

"Buku ini ditaruh dimana ya?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Sudahlah, taruh saja buku2 ini di atas meja perpustakaan itu" saran Fang dengan wajah datar.

"Tapi... kalau kita taruh disini, penjaga perpus gak tau kalau kita ngumpulin buku ini, lebih baik kita menunggu gimana? Kalau Fang mau deluan juga tidak apa kok" Boboiboy tersenyum, membuat Fang tidak tega meninggalkan bidadarinya sendirian. Fang pun duduk dikursi perpustakaan itu.

"Fang?"

"Dasar, kalau kau sendirian disini, gimana kalau ada bahaya?"

 _'Aku khawatir denganmu, bodoh'_

"Kau terlalu lebay Fang, aku kan bisa menjaga diriku" jawab Boboiboy menentang. Ia pun berjalan mendekati rak buku. Fang hanya diam dan tetap berada di perpustakaan itu.

Sementara itu Boboiboy yang berjalan mengintari rak buku dan mulai tertarik untuk membaca buku2 disana.

 _Ah... buku ini... ini kan buku cerita yang pernah kakek ceritakan...aku masih takut untuk membacanya, tapi aku mau baca sekali lagi'_ batin Boboiboy penasaran.

Buku itu berada di rak yang lumayan tinggi sehingga membuat Boboiboy tidak dapat mengambil buku itu. Ia sudah berusaha untuk melompat, menjinjit, dan mengulur tangannya dengan paksa tetapi al hasil ia tidak menggapai.

Mendadak seseorang memegang pundak Boboiboy dari belakang dan mengambil buku yang Boboiboy incar dari tadi.

"Akh! Fang! Kau belum kembali ke kelas?" tanya lelaki bertopi jingga itu.

"Tentu belum lah, kan masih keluar main, aku juga gak akan ninggalin kau sendiria--"

Seketika keadaan hening, Fang nyaris-- bukan nyaris, sudah mengatakannya alias keceplosan. Syukurlah Boboiboy yang kurang jelas mendengar suara Fang yang berantakan tadi.

"Tadi kau ngomong apa? Aku kurang denger" tanyanya dengan santai tapi tidak bagi Fang yang mukanya sudah memerah.

"Aku.. aku bilang aku hanya bosen dikelas, bukan berarti aku mau kawanin kau lo, jangan salah paham dulu ya" jawab Fang seperti biasa selalu bersikap tsundere.

"Btw, buku apa ini?" Sang kacamata meneruskan kalimatnya sambil mengalihkan pemikiran Boboiboy.

"Ini buku ceritaku yang sering aku baca saat kecil jadi aku mau baca lagi"

"I see...oh ya, aku juga kasihan melihatmu kesusahan menggapai bukunya, jadi aku bantuin, memang susah ya punya badan **pendek"** sekali lagi Fang menghina tubuh Boboiboy.

"APA?? Aku tidak sependek itu!" Jawab Boboiboy sambil mengangkat tangannya dan mengepalkan jarinya. Fang hanya berjalan menjauh sambil membawa buku bacaan itu.

"Walau kau pendek...*blush* tapi kau kan manis"

Fang mengatakannya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke Boboiboy. Boboiboy hanya terkejut dan wajahnya sekarang merah dan sangat panas seperti telur rebus.

"Ayo sini, katanya mau baca?" Fang memecahkan rasa terkejut Boboiboy.

"Akh!! Tu, Tunggu!"

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Waktu kecil, kakek biasanya sering membacakan cerita ini disaat aku ingin tidur"

"Memang ceritanya seperti apa?"

"...seram sih, ceritanya seperti anak kecil yang berjalan ditengah malam, disaat itu ia menemui seorang lelaki misterius dan lelaki misterius itu bingung lalu bertanya...

 _Nak, kau anak yang tersesat ya? Ibu dan ayahmu dimana?'_ _'... aku tidak tau, tolong aku keluar dari sini, aku takut kegelapan ini'_

Anak itu akhirnya dibawa oleh lelaki misterius itu keluar dari hutan dan anak itu selamat "

"... ceritanya tidak seseram yanga aku kira" jawab Fang sedikit meremehkan.

"Tapi waktu aku membuka bukunya dan membaca cerita aslinya, ternyata anak itu dibawa ke sebuah rumah dan..."

"... dan?" Fang mulai penasaran.

"Anak itu dibunuh dan dimutilasi" Fang sedikit terkejut mendengar cerita itu.

 _Kenapa cerita anak-anak seperti itu? Tapi dari cover bukunya sudah jelas mengerikan, gambarnya saja seorang lelaki membawa pisau bersama seorang anak, tentu saja endingnya tidak indah'_

"Ah, itu penjaga perpusnya" mendadak Boboiboy memecahkan keheningan dan mereka berdua segera melapor buku2 yang mereka bawa tadi.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Kau pinjam buku itu?" Tanya Fang dengan wajah sedikit heran.

"Ya, aku ingin membacanya lagi, ayo Fang" Boboiboy mempercepat langkahnya dan membuat Fang berjalan dibelakang.

 _Boboiboy.. apa dia tidak trauma ya dengan cerita itu? Aku saja sampai mind blowing denger ceritanya, belum lagi kalau Boboiboy mendengarnya saat dia kecil, dia pasti trauma, aneh...'_

 **Tbc**

Rada gaje kan? Syukur tapi aku masih bisa ngelanjutin chapter selanjutnya, di chapter selanjutnya aku bakal jelasin trauma Boboiboy.

Kalau kalian mau ngeliat foto2 Fangboy lainnya, kalian boleh follow ig baru yang bakal aku buat **nanti** gak tau kapan yaNamanya: fangboy_leia


	3. Sebuah rahasia yang terbongkar

Chapter 3

Warning: Fang x Boboiboy

Ok, akhirnya part 3 keluar juga, gak usah banyak pengantar lagi

 **Dont like, dont read**

happy reading~~

 _Kumohon jangan mendekat..._ _Aku benci..._

"Boboiboy, kau kenapa? Mukamu seperti ngeliat hantu" Fang melambai-lambaikan tangannya untuk menyadarkan kembali pikiran lelaki beiris coklat itu.

"... kita dimana?" Boboiboy seperti kehilangan ingatan karena lamunan anehnya.

"Hah? Kau hilang ingatan lagi? Kita sedang menunggu hujan lo, dasar aneh" jawab Fang sambil menyilang tangannya.

"... kau kenapa? Sakit?" Fang yang biasanya tidak peduli dan terlihat dingin ternyata sangat peduli dengan keadaan si topi jingga itu.

"Ah.. aku tidak apa kok _'apa yang aku pikirkan, kenapa aku masih trauma tentang hal itu? Padahal cerita itu hanyalah fiksi'_ "

Wajah Boboiboy semakin memucat. Mendadak sebuah jaket yang selalu berada dipinggangnya sekarang berada di tubuh Boboiboy.

"Eh?"

" Ngeliat kau kedinginan, jadi apa boleh buat, aku harus kasih kan? Bu, bukan berarti aku khawatir" always... tsundere **#authordigampar**

"Ah! Aku lupa ada catatan, aku ambil di kelas dulu ya" Boboiboy berdiri dari posisinya dan beranjak pergi kedalam sekolah.

"Akh...woi!... JANGAN LAMA YA!"

 _'Dia sendirian, apa dia berani pergi sendirian?'_

Sementara itu Boboiboy berhasil menemukan catatannya didalam loker kelas. "Huf.. syukurla-- eh??" Mendadak lampu kelas menjadi kelap-kelip. Boboiboy tetap berjalan menuju keluat kelas, tapi...

"Hah!! Lampunya..." lampu diseluruh sekolah langsung mati dalam hitungan 1 detik dan Fang juga menyadarinya.

"Gelap... gelap... siapapun..halo?.."

 _'Gelap, aku... harus gimana, aku takut'_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Sudah beberapa menit, mungkin sudah 20 menitan Fang menunggu Boboiboy yang tidak kunjung datang. Udara dingin menyelimuti tubuh Fang yang masih menunggu hujan yang semakin deras.

"Cih... dimana sih si pendek itu? Bikin khawatir.." Fang tidak mungkin terus menunggu Boboiboy. Hingga kesabarannya habis, Fang beranjak masuk ke dalam sekolah untuk menjemput Boboiboy. Disaat masuk..

' _Serem amat sekolah kalo gak ada lampu'_ Fang terus memanggil Boboiboy tetapi tidak ada satupun respon dari Boboiboy. Langkah Fang semakin cepat karena khawatir.

"BOBOIBOY! KAU DIMANA?... gak ada respon" hingga saat Fang sudah mendekati kelasnya, ia melihat seseorang yang duduk di lantai sambil memeluk jaket Fang dan menangis ketakutan.

"Boboi... boy?" Fang menyentuh pundak Boboiboy dan duduk disampingnya.

"Ha...? Fang?" Dengan cepat Boboiboy memeluk Fang yang berada di sampingnya. Fang yang terkejut langsung amsyong.

"Bo, Bo...*kikuk*"

"Jangan lepaskan aku... jangan tinggalkan aku, aku takut" tangan Boboiboy yang melingkari leher Fang membuat lelaki berkacamata itu tidak dapat bergerak.

"*blush* Aku tahu, aku tahu...untuk sementara lepaskan sedikit boleh? Aku tidak bisa bergerak" Boboiboy langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ma, maaf, karena reflek, ini juga jaketmu.. terima kasih"

"..." Fang hanya diam sambil menghelahkan napasnya dan mengambil kembali jaketnya. Tapi Fang malah menyelimuti kembali tubuh Boboiboy. Poni Boboiboy sedikit digeser oleh tangan Fang yang terselimuti sarung tangan dan Fang mencium pelan kening Boboiboy.

"Wa.. Wakh-- Fang?" Tubuh Boboiboy sekarang berada digendongan Fang.

"*blush* gak mungkin aku ngambil jaket aku disaat orang lain butuh, kaki kau masih gemetaran kan? Biar aku yang membawamu keluar" Boboiboy hanya membatu, air matanya berhenti karena keberadaan sang rivalnya.

 _'Cih.. apa yang kulakukan? Tapi...aku harap... waktu berlangsung lama, keadaan seperti ini kan langkah banget, disaat ngeliat Boboiboy ketakutan dan mendadak aku datang...apa aku terlihat seperti pahlawan? Kukukuku'_

Tawa horor Fang keluar seperti ingin membunuh. Membuat lelaki bertopi jingga iti heran dan menatap dengan wajah aneh.

"Fang, kau sehat?"

"Akh! Ya aku sehat kok... sedikit"

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Akhirnya mereka keluar dari kegelapan didalam sekolah. Boboiboy akhirnya kembali seperti biasa.

"Ye! Akhirnya aku bisa keluar! Fang, makasih ya, aku tidak apa jadinya kalau tidak ada Fang tadi" Boboiboy menggenggam dan mengangkat kedua tangan Fang dan memperdekat jarak wajah mereka.

"Iya, iya, bukan berarti aku mau nolongin tadi, jangan salah paham dulu ya" Boboiboy selalu tersenyum setiap Fang mengatakan kalimat tsunderenya.

' _Selalu saja...kau menunjukkan sifat acuhmu padahal aku sudah tau kalau kau khawatir... dari wajahmu..'_

 **Tbc**

Ternyata di chapet 3 lumayan susah untuk nentuinya, chapter selanjutnya bakal nyusul, tunggu ya~~


	4. Nyaris

Chapter 4

sebelumnya saya sempat kebingungan untuk nulis kalimatnya, jadi kalo ada kalimat yang gk baku #arapmaklum

Warning: Fang x Boboiboy

 **Dont like, dont read**

Ok, happy reading~~

"Maaf ya, aku hari ini menginap dirumahmu" Fang meminta maaf karena telah menyusahkan rivalnya itu.

"Tidak apa, aku juga sedang sendirian, tadi beruntung ya hujan sudah agak redah" Boboiboy mengelap Rambutnya yang sedikit basah.

"Kakek dan ocobot sekarang dimana?"

"ocobot dan kakek juga masih diluar kota, bagaimana dengan kabar abangmu? Dia sehat?"

"Abangku juga masih banyak urusan di luar angkasa, mungkin dia bakal jarang calling aku...kakekmu dan ocobot memangnya kemana? Gak kayak biasanya mereka keluar kota" Fang membalikkan pertanyaan.

"Soal itu... aku juga kurang tau, katanya dia ada urusan dan dia butuh ocobot mereka pergi"

"... Boboiboy, kau trauma ya dengan gelap?" Fang langsung to the point, Boboiboy langsung diam dan kikuk.

"... semenjak aku baca cerita itu... entah kenapa aku mendadak Achluophobia"

"Aucus.. apa? Susah banget namanya"

"Maksudnya takut dengan gelap loh, lidahmu payah banget ngomongnya" Boboiboy mengejek Fang sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Aku kan belum terbiasa lo--" kalimat Fang terpotong karena ia mendapat serangan dadakan dari rivalnya. Serangannya bukan berbentuk petir, anging, tanah, api, udara #avatar #authordigampar (maaf, maaf wkwk) tapi melainkan permohonan.

"Kumohon Fang, jangan beritahu ke siapapun, soalnya yang tahu tentang ini hanya kakek"

" _'bahkan ocobot pun tidak tahu?'_ Sudah kuduga, aku baru tahu pahlawan no. 1 rintis ternyata takut dengan hal sepeleh" Fang terkekeh kecil.

"Jangan ketawa! Aku malu loh! Padahal sudah sekitar 3 tahun aku mulai melupakan trauma itu, tapi semenjak buku itu ada lagi, ingatan aku kembali lagi tentang rasa takutku pada kegelapan" Fang menghelahkan napasnya dan sedikit mendekati wajahnya ke Boboiboy.

"Ya, ya, aku gak akan bocor kok, jadi kau takut dengan apa aja?"

"Aku... takut dengan ruangan tanpa cahaya, kalau ada cahaya sedikit mungkin aku masih sedikit takut, aku juga takut bayangan, lorong tertutup, sebagainya" Boboiboy semakin memperjelasnya.

 _'Bayangan? Hah? Berarti... dia membenciku karena aku punya kekuatan bayang?'_ Boboiboy mendadak memberikan handuknya dan mengeringkan rambut Fang.

"Rambutmu masih basah loh, sini aku keringin" jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat membuat wajah Fang sedikit memerah.

"Kau membenciku?" Fang memberikan pertanyaan yang tidak pernah ia tanyakan kepada Boboiboy.

"Benci?hahahaha, ya aku membencimu" Fang memaklumi hal itu karena Fang sering menjahili Boboiboy untuk kesenangannya sendiri.

"... begituka--"

"Aku membencimu kalau kau menjahiliku, tapi walau begitu kau selalu menolongku, karena itu rasa benciku hilang. Saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu aku juga membencimu karena kau kasar dan dingin, tapi setelah aku mengenalimu... aku jadi menyukaimu"

"Hah?" Fang sangat terkejut, napasnya terhenti sebentar saat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang dikeluarkan Boboiboy.

"Soalnya kita teman kan?"

"Eh.. iya, iya*blush* terserah dirimu lah _'apa yang kupikirkan sih? Boboiboy ternyata masih belum mengerti ya.. tentang perasaanku'_ "

Tangan Boboiboy yang masih mengusap rambut Fang mendadak ditarik dan Boboiboy jatuh didalam pelukan sang pangerannya.

"Fang, kenapa kau menarik aku?" Bibir mereka berdua hanya berjarak beberapa inci padahal mereka belum pernah berada sedekat ini sejak pertama kali bertemu.

Bibir mereka semakin dekat dan dekat...

"KAMI PULANG!"

 ** _Wtfjakfifitbfbwhzjcjfbekaowoapqwetuibcjs?!!!_**

"Kakek sama ocobot? Kok, tung, tunggu dulu ya Fang" Boboiboy beranjak kearah pintu dan pergi keluar dari kamarnya.

"Apa yang kulakukan sih?" Fang memegang keningnya dan meyenderkan punggungnya dikursi Boboiboy. Mendadak handphone Fang berdering dan ternyata...

"Bang Kaizo? Ngapain dia nelpon?.. Ya halo"

 _Halo Pang, apa kabar?"_

"Baik, tumben-tumben nelpon, kenapa?"

 _Aku cuman rindu dengan adik kesayanganku, tidak boleh?"_

"Jijik-_-, abang kapan ke bumi lagi?"

 _Heh? Jangan-jangan kau memang rindu ya?"_

"*blush*Aku tanya bukan berarti aku rindu, jangan salah paham dulu, memangnya kapan nanti mampir?"

 _Hm... aku belum tau, kan aku masih sibuk"_

"Ya sudah, kerjalah yang betul"

 _'Iya iya, seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu, dah,_ _love you"_

"Woi--... jijik dah _'syukurlah dia sehat'_ " disaat itu Boboiboy masuk ke dalam kamar dengan keadaan basah kuyup. "Woi, kau kenapa basah kuyup lagi?"

"Ehehehe.. tadi..."

 **Dibawah...**

"Kakek, selamat datang, katanya tadi keluar kota, kok pulang cepet, ocobot dimana?" Boboiboy memberi salam sambil membuka pintu.

"Ocobot tadi di ruko, soalnya hujan mendadak deras lagi jadi dia tidak bisa menerobos, dia kan robot" kakek Aba masuk kedalam rumah dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Ok, biar aku yang jemput dia, kakek tunggu disini ya" Boboiboy langsung mengambil payung dan beranjak pergi. Akhirnya Boboiboy menemukan ocobot yang menunggu hujan reda dan membawa ocobot pulang. Tapi, ditengah jalan Boboiboy melihat sebuah mobil yang berjarak dekat ingin melintas dengan cepat tinggi. Melihat situasi itu...

"BERLINDUNG OCOBOT!"

tanpa berpikir panjang Boboiboy langsung memeluk ocobot untuk menghindar dari genangan air yang akan membentuk cipratan besar. Tapi na'as Boboiboy basah kuyup.

"...-_- jadi basah begini"

"Boboiboy! Boboiboy, kau tidak apa?"

 **Flask back off.**

"Jadi begitu"

"Huh... dasar" Fang mengelap rambut Boboiboy sama halnya seperti yang Boboiboy lakukan tadi.

"Fang?" Boboiboy menatap Fang yang mengelap surai coklatnya.

"Mandi sana, kalau kau sakit kan repot" Fang sekarang bagaikan melihat anak kucing yang memelas, ya, Boboiboy terlihat seperti anak kucing dimata Fang, jantung berdegup kencang, untungnya Fang masih bisa menahan emosi dan teriakannya.

"Iya, terima kasih Fang, kalau kau capek, tidurlah, dah" Boboiboy melambaikan tangan dan turun kembali ke lantai bawah sementara itu Fang yang dikamar Boboiboy hanya bisa berharap detak jantungnya kembali normal.

Malamnya...

"Hmm...-_- kalau aku sadar waktu itu, aku bakal menghajarmu" Fang mengerutuk sambil membaca buku pelajarannya.

"Suruh siapa ketiduran? Kan aku suruh kau istirahat, bukan tidur" Boboiboy malah membalik marah.

"Ya istirahat kan berarti tidur" Fang dan Boboiboy semakin mendekat.

"Kalau istirahat bukan berarti tidur kan?" Wajah mereka sekarang saling beradu dan saling menatap dengan tatapan tajam.

"Sudahlah, kalian selalu saja berantem" mendadak Ocobot sang robot kuning kesayangan Boboiboy melerai mereka.

"Huf... kalian ini.. sedikit2 temenan, sedikit2 berantem, aku mau tidur di kamar kakek saja daripada dikamar kalian" Ocobot pergi dari kamar yang biasanya ia selalu beristirahat disana.

"Ya sudah, ayo tidur" Fang mematikan lampu kamar agar suhu kamar semakin dingin. Tapi, bukannya dingin, suhu kamar malah semakin panas, bagi Fang saja.

"*blush*Wo, woi! Kau kenapa sih?" Boboiboy langsung berlari mendekati Fang dan memeluknya kuat.

"Jangan lepaskan aku, aku takut, aku takut" Fang yang telat mikir (author diserang) baru ingat jika sang teman sekamarnya itu takut akan kegelapan.

"Oh ya, aku lupa" Fang langsung menghidupkan lampu kamar dan Boboiboy langsung kembali seperti semula.

"Syukurlah" Boboiboy menghelahkan napas leganya.

"Kau benar2 takut gelap ya... tapi aku tidak bisa tidur kalau lampunya hidup" Fang sangat berbeda dengan Boboiboy. Dia sangat menyukai keadaan gelap yang dingin dan sejuk.

"Ja, jangan lah, aku tidak bisa tidur" sebuah ide cermerlang sekaligus menguntungkan bagi Fang. Ia mematikan kembali lampunya dan Boboiboy memeluk kembali tubuh Fang. Fang menghidupkan kembali lampunya, dan mematikannya kembali, dan berulang-ulang menghidup matikan lampunya sambil melihat reaksi Boboiboy yang berubah-ubah tiap detiknya.

"Aku takut bodoh!!!! Nanti kosleting gimana?" Fang terkekeh. Ia kembali mematikan lampunya dan mengangkat tubuh Boboiboy kekasur.

"Fang?"

"Sudah tidurlah, kau harus menghilangkan trauma anehmu itu, tenang saja, kan ada aku. *blush* bu, bukan berarti aku mau nemeninmu, jangan salah paham dulu ya"

Boboiboy terdiam dan berhenti ketakutan. Untuk pertama kalinya, Boboiboy tidak ketakutan saat berada dikegelapan.

 _Wangi lavender, wangi Fang sangat berbeda dari yang lain, wanginya selalu membuatku tenang'_

Dru... dru... dru...

For: Fang

Aku sudah tentukan, besok aku pulang dan sampai sekitar jam 8 pagi, jangan lupa ya

Abang Kaizo

 **Tbc**

Bukan cuman Fang, jantung gua juga dag-dig-dung!! #nosebleed saya harap kalian suka ya, sampai ketemu di chapter 5 dimana Kaizo tercintaku datang (author dibakar)

Btw, ada kabar yang sedikit mengecewakan, saya akan pindah kota dan kemungkinan updatenya agak lama, jadi saya mohon maaf kepada para pembaca kalau lama ya

Thank you so much gaes, bye~~~


	5. Bingung

Chapter 5

Alhamdullilah bentar lagi siap UNBK!! gak nyangka masih bisa update ditengah ujian.

#coratcoretbaju hehehe gak gak kan saya masih SMP lagian saya gak tertarik dengan yang namanya coret2 baju, lebih baik kita menyumbangkan baju kita ke orang yang membutuhkan, setuju kan? Eh! Kok malah ngasih ceramah? Sory lah, ok ini dia part 5

Warning: Fang x Boboiboy

 **Dont like, dont read**

Happy reading gaes~~~

Pagi yang berembun, sekitar jam 5.30, ocobot yang masih sedikit mengantuk dan tubuhnya belum stabil untuk terbang pergi ke kamar tuannya tersebut. Ocobot dengan pelan membuka pintu dan segera masuk kedalamnya.

"Boboiboy, bang-- kok gelap? Gak kayak biasanya" saat Ocobot menghidupkan lampu, tampak Boboiboy yang tengah tertidur dipelukan Fang yang juga tertidur lelap. Ocobot mundur dan mundur dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Lah ocobot? Kenapa Boboiboy gak dibangunin?" Tok Aba memanggil sambil merapikan persiapannya di lantai bawah.

"Hm... Bo, Boboiboy bilang dia masih ngantuk jadi jangan dibangunkan, palingan Fang juga bakal bangun habis nih" Ocobot turun dari lantai dua dan pergi ke arah Tok Aba kemudian mereka berdua berangkat le toko.

Tidak lama kemudian, mata Boboiboy perlahan terbuka dan irisnya mulai terlihat.

"*terbangun*... hm... *blush* hah! _'FANG?!!? Aduh gimana nih? Aku mau keluar tapi tubuh tetap memelukku, duh, baru pagi jantung udah olahraga aja'_ " guman Boboiboy yang ingin berteriak tapi tidak mungkin karena Fang masih tidur. Perlahan wajah Fang ditepuk kecil oleh Boboiboy.

"Woi begok, bangun!" Fang akhirnya membukakan matanya. Pikiran Fang masih tidak sepenuhnya sadar, tetapi Fang melepaskan pelukan dan Boboiboy beranjak duduk bersender di dinding kasur.

"Huf... syukur--"

"Jangan pergi dulu..." Fang menarik tubuh Boboiboy dan memeluk Boboiboy yang sekarang berada dibawah tubuhnya.

"Wo, woi! Be, berat... *blush* *berhenti bernapas*"

The end...

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Aku hampir mati lo! Berat banget badanmu" Boboiboy kesal sambil mengigit rotinya.

"*blush* aku kan belum sadar sepenuhnya, wajar saja kalau aku seperti itu" Fang mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Boboiboy menatap serius mata Boboiboy.

"A, apa?" Boboiboy menjauhkan jaraknya sambil menutup matanya. Bibir mereka sangat dekat dan...

Fang mengigit roti yang Boboiboy santap dan nyaris bibir mereka hampir bertemu satu sama lain.

"Ayo ke sekolah, nanti telambat loh" Fang sukses membuat Boboiboy tersipu dan wajahnya memerah.

"*blush*... JANGAN MAKAN MAKANAN ORANG SEMBARANGAN!!"

"Iya, maaf maaf, dasar berisik"

"Teman-teman!!" Disaat bel pulang berdering, wanita berkerudung merah muda, Yaya sang ketua kelas dari kelas 10-3 berdiri di depan kelas untuk menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan mengadakan festival dan kelas kita bakal ngadain drama, masalahnya... aku belum tau drama kita apa, ada yang bisa usulin?" Yaya memberikan kesempatan bagi murid lain.

" **'Papa zola, garuk-garuk kejahatan'** saja yaya" seperti biasa Gopal selalu memberikan saran aneh. Yaya hanya memutarkan bola matanya.

"Ish, masa cerita papa zola, yang lain? Ada yang mau ngasih saran lain?" Wanita berikat dua dengan kacamatanya mengangkat tangan, siapa lagi kalau bukan Ying anak berdarah oriental seperti Fang sekaligus sahabat dekat Yaya.

"Haa, gimana kalau cerita cinderella?" Ying memberi saran dengan wajah semangatnya.

"Hm... tidak buruk, tapi... cerita itu sudah terlalu pasaran lah, ada yang lain?" Fang hanya diam dan tidak peduli dengan kegiatan, sementara itu Boboiboy maju dan mendekati Yaya.

"Yaya" Boboiboy memberikan buku ceritanya kepada Fang.

"Ya? Boboiboy mau kasih saran juga?"

"Hm.. aku memberi saran, gimana kalau cerita drama kita ini saja?"

"Eh?" Satu kelas penasaran terkecuali Fang yang sudah mengetahuinya.

"Ceritanya terdengar sadis ya...masa kita pakai cerita seperti ini?" Yaya dan teman sekelasnya sepertinya sedikit takut dengan buku cerita Boboiboy.

"Tapi aku ada ide, gimana kalau endingya kita ganti? Jadi anak itu kita ganti sebagai seorang puteri dan ia diselamatkan oleh seorang pangeran, bagaimana?" Boboiboy memberi saran lagi.

"Bagus juga, berarti kita sudah putuskan ya, cerita drama kita judulnya ** _'lost princess and Prince of Darkness'_** " satu kelas setuju sedangkan Fang masih acuh tah acuh sambil membaca buku.

"Tapi siapa pangerannya?" Mendadak satu kelas diam karena pertanyaan dari Gopal.

Yaya memberikan pencerminan.

"hm... maunya pangerannya tampan, tinggi, putih, berambut gelap sesuai dengan karakter pangeran kegelapan, dingin-- ITU KAN... hm..." Yaya menatap fokus Fang dan satu kelas pun menatap Fang.

Fang yang penglihatannya terlepas dari buku dan menutup bukunya sekarang menatap keramaian. Fang kaget karena satu kelas menatap fokus Fang.

"Na, napa woi? Kok satu kelas natap aku?"

"Tampan"

"Tinggi"

"Putih"

"Berambut gelap sesuai dengan pangeran kegelapan" teman-teman sekelas berpikir sejenak dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan.

"Dengan begini kita sepakat, Fang sebagai pangerannya!" Tanpa persetujuan Fang, Yaya menentukan pemeran sang pangerannya.

"Wo, woi! Apaan sih? Aku gak mau jadi pangerannya!" Fang menolak mentah-mentah permintaan sekelas. Yaya mendekati Fang dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Kalau kau jadi pangeran, kau bakal lebih populer dari rivalmu loh" Yaya yang memiliki pemikiran tajam membuat Fang berkutip. Sebenarnya Fang tidak peduli lagi tentang kepopulerannya, tapi ia kasihan dengan teman sekelasnya.

"Iya, iya, baiklah kalau kalian memaksa, aku juga kasihan sama kalian" Fang masih bersifat acuhtsundere kepada Yaya. Yaya tersenyum lega.

"Ok, sudah kita tetapkan ya, siapa yang ingin jadi putrinya?" Pertanyaan kedua dilontarkan.

Banyak wanita yang ingin menjadi seorang putri saat mendengar Fang akan memerankan pangerannya kecuali Ying dan Yaya yang akan menjadi penanggu jawab.

Entah kenapa dada Boboiboy sedikit sakit karena melihat banyak wanita yang mendekati Fang. Boboiboy mengambil tasnya dan beranjak pulang. Saat Boboiboy sudah di depan pintu keluar, Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal memanggilnya.

"BOBOIBOY!" Serentak ketiga sahabatnya memanggil. "Eh? Kenapa?" Boboiboy menjawab dengan wajah lesu.

"Kau kenapa? Kau sakit ya?" Yaya menanyakan keadaan Boboiboy.

"aku sehat kok" Boboiboy menjawab dengan senyum yang terlihat dibuat-buat. "Betulan? Boboiboy tidak ikut kegiatan drama?" Tanya Ying yang semakin khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa kok, aku juga tidak terlalu tertarik dengan kegiatan sekolah"

"Dei..? Biasanya kau selalu semangat kalau ada kegiatan disekolah seperti ini, kalau ada perlu bicaralah denganku ya! " Gopal merangkul Boboiboy dengan penuh semangat.

Boboiboy tertawa hambar "Ahaha, iya, terima kasih semua, dah"

"Dah Boboiboy!"

Boboiboy melambaikan tangannya dan beranjak membalikan badannya dan pergi menjauh dari mereka bertiga. Senyuman fake Boboiboy mulai terhilang, ia kembali memasang wajah sedihnya penuh bebanya. Disaat ia ingin menuruni tangga, tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang dan mendadak Boboiboy dipeluk oleh seorang lelaki.

"*blush*ha, hah? Fa, Fang? Kenapa-- lepasin!" Fang tetap tidak melepaskan pelukannya, memutar badan kecil Boboiboy dan beranjak menatap iris Boboiboy.

"Kau sakit? Aku khawatir loh denganmu dari tadi... kau selalu diam, memangnya kenapa?" Boboiboy berusaha untuk tidak menatap iris violet Fang.

"Aku tidak apa, aku cuman ingin pulang" Boboiboy menjawab tanpa emosi yang jelas.

"...baiklah, istirahatlah, *berguman* _aku sebenarnya kesepian kalau tidak ada kau bodoh_ " Fang melepaskan pelukannya.

"Eh? Tadi kau bilang apa?" Boboiboy membulatkan matanya dengan tatapan heran.

"*blush* bu, bukan apa-apa, aku cuman bilang istirahatlah, bukan berarti aku khawatir ya, dah!" Fang memutar tubuhnya dan meninggalkan Boboiboy.

"...iya, Fang juga semangat ya latihannya, aku tidak sabar ingin melihat Fang menjadi pangeran, jangan sampai ceroboh ya, dah!" Boboiboy berlari menuruni tangga. Fang yang ingin melihat Boboiboy sudah terlambat karena lelaki bertopi jingga itu sudah pergi dari lantai dua.

 _Tidak mungkin lah aku bakal menghancurkan karakter dari ceritamu, Boboiboy bodoh'_

Boboiboy sebenarnya tidak ingin pulang cepat, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk istirahat di dekat kolam renang sekolah. Sesampainya, Boboiboy melepas sepatunya dan memasukkan kaki kecilnya kedalam air kolam. Sudah berkali-kali ia menghelahkan napas lelahnya.

 _Hah... kenapa aku sedikit kesal ketika melihat Fang digerumunin cewek lain? Padahal sebelumnya aku tidak pernah kesal jika melihat Fang dengan cewek lain... apa aku..._ *blush*. _.. su..'_

"AGRH!!!!!! PUSING!!!" Boboiboy memegang kepalanya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya (topinya sedang dilepas ya _).

Mendadak seseorang ikut melepaskan sepatunya dan duduk disebelah Boboiboy sambil memasukkan kakinya kedalam kolam.

"Jadi kau pusing ya?" Suara yang terdengar familiar.

"Hah? Ka, Ka, BANG KAIZO??" Boboiboy amat kaget melihat kakak dari sahabatnya itu.

"Kenapa sih? Seperti melihat hantu saja" Kaizo menatap manis Boboiboy.

"Soalnya.. kau kan sedang sibuk dan mendadak datang..." Boboiboy memperdekat jaraknya dengan Kaizo.

"Aku kan sudah bilang ke Fang kalau hari ini aku datang, tapi pesanku tidak dibacanya T_T, btw tadi aku memarkirkan kapal angkasaku didekat toko tok Aba, tidak apa kan?"

"Abang selalu saja seperti itu-_-, trus kenapa datang ke sekolah ini?"

"Aku kan ingin menjemput Pang saja"

"Fang bisa saja mati karena malu lo, dia kan bukan anak kecil lagi"

"Tapi dimataku dia masih seperti anak kecil"

"Terserah... _bang Kaizo keren kalau pakai baju kasual'_ " Boboiboy memperhatikan dengan seksama pakaian Kaizo yang terlihat lebih santai dengan kemeja yang sedikit tetutup jaket olahraga tanpa menggunakan senjata ataupun topengnya.

"Sepertinya kau ada masalah, memangnya kenapa?" Kaizo memberikan kesempatan kepada Boboiboy untuk #curhat (maafkan saya khilaf!!! ~ )

 ** _..._**

"Hahahahahaha, Pang jadi pangeran? Hahahaha" Kaizo dibuat kekeh karena mendengar adiknya menjadi seorang heroin.

"Iya, iya, tapi dia sepertinya terpaksa karena sekelas yang memintanya, gimana lagi, cuman dia yang paling cocok untuk berperan sebagai pangerannya"

"kalau putrinya siapa?" Boboiboy terdiam dan membatu. Boboiboy yang awalnya memainkan air mendadak hanya duduk diam.

"... kalau itu...aku belum tau" wajah sedih Boboiboy terlihat jelas dimana Kaizo. Mendadak Kaizo berdiri dan mengangkat tubuh Boboiboy seperti seorang putri.

"*blush* woi! Apaan sih?" Kaizo tertawa kecil.

"Menurutku kau cocok menjadi putrinya" Kaizo menurunkan tubuh Boboiboy dan kembali memasukkan kakinya kedalam kolam.

"Tidak mungkin lah, aku kan laki-laki" Kaizo menyentuh dagu Boboiboy dan Kaizo mempertipis jarak wajahnya dengan Boboiboy.

"Kau suka dengan Pang kan?" 

**Tbc**

Holy sh-- OMFG!! Kaizo disini bener2 hotbadass!!! Always my husband and husband berjuta umat, apa jadinya kalau Boboiboy diserang sama Fang and Kaizo? Kalau gua mungkin udah sekarat mimisan di tempat wkwkwkwk, nanti bakal ada kok di chapter 6, tunggu chapter 6 ya, bye!!!


	6. Kesalahan besar

Aduh capek kemaren udah nyusun barang untuk pindahan hehehe, ini part 6 ~

Warning: Fang X Boboiboy

 **Dont like, dont read**

Happy reading~~

 **Kau suka dengan Pang kan?"**

"*blush* ha, aku, ga, ga, gak mungkin aku, aku suka, gak mungkin aku su, su, su... suka.." mulut Boboiboy gagap, sekujur tubuhnya gemetaran bagaikan tidak makan selama 3 hari dan wajahnya sekarang basah karena keringat dinginnya.

"Hahaha, sudahlah, aku tahu kau suka, tidak ada gunanya kau menipui orang terkuat dijagad raya ini"

"AKU GAK SUKA!! Aku ingatkan sekali lagi, a-ku-gak-su-ka!" Boboiboy membalikkan tubuhnya, menyilang tangannya dan mengembungkan pipinya karena ia sangat kesal plus malu.

"Kau sangat buruk dalam berbohong, ya sudah kalau begitu... bagaimana kalau kau mencintaiku saja?" Kaizo memeluk Boboiboy dari belakang sambil berbicara tepat di daun telinga Boboiboy.

"*blush* hu, heh? Kau gila kah? Dasar pedo! Ji, jijik!" Boboiboy ingin melepaskan pelukannya, tetapi kekuatannya tidak sanggup untuk melepaskan cengkraman kuat dari sang kapten angkasa itu.

(Btw disini umur Boboiboy 15 dan kaizo 24 tahun…)

"Hei, umur kita kan cuman beda 9 tahun, boleh kan?" Kaizo semakin mendekat kearah telinga Boboiboy dan Kaizo memberikan sedikit hembusan kecil di telinga Boboiboy.

"*blush*Oi! Geli tauk!" Boboiboy akhirnya bisa bebas dari pelukan Kaizo. Kaizo hanya terkekeh kecil sambil mengusuk kepala Boboiboy.

"Bercanda kok, tenang saja, aku tidak akan memperlakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya kok-- Sepertinya hujan sebentar lagi turun" Kaizo mengganti topik pembicaraannya. Anehnya, ia mendadak melepaskan jaketnya untuk menyelimuti tubuh Boboiboy.

"Aku masih menunggu Pang disini, kau cepatlah pulang, sebentar lagi hujan lo"

"Tapi aban--"

"Tenang saja, aku palingan akan berteduh" mendengar kalimat Kaizo, Boboiboy sedikit ragu, namun ia memakai sepatunya dan berjalan menjauhi Kaizo. Hati Boboiboy sedikit terganjal untuk pergi, tapi ia tetap berjalan. Akhirnya Boboiboy membalikan tubuhnya untuk melihat Kaizo.

"... *blush*.. ne..Bang Kaizo, menurutku walau sifat abang dengan Fang berbeda, tapi pemikiran dan kehangatan kalian sama ya, kalian berdua juga mirip terutama aku suka iris kalian berdua yang berwarna violet, menurutku kalian berdua sangat indah" Boboiboy tersenyum kearah sang kapten yang masih duduk dipinggiran kolam.

"iris spesies kami memang berwarna violet, walau kami terlihat seperti manusia, tapi kami sebenarnya alien"

"Tapi... menurutku kalian tetap seperti manusia, hehe, dah bang Kaizo, terima kasih jaketnya trus terima kasih karena sudah mendengarkan ceritaku"

"...dah"

Kaizo menutupi sebelah matanya, setetes air yang turun dari langit pas mengenai wajah maskulin Kaizo, jantungnya kini tengah diambang gempa yang amat dasyat.

 _Boboiboy, jangan terkejut ya, sebenarnya aku memang menyukaimu, aku hanya berusaha mengalah kepada adik kesayanganku'_

Beberapa menit setelah Boboiboy pergi, hujan pun turun sesuai perkataan Kaizo.

 _Wah beneran hujan, bang Kaizo hebat ya dia bisa mengetahui cuaca, mungkin karena dia sudah berkeliling ke planet2 di luar sana dan mempelajari beberapa iklmi... sudahlah'_

Saat hujan semakin lebat, Boboiboy heran entah kenapa satu tetes air pun tidak mengenai tubuhnya. Saat ia lihat baik-baik, ternyata jaket Kaizo dapat melindungi seluruh tubuh dari air dan hal bahaya lainnya.

 _'Walau aku pakai jaket, tapi seluruh tubuhku tidak basah, keren... bang Kaizo dan Fang bagaimana ya? Apa mereka bisa pulang?'_ Boboiboy terus berlari sambil memeluk tasnya, pikirannya tidak lepas dari Kaizo dan Fang hingga ia tiba di depan pintu rumah dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

"Hah, hah, ha... hah... akhirnya.. hah.. aku sampai..." Boboiboy masuk dengan menggunakan kuci duplikatnya dan melihat seiisi rumah yang masih sepi.

"Lagi-lagi sepi, oh ya, aku harus mencuci jaket bang Kaizo" Boboiboy beranjak ke mesin cuci dan ia melepaskan jaketnya. Saat ia ingin memasuki jaket Kapten tersebut, ia tercium sebuah wangian yang familiar di indranya.

 _... ter_ _nyata tubuh bang Kaizo juga mempunyai wangi unik yang sama dengan Fang, bukan hanya iris mereka, wangi mereka juga seperti bunga violet...*blush* aduh, kenapa denganku??!!'_ Boboiboy dengan cepat memasukkan jaket Kaizo dan menghidupkan mesin cuci.

"*blush* kenapa denganku sih? aku harus mandi..."

Sementara itu Fang baru keluar dari sekolah pukul 5 sore dan beranjak mengecek handphonenya. Ia terkejut bahwasannya ada sebuah pesan dari kakaknya yang belum ia baca.

"Hah? BANG KAIZO?" Setelah beberapa detik ia ingin membacanya, Fang mendapat pesan baru.

 _For: Fang_

 _Aku sedang di kolam renang sekolahmu, datanglah_

 _Bang Kaizo_

Fang langsung berlari ke arah kolam renang tanpa memakai payung ataupun jaket. Hingga disaat Fang memasuki kawasan yang ia tuju, ia melihat kakaknya yang sedang duduk terdiam dengan tubuh yang sudah basah terlibas air hujan.

"Bang, kalau kau diam disana dengan baju setipis itu, nanti kau sakit lo" Fang melepaskan jaketnya dan menutupi kepala Kaizo yang sudah basah karena hujan.

"Eh?... terima kasih Pang, tapi aku tidak akan sakit hanya karena hujan kecil di planet ini, ayo pulang" Kaizo berdiri dan menaruh jaket Fang ke kepala Fang semula.

"Dasar, nanti kalau sakit aku yang repot lo"

"Sejak kapan kau jadi perhatian? Hehe" Kaizo mengusuk surai gelap Fang.

"*blush* amit dah! Siapa yang perhatian hah? Bukan berarti aku khawatir lo!"

"Iya, iya... tsundere"

 **"APA??!!!?"**

Hingga sampai dirumah, sekujur tubuh Fang dan Kaizo sudah basah.

"Huf, untuk saja tasku anti air, aku mau pakai kamar mandi dulu" Fang melepaskan pakaiannya dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Kaizo langsung membuka pakaiannya dan mengganti celananya. Sementara itu Boboiboy sudah selesai mencuci jaket Kaizo dan ingin segera mengembalikkannya. Boboiboy mengambil payungnya dan pergi ke rumah Fang selagi hujan sudah lumayan reda.

Ditengah jalan, hujan kembali deras. Angin bertiup amat kencang sehingga topi jingga kesayangannya terbawa angin.

"AKH!! TOPIKU!!" Boboiboy ingin mengejar topinya, tapi sudah na'as topinya telah jauh terbawa angin.

"Topi... ku T-T" Boboiboy akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanannya hingga akhirnya ia berhasil sampai dirumah menyeramkan Fang dan segera mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut.

"BANG KAIZO! FANG! INI AKU BOBOIBOY!" Beberapa detik setelah ia mengetuk, suara pintu terdengar dan ia menemui Kaizo yang sedang mengusap rambutnya yang basah dengan tubuh kekar yang tidak tertutup pakaian dan celana pendeknya membuat Boboiboy langsung terkena serangan jantung.

"*blush* ha..!! Ba..ng Kaizo.. ini jaket..aku sudah mencucinya _'duh, tubuhnya.. tubuhnya... roti sobek.._ _.duh gusti, apa yang harus kulakukan?'_ " Kaizo sekali lagi mengangkat dagu Boboiboy sambil menatap manis wajah lelaki bersurai coklat dan sedikit putih itu.

"Kau mencuci dan mengembalikan jaket itu sampai datang ke sini? Kau terlalu baik, sayang" Kaizo memegang punggung Boboiboy hingga masuk kedalam rumah mereka dan mengunci rapat-rapat pintu rumah.

"Aduh, duh, woi! Kau terlalu kuat mendorongku, btw tadi ngapain panggil aku sayang?" Boboiboy nyaris tidaj berkutip.

"Hehe, maaf, maaf, keceplosan" Kaizo menjulurkan lidahnya sambil berdiri dibelakang pintu agar Boboiboy tidak dapat keluar dari rumahnya.

"*blush* Apa maksudmu keceplosan? Ya sudahlah, Fang ada dirumah?" Mendadak lelaki berkacamata itu datang dengan memakai pakaian hitam tanpa lengan dan tubuh Fang terlihat jelas dimata Boboiboy ditambah handuk yang berada dilehernya karena rambutnya yang basah yang menambah kekerenannya.

"Kenapa manggil aku?" Fang memberi sapaan dengan dingin.

"*blush*Ti, ti, ti, tidak apa... aku hanya ingin mengembalikan jaket bang Kaizo saja, terima kasih ya, dah--" disaat Boboiboy berjalan mundur, Kaizo sudah dibelakang pintu dan tidak mengizinkan Boboiboy untuk pulang.

"Mau kemana? Hujan semakin deras lo~" tubuh Boboiboy sudah bersender dengan tubuh kekar Kaizo dan didepannya sudah ada Fang yang mendekat dan menempelkan dahinya ke Boboiboy.

"Kau sepertinya sedang demam, kau tidak ingin menginap?" Tubuh Boboiboy serasa diapit dua benua. Tubuh Boboiboy gemetaran sambil meneguk air liurnya dengan wajah ketakutan, penglihatan yang terlihat kabur dan bibir Boboiboy sudah berwarna putih mati.

"*blush* aku.. aku.. aku..." Boboiboy bagaikan seekor kelinci yang ingin dilahap oleh dua serigala liar. Sebuah kesalahan besar bagi Boboiboy karena telah mengembalikan jaket Kaizo.

 _'Kenapa aku harus berada dikeadaan sepeti ini? HELP!!!'_

 **Tbc**

Duh kasihan Boboiboy, satu uke diserang dua seme. Btw, dari reviews, kemungkinan kedepannya aku bakal buat sedikit bumbu2 cinta segitiga.

Btw saya mau tanya, kalian lebih milih FangxBoboiboy or KaizoxBoboiboy?Cuman kepo aja hehehe, bye bye, tunggu part 7 ya!


	7. Dua pilihan

Halo gaes, karena saya udah siap ujian, jadi mungkin bakal lebih rajin update "mungkin" kalo ada ide hehehe

 **Warning: Fang x Boboiboy**

dont like, dont read

Happy reading~~

Boboiboy tidak dapat mengontrol dirinya lagi dan akhirnya ia berteriak dengan sangat kuat.

"Kalian... *blush* PAKAI BAJU DULU!!" (Kan Fang udah pakai baju )

"Hm?"

10 minute later...

"kalian gila, pelecehan seksual!!!" Boboiboy akhirnya duduk dikursi tamu sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Kau berlebihan, kalau buka baju dihadapan sesama cowok kan normal?" Kaizo mengambil tehnya dan duduk disamping Boboiboy.

"Aku tau, tapi kan gila kalo tamu datang trus kalian buka pintu di kedaan gak pakai baju, belum lagi... *blush*... Boboiboy tidak dapat mengatakan sepenuhnya apa yang ingin ia sampaikan. Kaizo mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Boboiboy.

"Belum lagi...apa?"

"*blush* ak, akh... tidak ada" Fang mendadak menarik Boboiboy kedalam pelukannya.

"Jangan membuatnya takut lagi, dasar bang Kaizo bodo" bukannya menenang, Boboiboy malah semakin sesak napas.

"Kau sama saja Pang, kenapa? Cemburu?" Kaizo langsung to the point dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Mana ada! Bo, Boboiboy, kalau hujan masih belum reda, kau menginap saja" Fang memberikan tawaran kepada Boboiboy, tapi Boboiboy langsung mengambil payungnya dan memberi salam.

"Maaf Fang dan bang Kaizo, aku senang dengan tawaran kalian, tapi aku sepertinya harus pulang, ocobot juga belum tau kalau aku menginap disini, permisi" saat Boboiboy keluar dan membuka payungnya, mendadak payungnya terlibas angin dan Boboiboy berlari, masuk kembali kedalam rumah Fang.

"Bagaimana? Masih mau pulang?" Kaizo terkekeh kecil. Boboiboy merasa sangat malu.

"...DASAR KALIAN BERDUAAAA!!!!"

"baiklah, karena kalian memaksa, aku akan menginap disini" Boboiboy duduk sambil meminum teh hangatnya. Moodnya turun drastis karena telah mengalami hal-hal yang tidak biasa di hari-harinya.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita main kartu? Siapa yang kalah TOD" Kaizo mengusulkan sebuah game.

(bagi yang belum tau, TOD itu singkatan dari truth or dare dimana game itu bakal ngasih hukuman untuk jujur yaitu harus menjawab pertanyaa dengan jujur dan dare dimana hukumannya berbentuk perintah)

"Boleh juga, selagi bertiga" Fang menerima tawaran sang kakak. Dari raut wajahnya, Boboiboy seperti tidak terlalu jago dalam bermain kartu.

"Bagaimana Boboiboy? Kau bisa main kan?" Pertanyaan Kaizo membuat Boboiboy terbelalak.

"Ha, hem! Aku ini kan cucu Tok Aba, sudah seharusnya aku bisa memainkan game-game seperti ini"

"Hehe.. menang" Fang dan Kaizo mendapatkan kemenangan sementara itu Boboiboy...

"Tidak adil! Kalian kan sudah master, aku kan baru perdana" Boboiboy sangat kesal dengan kekalahannya.

"Kau kan cucu Tok Aba, masa kalah?" Fang menghina Boboiboy sambil menertawakannya.

"Baiklah, TOD?" Kaizo langsung memberikan suguhan menyebalkan itu.

"C, cih, baiklah, aku truth saja" Boboiboy tidak ingin memilih dare karena ia tau mereka berdua pasti akan melakukan sesuatu yang aneh kepada dirinya.

" _'sudah kuduga kau pasti bakal pilih truth'_ jujur, kau pilih Fang atau aku?" Fang langsung terserang batuk berdahak dan Boboiboy langsung terkejut dan langsung berdiri.

"*blush* W, WHAT??" Boboiboy tidak tahu harus bilang apa karena ia tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan dari salah satu saudara tersebut.

"Aku... lebih memilih ocobot" Boboiboy malah mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kaizo hanya menatap datar Boboiboy.

"Ayo jujurlah, aku juga tidak akan menganggap serius kok" Fang hanya terlihat dingin walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat penasaran dengan jawabannya.

"...aku sebenarnya ingin bilang, tapi takut kalau salah satu dari kalian sakit hati"

"TIDAK AKAN!" Mereka menjawab dengan serentak.

"Baiklah... aku lebih memilih--" mendadak lampu rumah Fang mati.

"Hm? Sepertinya lampunya habis baterai, aku cek dul--WHA--" saat Kaizo ingin berdiri, mendadak Kaizo dipeluk oleh Boboiboy hingga terjatuh.

"jangan lepaskan, jangan lepaskan! Aku takut!" Kaizo amat terkejut karena baru pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia melihat bidadarinya ketakutan.

"*blush* wo, WOI! Pang, apa maksudnya ini?" Fang hanya menggaruk surai gelapnya dan mendekati mereka.

"Ceritanya panjang sih, tapi intinya Boboiboy sebenarnya takut gelap" mendengar fakta tersebut, Kaizo sedikit terkejut.

"Begitukah, sebelumnya aku harus mengecek listrik. Boboiboy, boleh lepaskan sebentar?" Boboiboy yang ketakutan masih memeluk kuat Kaizo.

"Pang, bagaimana ini? Aku tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali, coba kau saja lah yang cek" Fang menyetujuinya dan beranjak ke lantai dua untuk mengecek stok kontak. Sementara itu Boboiboy belum bisa melepaskan pelukannya dari Kaizo.

"Bo, Boboiboy, sejak kapan kau terkena trauma ini? Boleh kau ceritakan kenapa kau takut gelap" Kaizo memulai percakapan.

"Sejak kecil, kalau abang mau tau tanya saja dengan Fang yang terpenting... jangan lepaskan aku" mata Boboiboy melebar dan suara imut dari bibir Boboiboy nyaris membuat Kaizo mimisan dan berteriak hingga terdengar oleh tetangganya. Beberapa menit kemudian, lampu kembali hidup, Kaizo sudah disuguhi oleh wajah Boboiboy yang menangis nan imut.

 _'setelah mengelilingi jagad raya, baru kali ini aku bertemu malaikat!!!'_ Batin Kaizo mengakuinya. Sayang, lampu sudah dihidupkan, Boboiboy langsung kembali normal dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Yey! Akhirnya terang, oh ya, maaf bang Kaizo, tadi-- eh? Bang Kaizo?" Kaizo hanya menutupi mulutnya dan berusaha mengontrok detak jantungnya.

"Demi dewa..." (kok kayak sinetron india?)

"Dewa?"

Fang berjalan kearah mereka dan kembali duduk dikursi tamu. Sepertinya Fang dilanda rasa cemburu dan dia hanya terdiam sambil membuang mukanya.Terdengar diluar rintih hujan yang sudah reda.

"Hah! Hujannya sudah reda, aku masih bisa pulang, terima kasih bang Kaizo, Fa--" Boboiboy melihat Fang yang terlihat murung. Boboiboy mendekati Fang dan memegang kening sang pengendali bayang itu.

"Fang kenapa? Kau sakit?" Sentuhan Boboiboy membuat mood Fang kembali.

"Eh.. aku tidak apa, pulanglah, nanti Tok Aba khawatir, bukan berarti aku perhatian ya"

"Em! Dah, terima kasih ya!" Boboiboy beranjak pulang dan meninggalkan rumah Fang. Kaizo hanya tertawa kecil dan mendekati Fang.

"Sepertinya kau sangat sayang dengan Boboiboy" Kaizo sedikit menggoda.

"*blush* hah? Aku tidak suka..dengan dia"

"Haha, dasar tsundere, tapi aku terima kok jika Boboiboy menjadi pacarmu"

"... kakak sendiri sebenarnya menyukai Boboiboy kan?" Fang membalikkan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Hm? Suka?" Kaizo berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Sudahlah, aku tahu kok, dari wajahmu"

"Heh, ketahuan kah... kau sendiri juga seperti itu, dari wajahmu saja aku tau, karena kau adik kesayanganku"

"Aneh ya... kakakku menjadi rivalku...tapi jika abang ingin bersama Boboiboy juga tidak apa, karena selama ini abang selalu mementingkan diriku, karena itu sesekali aku juga ingin membalasnya"

"...kalau begitu, sebagai balasannya kau harus mendapatkannya"

"Tapi abang--"

"Itu balasannya, itu perintahku, perintahku hukumnya mutlak lo"

"...baiklah, kalau itu memang keinginan kapten"

"Btw, aku ingin tau kenapa Boboiboy takut dengan gelap, tadi aku juga sudah minta izin dari dia"

"...ok, ok"

Boboiboy kembali ke rumah dan masuk kedalam kamarnya tercinta. Matanya terbelalak kosong dengan wajah yang datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Ra, ra... RAHASIAKU TERBONGKAR LAGI!!!!!!"

 **Tbc**

Sory banget di chapter ini gua banyak ngasih Kaizo x Boboiboy daripada Fang x Boboiboy, saya harap kalian gak ganti tim ya, tapi kalau kalian memang ada dari kalian yang tim Kaizo x Boboiboy, nanti bakal aku buat ceritanya di OVA and jangan lupa untuk cek updatenya ya

Bye, see you again~~~


	8. Mengakui?

Halo semua, apa kabarnya? Selamat membaca chapter 8 ya!

 **Warning: Fang x Boboiboy**

Dont like, dont read

Enjoy~~~

Paginya, Boboiboy terbangun dengan mata berkantung dan wajah yang sangat kusut.

"...kemarin mimpi ya?" Boboiboy tersenyum hambar, ia memegang kepalanya dan ia tidak merasakan keberadaan topi tersayangnya. Ia melemparkan tubuhnya dan berteriak didalam bantalnya.

"BAGAIMANA INI?????" Boboiboy langsung bangun dari tidur dan memutari kamarnya sambil mengigit ujung ibu jarinya.

 _'Bagaimana ini? Topiku hilang, pertanyaan Kaizo dan Fang belum kujawab, belum lagi... KAIZO SUDAH TAU AKU TAKUT GELAP'_

Boboiboy berjalan menuruni tangga untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

"Pagi Boboiboy, hari ini kau cepat-- woi? Kenapa denganmu? Sampe berkantung mata gitu? Topimu juga gak ada?" Ocobot memberikan pertanyaan secara bertubi-tubi.

"Ya...sepertinya kemarin hari yang aneh, aku harap itu mimpi, dah, aku mau berangkat" Boboiboy langsung memakai sepatunya dan beranjak pergi. Ocobot hanya heran dan tidak sepenuhnya mengerti perasaan Boboiboy sekarang.

Dikelas...

"Hari ini kita latihan, jangan sampai kita kalah dari kelas lain!" Yaya sudah menyiapkan properti dan alat latihan. Boboiboy menatap bosan seisi kelasnya mungkin karena ia tidak memiliki teman untuk berbicara karena hampir semuannya sibuk karena kegiatan festival nanti.

 _'Bosen banget, aku ketaman belakang saja lah'_ Boboiboy pergi dari kelasnya yang ramai dan berisik. Di tengah jalannya, ia melihat teman sekelasnya yang sangat cantik dan elegan.

"Halo Boboiboy" wanita bersurai hitam panjang itu menyapa Boboiboy.

"Ah.. Aufa" Boboiboy paham sekali dengan wanita itu, dia adalah wanita tercantik dan terkaya dikelas, terkadang ia sering menyombongkan beberapa barangnya ke teman sekelas, tapi dia tidak pernah membenci Boboiboy.

"Mau kemana bawa tas? Kau sedang sakit?" Aufa tersenyum manis kehadapan Boboiboy.

"Ya sedikit, kau ikut latihan drama?" Boboiboy bertanya dengan suara yang terdengar bosan.

"Ya, aku berperan sebagai putri" mendengar kalimat Aufa, Boboiboy semakin pusing dan ia langsung memegang jantungnya yang terasa sakit.

"Boboiboy, kau tidak apa?" Aufa sepertinya sangat mempedulikan Boboiboy.

"Tidak apa kok, semangat ya latihannya, dah" Boboiboy mempercepat langkah kakinya dan pergi ke taman belakang sekolah.

 ** _..._**

 _'Hah... kenapa dengan diriku?'_

Boboiboy melihat seorang wanita bersurai oren kekuningan duduk disebelahnya.

"Sepertinya kelasmu sedang sibuk ya" wanita itu memulai percakapan.

"I, iya, kelasmu juga sedang sibuk ya?" Boboiboy bertanya balik kepada wanita beriris ungu itu.

"Iya, aku kelas 10-1, kamu?"

"Aku kelas 10-3"

"Hah! Aku dengar2 kalian bakal nampilin drama ya?" Wanita itu bertanya dengan riang.

"E, em, kami bakal tampil nanti"

"Semangat ya! Aku pasti bakal nonton pertunjukan kalian" mendengar kalimat wanita itu, pikiran kacau Boboiboy sedikit hilang.

"terima kasih suportnya ya, kalian kelas 10-1 bakal nampil apa?"

"Kami bakal nampil band gitu sih, tapi aku tidak tampil, lagian aku juga lagi sibuk nulis naskah aku, aku lebih milih nulis naskah karena itu menyenangkan"

"Kau sangat suka menulis naskah ya?"

"Iya tentu saja, btw kau tidak ikut latihan untuk drama?" Wanita itu memberikan pertanyaan yang sulit. Wajah Boboiboy kembali murung. Wanita itu memperhatikan secara seksama perubahan raut wajah Boboiboy.

"...sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah, kenapa? Kalau ada yang mengganjal tanyakan saja" entah kenapa Boboiboy amat yakin dengan wanita itu.

"Anu... menurutmu perasaan apa yang membuat kita sakit?" Pertanyaan aneh plus sulit itu dilontarkan kepada wanita asing itu.

"Membuat sakit? Oh! Menurutku disaat nulis cerita tapi gak ada ide--"

"Bukan gitu bukan gitu, maksudku rasa sakit ngeliat teman kita dekat dengan orang lain lalu mendadak rasanya tertekan gitu" Boboiboy memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"Oh! Kenapa masih tanya? Sudah jelas kan itu cemburu"

Sudah jelas kan itu cemburu...

Itu cemburu...

Cemburu...

Buru..

Ru...

Ru...

CEM-BU-RU

 **"CEMBURU??!!???"** Boboiboy lagsung memegang kedua pundak wanita itu.

"I, iya..." wanita itu menjawab dengan suara ketakutan karena rasa terkejut. Boboiboy langsung melepaskan tangannya dan meminta maaf, tapi Wanita itu malah terkekeh kecil.

"Kau belum pernah cemburu atau jatuh cinta?"

"Pernah, tapi cemburu kali ini beda dibanding biasanya tapi kalau jatuh cinta aku belum pernah" Boboiboy menatap rerumputan hijau sambil mengepal kedua tangannya.

"Cemburu itu biasanya berkaitan kuat dengan cinta, mungkin kau sedang cemburu karena orang kau cintai" wanita itu berdiri dari kursinya dan membeli minuman di mesin minuman didepannya.

"Aku...*blush* cemburu? Tidak mungkin! Aku masa jatuh cinta dengan orang yang selalu menjahiliku, kan aneh" Boboiboy menutupi wajahnya dengan poni yang tidak terlalu panjang. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum manis sambil memencet tombol mesin.

"Hahaha, nanti kau juga akan mengerti, terkadang orang yang selalu mengganggu kita atau menjahili kita sebenarnya adalah orang yang paling berharga dan kita cintai" wanita itu memberikan Boboiboy sebuah jus kaleng.

"Eh? Tidak usah repot-repot aku bisa menggantikan uangmu, tunggu ya" Boboiboy membuka tasnya dan mencari uang sakunya.

"Ini dia, ni-- eh? Wanita tadi... kemana? _Aku bahkan belum mengetahui namanya, aku juga belum berterima kasih kepadanya'_ " Boboiboy akhirnya mengambil minuman.

"Terima kasih" disaat Boboiboy ingin pergi, ia melihat sebuah penjepit berbentuk bintang terjatuh.

 _'Jepit ini...punya wanita tadi kan?... nanti saja lah kalau aku bertemu lagi dengannya, aku akan mengembalikannya'_

Sore...

Waktu sangat cepat berlalu, Boboiboy akhirnya pulang daru sekolah. Dipintu gerbang, ia melihat Fang sambil bersender ditembok gerbang menyilang tangannya terlihat seperti menunggu seseorang.

"Fang? Kenapa kau pulang? Kau tidak latihan?" Boboiboy berlari kecil menuju Fang. Fang langsung mencubit pipi Boboiboy dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Kamu kemana saja? Aku seharian kepikiran lo!!"

"Auh! Hahit!! (Aduh! Sakit!!)" Fang melepaskan cubitannya.

"Seharian saat latihan aku memikirkanmu lo, habis latihan aku cari kau dikantin, dikelas, di perpus, tapi kau tidak ada, memangnya kau kemana saja?"

"Aku di taman belakang sekolah, memangnya kenapa kau memikirkanku?" Boboiboy membalikkan pertanyaannya.

"...topimu" Fang memberikan topi Boboiboy yang kemarin hilang terbawa angin. Boboiboy langsung terkejut sambil memegang topinya.

"TOPIKU! kau menemukannya dimana?"

"Tadi pagi aku sedang berangkat dan aku lihat topimu ada dihalaman rumahku dilantai dua, jadi aku ambil saja"

"Syukurlah, terima kasih Fang"

"*blush* ya ya, bukan berarti aku mau balikin topimu jangan salah paham dulu..ayo pulang" Fang berjalan sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"Fang..." Boboiboy menarik pakaian Fang dari belakang. "Kenapa?"

" _apa yang harus aku katakan?'_...aku cuman mau bilang...kau sama sekali tidak cocok jadi pangeran" Boboiboy berbohong.

"APAAA???"

"Hehehe, maaf maaf, cuman bercanda" Fang hanya diam datar melihat Boboiboy berjalan didepannya dengan senyuman yang terlihat dibuat-buat, Fang tidak ingin banyak bertanya kepada Boboiboy karena itu hanya akan menambahkan beban lelaki bertopi jingga itu.

 **Wtf, eh, maksudnya Tbc**

Hehehe, sory banget karena chapter kali ini kayak nanggung gitu. Btw, cewek berambut kuning orange itu siapa ya? Belum lagi jepitnya sekarang ditangan Boboiboy lagi, wkwkwk

Sampai ketemu di chapter 9~~


	9. Pilihan yang tepat

Chapter 9 keluar bro, doain saya masuk SMA yang bagus ya, amin!!

 **Warning: Fang x Boboiboy**

Dont like, dont read

Happy reading~~

Sudah seminggu berlalu, hari ini adalah hari event yang ditunggu-tunggu. Kelas 10-3 sedang mempersiapkan pertunjukannya.

"Kau cocok sekali Fang, kemungkinan kita bakal menang 100%" Yaya sangat pecaya diri dan bersemangat untuk memenangkan festival, mungkin karena pemenang akan mendapatkan hadiah yang tidak biasa dibanding tahun-tahun kemarin.

"Berhentilah begitu, aku males banget pakai baju ini" Fang membukakan satu kancing bajunya karena rasa panas yang mulai menyerang dirinya.

"Aufa dimana ya?" Gopal datang dengan napas terangah-engah.

"Sepertinya Aufa belun datang, tunggu saja sebenta--" sebelum Yaya melanjutkan kalimatnya, handphonenya berdering. Ia melihat sebuah pesan dari Aufa. Rasa khawatir mulai menyelimuti mereka.

For: Yaya

 _Maaf aku tidak bisa menjadi putri hari ini karena mendadak demam tinggi, kumohon gantikan aku dengan yang lain, sekali lagi aku benar-benar minta maaf._

Aufa

Seisi kelas kaget, mereka tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. "Mampus dah, gimana nih? Ada pemeran wanita lain?" Yaya berusaha mencari jalan keluar.

"Anu.. Yaya, para wanita dikelas tidak bisa karena mereka sudah mendapat peran dan sebagian harus mengatur toko dikelas" Ying menjelaskannya. Yaya memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing bagaikan pesawat ulang-aling.

"Aduh...aku juga tidak bisa, tapi masa kita batalin?" Fang langsung mendapatkan ide, ia kembali ke ruangan ganti dan menggunakan kembali seragam sekolahnya.

"Fang?" Yaya mendekati Fang.

"Aku...punya orang yang tepat untuk menggantikan Aufa"

 ** _..._**

Sementara itu, Boboiboy tidak pergi sekolah karena ia berpikir hanya membuang tenaganya saja, karena itu ia hari ini hanya membantu Tok Aba untuk mengerjakan perkerjaan toko.

"Kenapa kau tidak sekolah? Padahal hari ini Pang kan tampil" Kaizo menaruh kepalanya diatas meja toko.

"Hari ini aku males datang, lagian kan gak di absen" Boboiboy menjawab dengan datar sambil membersihkan peralatan toko.

"Kau takut sakit hati karena ngeliat Pang bakal tampil sama cewek lain?" Always Kaizo mengatakannya to the point.

"*blush*si, siapa juga yang sakit hati? Aku baik-baik saja kok"

"Pertanyaa waktu itu kok belum dijawab? Kau lebih pilih Pang atau aku?" Kaizo semakin penasaran.

"Aku tidak tau, pertanyaan kalian susah, sudah lah, aku ingin melanjutkan perkerjaanku abang minum saja, keburu dingin" Boboiboy memarahi Kaizo seperti anak kecil yang dimarahi oleh ibunya.

"Iya iya" baru beberapa saat, ia melihat seorang lelaki familiar berlari kearah toko Tok Aba. Boboiboy belum melihat jelas wajah lelaki itu.

"Ne.. bang Kaizo, itu siapa?" Padahal Kaizo yang ingin meminum kopi namun ia membatalkannya dan membalikkan badan menghadap kebelakang.

"Siap--WAAAKH!!!!" Boboiboy dan Kaizo sangat terkejut karena melihat Fang yang berlari seperti kilat dan berada didepan toko. Napas Fang sangat terengah-engah karena kelelahan.

"Wo, woi...Pang?" Kaizo menatap heran. Fang langsung berjalan mendekati Boboiboy hingga Boboiboy terpojok di dinding toko.

"Eto...Fang?"

"KUMOHON!"

"hah?"

Jadilah puteriku!!"

tanpa basa-basi yang jelas Fang menarik tangan kecil Boboioboy dan membawanya pergi ke sekolah, Kaizo hanya termangap sambil melihat mereka berdua pergi dari toko.

Boboiboy yang tidak mengerti apa-apa terpaksa ikut dengan Fang yang berlari lebih cepat dibanding dirinya. Fang terus menggenggam tangan Boboiboy agar mempercepat laju kakinya.

"Woi Fang, kau mau ajak aku kemana?" Boboiboy bertanya dengan polos. Fang langsung memberhentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Boboiboy dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

"A, Aufa hari ini tidak bisa datang ke sekolah karena sakit, semua wanita punya perkerjaan masing-masing, karena itu..." Fang memegang kedua pundak Boboiboy.

"Tapi kenapa aku?"

"Menurutku... cuman kau yang sangat cocok memerankannya, jadi kumohon" Fang mendekatkan wajahnya sambil memejamkan matanya. Melihat Fang memohon, Boboiboy tidak mungkin menolak ajakannya.

"Baiklah, aku mau, aku juga tidak ingin latihan keras kalian jadi sia-sia" Boboiboy mengangguk pelan. Fang langsung menatap senang Boboiboy.

"BENARKAH? Terima kasih, ayo!" Fang melanjutkan lariannya dan sambil menarik tangan Boboiboy.

 _'Fang... baru pertama kali aku lihat dia sesenang tadi'_

 ** _..._**

"Aku sudah membawa penggantinya" Fang memberitahukannya kepada Yaya yang berada diruang OSIS nya.

"Halo Yaya" Boboiboy menyapa dengan santai.

"Hah? Boboiboy?" Yaya sedikit heran sambil menyipitkan sebelah matanya, sementara itu Ying berjalan mendekati Yaya yang sedang berbincang dengan Fang.

"Kenapa Yaya?" Ying memasuki percakapan mereka. "Begini, kan Aufa tidak datang lalu Fang mengusulkan agar Boboiboy yang menjadi Aufa" Yaya menjelaskannya.

"...mungkin bisa kalau begini..." Fang mempunyai ide cermerlang agar keluar dari permasalahan.

 ** _..._**

Teman sekelas panik karena mereka belum menemukan pengganti Aufa untuk dijadikan sang putri. Mendadak Yaya berdiri didepan kelas.

"TEMAN-TEMAN!! Aku dan Fang tadi ke rumah Aufa dan akhirnya ia datang, lihatlah!"

Nampak seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut hitam panjang dan sedikit helai putih dan bulu mata yang sangat lentik ditambah gaun untuk pemeran putri.

"A, AUFA!!" teman sekelas serontak berteriak dan mendekatinya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Katanya sakit?"

"Apa kau masih demam?"

"Kau cantik sekali seperti putri sungguhan"

"Iya, kau terlihat sangat berbeda"

"10 kali lipat lebih cantik"

"Kau sudah afal kan dialognya? Tenggorokanmu tidak sakit kan?"

Pertanyaan dan pujian dilontarkan bertubi-tubi oleh teman sekelas. Wanita bersurai hitam panjang itu tersenyum aneh sambil tertawa hambar.

"Ha, hahaha...aku baik-baik saja, te-ri-ma kasih.. se, se, semua..."

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi??!!!??

 **Wtf, eh, maksudnya** **Tbc**

Duh si Aufa datang lagi, gimana nasib Boboiboy? Kenapa Aufa harus datang sih??!!??

Pembaca: kan yang buat cerita author sendiri

Oh ya, hehehehe, sory sory, jangan lupa cek update supaya tau kelanjutannya ya

See you again di chapter 10 bye~~


	10. Aku jatuh cinta

Mungkin chapter ini adalah chapter pali g gaje dan koplak, mohon maaf atas kekurangannya.

 **Warning: Fang x Boboiboy**

Dont like, dont read

Happy reading~~

 **Sebenarnya...**

"Mungkin bisa kalau begini...Boboiboy kita kasih wig dan kita dandan seperti Aufa, bagaimana?" Ying memberikan saran.

"Bagus juga, lagian kita kan di ruang OSIS, jadi tidak ada yang tau" Yaya menyetujuinya.

"jadi bagaimana caranya kalian dandanin aku?" Boboiboy melepaskan topinya. Dengan cepat Ying berlari dengan kekuatannya dan mengambil make beberapa make up dikelas.

"Tenang saja Boboiboy, aku kan penata wanitanya" Ying menyuruh Boboiboy duduk sementara Yaya menyeret Fang keluar dari ruangan.

"Wo, woi! Kenapa aku di usir??" Fang memberontak.

"Kami harus serius tanpa ada pengganggu, tunggu saja diluar!" Yaya langsung menutup pintunya dan duduk dihadapan Boboiboy.

"Kumohon, ini baru pertama kalinya aku didandan, jadi pelan-pelan ya" Boboiboy sepertinya belum terlalu siap.

"Tenang saja, kami tidak akan gagal kok"

"SELESAI!!!" Yaya dan Ying mengusap keringat usahanya.

"Sepertinya usaha kita tidak sia-sia" Yaya dan Ying saling tos dan mereka membuka ruangannya kembali.

"Fang, kami sudah selesai lo" Ying memanggil Fang yang nyaris tertidur karena saking lamanya menunggu.

"lama amat dah, hampir saja aku terti--.. dur" Fang tidak dapat berbicara, ia melihat sesosok malaikat keluar dari ruangan, yaitu Boboiboy dengan wujud yang sangat berbeda dengan gaun plus wig panjang yang terurai.

"Ha, halo Fang, bagaimana? Aku aneh ya?" Boboiboy memainkan rambut panjangnya.

"Sa, sama sekali tidak _'@#% imut parah, nyaris saja aku berteriak'_ " Fang mengecek jantungnya apakan masih berdetak atau tidak.

"Kau cantik sekali Boboiboy, kalau begini, tidak ada satu orang pun yang tau ini kau... mungkin" Yaya dengan percaya diri memberikan komentar.

"... tapi entah kenapa aku merasa bersalah kalau aku memainkan peran Aufa" Boboiboy meremas kuat gaunnya.

"Nanti kau berpura-pura saja menjadi Aufa, lalu setelah drama selesai, kau katakan dengan jujur kepada kelas kalau kau sebenarnya Boboiboy, mengerti?" Yaya berusaha memantapkan hati Boboiboy.

"... baiklah, Fang, boleh aku latihan dramanya sebentar? Walau ceritanya dariku, tapi aku kurang hafal dialognya" Fang langsung sadar dan berdiri mendekati Boboiboy.

"Ba, baiklah, kalau begitu kita latihan sebentar"

 **Flask back off...**

"Tapi kenapa Aufa punya sedikit rambut puti--"

"AKH!! AYO SEMUANYA LATIHAN, KITA HARUS LATIHAN!!" Yaya mengalihkan perhatian murid-murid yang mengroboli Boboiboy. Boboiboy mendekati Yaya.

"Yaya, bagaimana ini? Aku takut ketahuan" Boboiboy berbisik-bisik.

"Untuk sementara sabar dulu soalnya semua teman benar-benar menganggapmu Aufa" Yaya menjawabnya dengan wajah waspada.

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Jam 12.45, Fang sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Sementara Boboiboy...

"Ayo Boboiboy, kita bakal tam--"

 **"Fa, Fa, Fang ada obat anti pusing? Atau obat penenang? Sepertinya sekarang gempa"** tangan Boboiboy sangat gemetaran, sepertinya Boboiboy mengalami demam panggung.

"Yang gempa sekarang cuman tubuhmu" Fang menekuk sedikit lututnya agar sesuai dengan tinggi badan Boboiboy.

"Anggap saja kalau kau sedang berada didalam ceritamu" Fang mengusuk surai Boboiboy.

"...baiklah, akan kucoba, terima kasih "

 ** _..._**

"Kami kelas 10-3 akan menampilkan drama **'lost princess and Prince of Darkness'** kami harap kalian menyukainya" Yaya sebagai narator sekarang berada diruangan narator dengan menggunakan micnya.

( **Ps:** kalau ada kalimat yang bergaris bawah, tandanya mereka ngikutin teks, kalau gak ada garis bawah berarti mereka... buat sendiri, ya whatever lah)

"Diceritakan suatu hari seorang wanita dari sebuah kerajaan sedang berjalan ditengah taman bersama para prajuritnya" Yaya mulai membaca ceritanya.

Panggung yang masih gelap gulita mendadak terang dan sudah berdiri seorang wanita (bisa dibilang begitu) dengan gaun wajah tenang nan cantik.

"Ah, pemandangan yang indah, aku berharap pemandangan ini bertahan selamanya" Boboiboy mulai memulai dialognya.

 _'ANJAY! LUMAYAN! BENAR-BENAR BAGUS! Padahal sebelumnya dia demam panggu-- jangan-jangan... '_ Fang sedikit tercengang dengan keberanian sang heroin.

"TAPI sang putri terlalu seru dengan karena bermain, karena itu ia tersesat dan tidak menemui jalan pulang" Yaya memulai intronya kembali.

"Aku dimana? Bagaimana ini? Seseorang tolong, aku takut gelap!" Boboiboy sangat pandai mengekspresikan sang karakter.

 _'Dia sebenarnya memang takut gelap-_-'_ Fang masih melihat pertunjukan Boboiboy dari ruang tunggu disamping podium.

"Halo wanita manis, kamu siapa? Nama?" Seorang lelaki pengembara yang diperankan oleh Gopal datang dihadapan Boboiboy.

"Owh, sang putri telah ditangkap oleh sang pengembara asing!!" Yaya sepertinya mulai terbawa suasana.

"To, TOLONG! _'TOLONG!! AKU TIDAK AFAL TEKSNYA!_ _Ya sudahlah, aku ngomong ngasal saja'_ " Boboiboy melepaskan genggaman Gopal.

"Tunggu! Kau siapa? Beraninya menyentuhku, pelecehan seksual!" Boboiboy membuat alur cerita baru.

 **"WHAT??!!??** _'seharusnya putrinya kan terlihat lemah, kok malah jadi memberontak gitu?'_ Fang langsung mengambil lembaran teks dan alur cerita. Bukannya kebingungan, Yaya malah semakin terbawa oleh alur cerita baru.

"Owh, memberontak ya, padahal aku ingin menjualmu di bar-bar, kalau kau tidak mau, ayo bertarung!" Gopal juga ikut membuat cerita baru.

 _'WOI! NGAPAIN IKUTIN CERITA BARU? JANGAN-JANGAN DIA GAK AFAL? DASAR BODO!!'_ Fang hanya bisa berteriak didalam batinya.

"Ok, sesuai permintaanmu, ayo kita bertarung!" Penonton yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya seru menonton pertunjukan aneh mereka.

" _'aku harus pakai kekuatan yang tidak terlalu mencolok, maaf Gopal'_ PUSARAN TAUFAN!!" Boboiboy benar-benar menggunakan jurusnya untuk menyerang Gopal.

"Aduh, duh! Sakit tau!" Gopal terduduk dilantai. Sementara itu Fang dikejutkan oleh Ying.

"Fang, bukannya giliranmu masuk?" Ying bertanya dengan wajah datar.

"Oh ya! _'Kenapa aku sampe lupa?'_ " Fang berlari dan berdiri dibelakang tubuh Boboiboy.

"Ow! Sepertinya pahlawan kita datang!" Yaya mengintro sambil memakan popcornnya.

"Cukup sampai disini! dasar pengembara asing, aku akan melindungi wanita ini" untunglah Fang tidak merubah alur ceritanya.

"Wo, woi! Aku sedang melawannya, jangan ganggu! Dasar pahlawan kesiangan!" Boboiboy malah mengusir Fang yang awalnya ingin membantu.

"Suruh siapa kau menyerangnya? Kan seharusnya itu bagianku dasar **bo.. DO**!" Fang menempelkan keningnya dengan Boboiboy.

 **"Apa katamu???!!??"** Boboiboy beradu kepala dengan Fang. Para penonton hanya tertawa dan menyangka jika cerita mereka hanyalah comedy. Mendadak seorang lelaki tampan datang dengan pakaian ala masketir seperti Fang.

"Woi woi,A, apa lagi ini?" Boboiboy beranjak kebelakang tubuh Fang sambil memegang tangannya.

"Si, siapa kau? _'Bukannya ini gak ada di dalam alur cerita?'_ " Fang sedikit heran, lelaki itu memakai topeng sehingga wajahnya tidak terlalu terlihat.

"Aku... eto.. Kai. bara! Aku datang kesini untuk mendapatkan hati sang putriku tercinta" lelaki aneh itu mendekati mereka berdua.

" ' _WTF? ABANG??!!?'_ Aku tidak akan menyerahkan hati sang putri! Hati sang putri sudah menjadi milikku!" Boboiboy terdiam mendengar perkataan Fang. Seluruh penonton sangat tertarik hingga ada yang berdiri demi melihat pertunjukan.

"Sepertinya ada cinta segitiga diantara mereka, siapakah yang menang?" Yaya sepertinya tidak membutuhkan teks intro lagi.

Mendadak Fang menggunakan kekuatan bayangnya.

"Harimau bayang! Serang!" Boboiboy malah terkejut. "Woi, masa pakai kekuatan mencolok disaat seperti ini?" Boboiboy berbisik-bisik ditelinga Fang.

"Gimana lagi? Soalnya lawannya bang Kaizo" Fang memperjelaskanya.

"Bang Kaizo? Kenapa kau tau?" Boboiboy betanya dengan polos. "Seharusnya kau sudah tau lah! Kau harus menggunakan kekuatan yang gak mencolok" Fang menjawab dengan wajah datarnya ditambah emot keringan.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus gabungin kekuatan kita! Ah! Aku tau kekuatan apa yang tidak mencolok"

Boboiboy mengeluarkan kekuatan tanahnya namun ditambah sedikit dengan bumbu drama.

"Wahai kekuatan kerajaanku, keluarlah wahai prajurit golem!" Boboiboy mengulurkan tangannya dan terbentuklah golem tanah.

 **"ITU MENCOLOK DASAR BEGOK!"**

"Woi! Kalau putrinya kuat, untuk apa ada pangeran dicerita ini?" Beberapa penonton mengomentari sambil menyipitkan sebelah matanya.

"Pangeran! Saatnya!" Boboiboy memegang tangan Fang.

"Wahai lelaki terkutuk, dengan kekuatan kegelapanku dan kekuatan kerajaan putri, kau akan tumbang" Fang sepertinya ikut terbawa alur cerita Boboiboy (kan memang cerita Boboiboy).

Fang mengambil pedang dan pura-pura menusuk sang karakter yang tiba-tiba muncul sekaligus golep tanah yang menonjok wajah karakter antagonis. Ketika bang Kaizo tumbang, semua penonton terdiam sesaat dan mereka langsung berteriak senang.

"Nice pangeran!!" Sepertinya semua penonton juga sangat menikmati pertunjukan. Boboiboy langsung terduduk dengan napas lega.

(Pertunjukan macam apa ini???)

"Syukur... syukurlah.." Fang duduk ala kerajaan dihadapan Boboiboy sambil melepaskan juba hitamnya dibelakang tubuhnya untuk menyelimuti sang putri.

"Putri, kau tidak apa?" Fang kembali memperbaiki drama yang sudah hancur.

"Iya, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi jika tidak ada dirimu pangeran" Boboiboy tersenyum manis dihadapan Fang.

" _'sebenarnya kau bisa selamat walaupun aku tidak ada!'_ Putri, apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, karena itu...jadilah pendamping hidupku, karena aku mencintaimu"

"..." Boboiboy terdiam dan ia memberikan tangannya kepada Fang.

 _'akhirnya aku mengakuinya, aku suka denganmu, selama ini aku selalu mengelak untuk mengakuinya, tapi aku akui aku menyukaimu karena kau akan selalu menjadi pangeran kegelapanku yang gelap disaat terang dan terang disaat gelap'_

... ya... aku juga mencintaimu, wahai pangeran" mata Yaya bersinar-sinar, Yaya langsung menutupi intronya sambil menangis terharu.

"Dan putri dan pangeran hidup bahagia selamanya!!! TAMAT!!" Satu gedung berteriak bahagia termasuk Yaya dan teman sekelas yang menangis melihat drama mereka.

Boboiboy dan Fang langsung terduduk lega.

"Syu, syukurlah selesai juga dramanya" teman-teman sekelas mendekati mereka sambil memberikan tepuk tangan.

"Selamat kalian berdua!" Yaya dengan semangat datang kearah mereka berdua.

"Terima kasih semua, tapi...maaf, sebenarnya..." Boboiboy melepaskan wignya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Aku Boboiboy, bukan Aufa, sekali lagi... aku minta maaf!!" Boboiboy membungkukkan badannya dihadapan murid-murid lain.

"Kami sudah tau kok"

"Memangnya siapa lagi kalau buka Boboiboy yang punya golem tanah?"

"Suaranya saja kami sudah tau, lagian wajah imut Boboiboy juga sudah ketahuan kok dari awal"

"Sejujurnya kami juga lebih suka Boboiboy yang memerankan karakter putri dibanding Aufa"

"Rambut putihmu kan juga kelihatan dimata kami, siapa lagi yang punya rambut secuput putih kalau bukan Boboiboy?"

"Lagian kan ini cerita Boboiboy, jadi Boboiboy juga berhak mengubah ceritanya" satu kelas ternyata sudah mengetahui bahwasannya Boboiboy adalah seorang putri.

"Kalian..." Boboiboy terbelalak menatap sekelasnya, Yaya mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil mengeluarkan jari ibunya. "Aku dan teman sekelas sudah menyetujuinya, makanya, tidak usah sungkan-sungkan, kita kan teman?" Yaya selalu bijak dalam memberikan jawaban kepada Boboiboy. Boboiboy hanya bisa tersenyum lega mendengarnya.

"... terima kasih semuanya"

"Masalahnya cuman satu, karena cerita kita tidak sesuai naskah, jadi kita dieleminasi" mendengar kalimat seorang siswa, Yaya langsung lesu dan terduduk dibawah lantai.

"Kemenangan kita...SUDAH MELAYANG!" Yaya menangis frustasi, Boboiboy langsung mendekati Yaya dan duduk sujud.

"MAAF!!" Boboiboy tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa, mendadak Fang mengambil sebuah kertas informasi dari hasil runding penonton.

"Tapi...karena menurut penonton, penampilan kita yang paling bagus, jadi kita pemenangnya" Boboiboy dan Yaya langsung berdiri dan memojoki Fang.

"BENERAN???!!!??" serentak mereka bertanya.

"I, iya..."

Semuanya langsung semangat kembali. "Ini semua berkat Boboiboy" Yaya malah menangis terharu.

"Padahal tadi kau menangis karenaku, sekarang gembira karena aku juga, dasar gaje" Boboiboy langsung melepaskan wignya dan menghapus make upnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Fang sudah mengganti bajunya dan mendiamkan diri di perpustakaan.

 ** _..._**

 _'...kenapa aku senang sekali saat mendengar Boboiboy ingin mejadi putri? Apa perasaanku belum luput?'_ Fang dikejutkan oleh Boboiboy yang mengagetkan Fang dari belakang.

"FANG!!"

"What the-- oh.. Boboiboy, kau membuat umurku memendek lo" Fang memegang dadanya yang terasa berdenyut dengan sangat kuat.

"Maaf maaf, makasih kerjasamanya" Boboiboy memberikan Fang minuman dan duduk beranjak duduk disebelah lelaki tsundere itu.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang itu, oh ya, kenapa kau berani tampil tadi? Padahal awalnya kau kan demam panggung" Boboiboy tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan itu karena Boboiboy sudah menduga kalau lelaki bersurai gelap itu akan menanyakan hal itu.

"Sebelumnya kau kan sudah bilang **'agap saja kau sedang didalam cerita'** karena itu aku merasa tenang"

"Em...woi Boboiboy, besok kan masih hari festival...*blush* kau ingin pergi ke festival denganku besok? Bukan berarti aku mau jalan bersamamu, jangan salah paham dulu ya!" Fang menyembunyikan wajahnya di atas meja.

"Eh, boleh kok" Boboiboy menjawab dengan mudah. Mungkin besok adalah hari yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh Fang, mungkin.

 **Tbc**

Masih ada lanjutannya kok.

"Oh ya, Fang, kau pernah tidak lihat wanita kelas 10-3 berambut panjang ikal, warna rambutnya kuning sedikit oren, matanya berwarna ungu trus makai jepit bintang?" Boboiboy berpikir Fang akan mengetahui wanita itu.

"Hah? Aku tidak pernah melihat cewek kayak gitu, napa?"

"Soalnya jepit rambutnya jatuh, pas aku ingin mengembalikannya, dia sudah pergi tanpa pamit"

"Ya sudah, tunggu saja kalau kau bertemu dia lagi"

 **Tbc**

Hahahaha, jepit cewek itu masih sama Boboiboy, kapan ya dia datang lagi? Di chapter selanjutnya, Boboiboy mulai belajar untuk mencintai Fang tapi...ada sesuatu yg buat dia ragu untuk jatuh cinta ke Fang, pokoknya tunggu update ya.

Bye~~~


	11. Pemakaman

Halo gaes, Leia minta maaf sedikit lama ngasih chapter ini.

 **Warning: Fang x Boboiboy** Dont like, dont read

Enjoy~~~

Malam, sudah jam 12 malam, Fang dan Kaizo masih bermain kartu hingga mata mereka berkantung.

"Kali ini aku tidak akan kalah..." Fang menyerahkan kartunya agar Kaizo dapat mengambil salah satu dari kartunya.

"Heh, kau mulai berani melawanku ya, tapi..." Kaizo menarik salah satu kartu Fang dan...

"Hahahaha, menang lagi!!!" Kaizo langsung melemparkan kartunya.

"Tidak adil, ayo main sekali lagi!" Fang tidak bisa tidur jika dirinya tidak menang.

"Ini sudah tengah malam lo" Fang mendekati kakaknya dan melihat iris kakaknya yang sama dengan irisnya tersebut.

"Na, napa Pang?" Kaizo sedikit heran karena Fang tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu menjauh dari kakaknya yang menyebalkan tersebut.

"Bang, pas drama tadi kenapa abang mendadak datang? Untung teman sekelas tidak curiga" Fang menyipitkan matanya.

"Hahaha, sesekali aku ikut soalnya males banget di toko sendirian" Kaizo malah tertawa. Fang langsung berdiri sambil menghelahkan napasnya dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Aku mau tidur, sesekali abang yang bersihkan ya" Fang kembali ke atas kasurnya sambil melihat langit-langit kamarnya.

 _'Waktu drama tadi, sepertinya abang serius mengatakan kalimat itu, apa aku relakan saja cintaku?'_ Kaizo mendadak datang sambil menatap wajah Fang dari atas.

"Woi Pang--"

"WHAT THE--"

 **BLETAK!!!**

Fang langsung berdiri dari kasurnya, tapi naas keningnya tertabrak oleh kepala sang kakak dan menyebabkan rasa sakit yang lumayan.

"A, aduh duh, kenapa sih bang?" Fang masih menyentuh kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Sory sory, aku cuman mau tanya, besok kau sekolah tidak?" Kaizo memberikan pertanyaan yang basi.

"Tentu lah aku sekolah"

"Bukannya besok kita mau ke makam?"

"Eh?... makam?.." 1menit, 2 menit, 5 menit, 10 menit, hingga 15 menit, akhirnya Fang ingat.

"What? Oh ya besok peringatan kematian orang tua kita ya? _'Aku padahal sudah mengajak Boboiboy ke festival besok, gimana nih?'_ " Fang berpikir keras untuk menemukan jalan keluar, tapi al hasil...

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

For: Boboiboy

 _Maaf Boboiboy, aku tidak bisa datang ke sekolah karena ada urusan, maaf_

Fang

"...ini mimpi kan?" Boboiboy terus menucek matanya, Fang bukan tipe orang yang sering izin, bahkan Fang tidak pernah izin saat ia SMP kelas 9 kemarin. Handphone Boboiboy langsung terjatuh dari tangannya. Boboiboy langsung mengambil seragamnya dan mempercepat gerakannya. Ia langsung berlari keluar dari kamarnya dan pergi dari rumah ke toko Tok Aba. Saat ia sampai, sesuai dugaan...

"Kapal angkasa bang Kaizo tidak ada..." hilang sudah tenaga Boboiboy, dengan lemas Boboiboy berjalan mendekati ocobot yang sibuk menyiapkan minuman.

"Ocobot? Kau tau kemana bang Kaizo dan Fang?" Boboiboy langsung bertanya tanpa memberikan sapaan pagi.

"Baru pagi sudah tergesa-gesa, bang Kaizo dan Fang sudah pergi pagi2 banget sekitar jam 5 pagi entah kemana" Boboiboy langsung terduduk lemas.

"'Tidak seperti biasanya mereka pergi tanpa alasan' ya sudah aku mau berangkat" Boboiboy mengambil selembar roti dan pergi ke sekolah sambil mengunyahnya dijalan.

Disekolah, Boboiboy hanya berjalan bersama Gopal yang hanya terpikir dengan makanan.

"Fang tidak seperti biasanya pergi tanpa alasan, padahal dia jarang izin" Boboiboy masih berpikir keras tentang Fang.

"Aku saja tidak tau, pas kelas 9 dia juga hanya izin dua kali, waktu dia sakit sama ada urusan keluarga" mendengar kalimat Gopal, Boboiboy langsung teringat.

"jangan-jangan..."

 **Waktu kelas 9 SMP...**

 _"Fang, kenapa besok kau tidak masuk sekolah?" Boboiboy berjalan dibelakang Fang yang ingin pulang ke rumahnya._

 _"Karena besokhari peringatan orang tuaku yang sudah meninggal, tepatnya tanggal 19 Oktober"_

 **Flask back off..**

" _'waktu itu bang Kaizo juga datang kesini'_ Gopal, sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"Hari ini 19 Oktober" Boboiboy hanya bersikap tenang walau dikepalanya selalu terpikir dengan lelaki berkacamata itu.

 _'Fang... kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku tentang hal itu?'_

Di planet lain yang sangat jauh dari bumi, Fang duduk dihadapan makam orang tuannya sambil menatap diam.

"Ibu, ayah, kuharap kalian tenang disana" Fang menaruh bunga berwarna kuning diatas makam orang tuannya. Sementara itu Kaizo menunggu Fang didepan gerbang pemakaman.

"Ano... ibu dan ayah, aku sepertinya masih jatuh cinta dengan orang yang sama yang kuceritakan tahun kemarin, namanya Boboiboy, perasaanku masih belum luput karena hanya Boboiboy orang yang pertama menganggapku sebagai temannya, tapi...bang Kaizo sebenarnya juga menyukai Boboiboy, dan dia menyuruhku untuk mendapatkan Boboiboy. Entah kenapa aku jadi merasa bersalah, hehehe...soalnya...aku juga ingin sesekali mengalah kepada abang...maaf aku bicara terlalu banyak, dah ibu, ayah, tahun depan aku bakal datang lagi, tunggulah ceritaku selanjutnya ya" Fang berdiri dari posisinya dan pergi keluar dari pekarangan.

(Tegar sekali dirimu mas ;-;)

"Lumayan lama ya, apa yang kau ceritakan ke ibu dan ayah?" Kaizo memulai pembicaraannya.

"... tidak ada, hanya tentang sekolah saja, ayo pulang"

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Sorenya, Boboiboy yang merenung didalam kamarnya tiba-tiba melihat kapal angkasa Kaizo mendarat. Dengan cepat Boboiboy keluar dari kamarnya dan pergi ke toko.

"Hah, akhirnya selesa--..ii..." Fang baru saja ingin mengangkat tangannya tapi ia langsung melihat Boboiboy yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan wajah penuh amarah yang membuat Fang langsung ketakutan dan melambai-lambai kecil.

"Bo, Boboiboy, ma, maaf aku membatalkannya, aku tidak sengaja lupa, maaf, maaf!" Boboiboy berjalan selangkah demi selangkah, Fanh sudah menutupi matanya dan siap mendapatkan ocehan keras dari Boboiboy.

"Dasar bodo!" Di luar ekspetasi, Boboiboy memeluk kuat tubuh Fang. Wajah Boboiboy langsung berubah dan menjadi tatapan sedih.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kalau hari ini hari pemakaman hah? Aku juga tidak akan marah kalau kau membantalkannya" Fang langsung tersenyum sambil mengusuk kepala Boboiboy.

"Maaf maaf, aku tidak mau berbagi kesedihan kepadamu" Fang mengatakannya dengan sedih.

"Bukan seperti itu yang aku mau! Seharusnya sebagai teman, aku juga harus merasakan kesedihanmu juga, dasar kacamata tengik!" Boboiboy malah menghina Fang.

 **"Kacamata tengik?** Ya sudahlah, ini juga salahku" mendadak Kaizo melambai kecil sambil turun dari kapal angkasanya.

"Wah, wah, sepertinya Boboiboy menemukan kembali **pangerannya"** mendengar kalimat Kaizo, Fang dan Boboiboy serentak melepaskan pelukannya.

"*blush*Siapa juga yang mau pelukan? Amit dah" Boboiboy langsung memegang pundaknya yang tidak terasa pegal.

"*blush* Hah? Siapa yang pertama kali mulai hah? Dasar bodo!" Fang seperti biasa selalu menyilang tangannya sambil membuang muka dari hadapan Boboiboy.

 **"APA??!!??"** Kaizo hanya tertawa melihat mereka berdua yang tidak bisa akur dan tidak dapat jujur satu sama lain.

 **Tbc**

Mataku sudah berkantung~~~

Indo*mie ku sudah habis~~

Nunggu hasil ujian~~

Bokek~~

Nasib~~~

Pembaca: **lagu macam apa ini??**

Ya maaf maaf, chapter selanjutnya bakal makin seru, terus cek update ya! Thank yang sudah reviews, 1 review dari kalian sangat bermakna, bye~~


	12. Misteri

Badan pegel-pegel karna pindah, tapi masih semangat nulis!!

 **Warning: Fang x Boboiboy**

Dont like dont read

Happy reading~~

 _"Gelap, aku harus kemana? SIAPA SAJA TOLONG AKU!!!! "_ _ditengah sunyinya hutan, seorang anak berjalan sendirian, ia melihat sisi kanan dan kirinya, namun ia tidak_ _menemukan sedikitpun cahaya. Hingga ia bertemu dengan seseorang._

 _"Si, siapa kau? Jangan-jangan kau pembunuh seperti di cerita itu ya? " Anak itu langsung menuduh seseorang yang mendadak datang ditengah kekhawatirannya._

 _"Aku tidak pembunuh kok, kau tersesat ya? Kau mau ikut denganku?" Seseorang yang terlihat samar-samar itu tidak terlihat mencurigakan._

 _"Tidak mau, seseorang! Tolong..." anak itu tidak sadarkan diri karena tubuhnya sangat lemas dan tidak memiliki sisa tenaga lagi. Dengan sabar orang misterius itu mengakat tubuh lemah anak itu dan membawanya keluar hutan. Setelah keluar dari_ _hutan, anak itu terbangun dan_ _melihat lelaki yang membawanya keluar dari dalam hutan._

 _"Eh?...anu..." saat anak itu menyentuh pundak lelaki itu, ia melihat sebuah darah yang mengalir ditangan kanan lelaki tersebut._

 _"Hah? Lukamu..." dengan cepat anak itu mengambil pembalut lukanya dan memakaikannya di tangan lelaki penyelamat itu._

 _"Terima kasih, tapi sepertinya luka ini bakal membekas, kau tidak apa kan?" Lelaki itu seperti tidak mempedulikan dirinya dan lebih mementingkan anak itu._

 _"Ah, eh...iya, terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku... DAH!!" Anak itu berlari ketakutan. Lelaki yang terluka itu ingin sekali memanggil anak itu, tapi anak itu sudah terlanjur berlari jauh darinya._

 _'Maafkan aku, aku berlari karena aku takut, mungkin aku akan membalas kebaikannya suatu hari nanti, tapi... aku tidak ingat wajahnya, yang kuingat hanyalah...'_

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

"Woi Boboiboy, kau kenapa?" Gopal sahabat terdekat Boboiboy memanggilnya sambil memberikan tugas kepada lelaki bertopi jingga itu.

"Ah, maaf aku melamun tadi" Boboiboy merapikan topinya yang sedikit miring. Gopal mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Boboiboy.

"... eh, kenapa?" Boboiboy menyipitkan matanya karena tingkah aneh sahabatnya itu.

"Jangan-jangan kau sedang jatuh cinta?" Muka Boboiboy langsung merah padam.

"Aku tidak jatu, jatuh cinta kok, siapa bilang? Hahahahaha" Boboiboy berusaha menetralkan suasana sambil mengipas-ngipaskan wajahnya dengan kertas tugas yang diberikan Gopal tadi.

"Kau terlihat berbohong"

"Ekh-- *blush* po-kok-nya aku belum jatuh cinta, dah aku mau pulang" Boboiboy langsung mengambil tasnya dan pergi dari sekolah. Fang yang mendengar kalimat Boboiboy tadi hanya rada lega plus kecewa karena disatu sisi ia bersyukur kalau Boboiboy belum mencintai seseorang dan disatu sisi dia kecewa karena Boboiboy belum mencintai dirinya. Mendadak tukang berisik, si Gopal duduk dikursi Boboiboy dan menghadap kearah Fang yang membaca buku novel ringannya.

"Duh duh, mau sampai kapan kau menunggu Boboiboy jatuh cinta kepadamu?" Gopal menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa kecil. Fang hanya memasang muka cemberutnya sambil mengambil headsetnya agar tidak terlalu mendengar perkataan Gopal.

"Sampai meteor coklat turun di ladang gandum trus jadi koko*ruch" Fang menjawab secara asal.

"Woi seriusan lah...kau tidak capek tuh nungguin Boboiboy supaya peka? Kau kan sudah jatuh cinta dengannya **lebih dari 3 tahun"** Gopal memperjelasnya. Fang langsung memasukkan bukunya kedalam tas dan beranjak berdiri sambil menghelahkan napasnya.

"Tidak tau lah, tapi aku tetap berusaha mendapatkanya" Fang langsung pergi dari kelas, Gopal pun mengambil tasnya dan menyusul Fang.

"Wo, woi tunggu!!"

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Fang membeli sebuah minuman kaleng untuk Gopal dan dirinya.

"Nih, untukmu" Fang mengulurkan botol tersebut.

"Makasih Fang, tumben mau traktir" Gopal menyenggol sedikit badan Fang sambil tertawa #alwayshappy.

"*blush* aku membelikannya untukmu karena cuaca sekarang panas, jangan salah paham dulu!" Fang berusaha menutupi sifat baiknya (tsundere) #authordigebuk.

"Gopal..." Fang memulai pembicaraannya.

"Napa?"

"Sebelumnya Boboiboy pernah jatuh cinta dengan seseorang? Kau kan teman dekatnya dan sudah lama kenal dengannya"

"Jatuh cinta ya...kayaknya dulu dia pernah jatuh cinta" Fang langsung tersedak dan memberhentikan minumnya.

"PERNAH??"

"iya, dulu kan dia pernah masuk kedalam hutan, trus dia tersesat. Pas ditengah hutan, dia ketemu sama cowok asing ditengah hutan, Boboiboy pingsan trus dia dibawa keluar sama cowok itu dan dia bilang...

 **9 tahun yang lalu...**

 _"Gopal!_ _" Boboiboy menyapa temanya dekatnya._

 _"Kenapa?"_

 _"Aku...sepertinya jatuh cinta"_

 _"*tersedak* uhuk.. uhuk, apa?? Jatuh cinta? Memangnya sama siapa?"_

 _"Tidak tahu"_

 _"E, Gubrak dah! Ma, macam mana kau bisa jatuh cinta sama orang yang tidak kau tahu?"_

 _"Aku memang tidak tahu, tapi... dari kebaikanlah yang membuat aku jatuh cinta"_

 _"Ada yang kau ingat dari dia lagi?"_

 _"Em...yang kuingat cuman rambut gelap keunguan"_

 **Flask back off...**

"Dia bilang gitu" Fang hanya terdiam dan tidak terlalu serius dalam menanggapi Gopal.

"Woi Fang, jangan-jangan cowok itu kau?" Gopal asal menebak.

"Hah? Kenapa aku?" Fang meluruskan kacamatanya.

"Soalnya dia bilang rambut gelap keunguan, persis seperti rambutmu"

"Hei hei, banyak orang yang rambut gelap--"

"Tapi tidak keunguan kan?" Gopal tersenyum jahat sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi Fang.

"Ada kok, contohnya abangku"

"Kalian kan bersaudara, sudah jelaslah warna rambut kalian sama"

"... _'aku tidak yakin kalau aku lelaki itu'_ dulu aku juga pernah ke hutan, tapi--"

"SUDAH JELAS ITU KAU FANG!!!" Gopal memegang pundak Fang dan memutar-mutarkan tubuh Fang hingga Fang nyaris muntah karena pusingnya.

"Ti, ti, tidak tau, mungkin ber, berhenti woi, pusing!!!"

"AKH!!! Sory!! Karena aku terlalu bersemangat" Gopal langsung melepaskan tangannya. Fang berjalan dengan arah yang tidak menentu.

"Aduh, duh, kau berlebihan lo! Lagian, belum tentu yang menyelamatkannya, sudahlah, aku lewat jalan sini, dah!" Fang berusaha untuk tetap cool dan berjalan tenang walau sekarang kepalanya seperti pesawat ulang-aling yang berputar.

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 _'Aku tidak yakin kalau yang nyalamatin Boboiboy itu aku, aku memang pernah ke hutan gelap sih, tapi...'_

Muka Fang tidak tenang, ternyata ia terus terusan memikirkan perkataan Gopal sore tadi. Kaizo menatap heran adik kesayangannya tersebut sambil meminum kopi panasnya.

"Pa, Pang, kau sehat kan?"

"Menurut abang?" Kaizo memegang dahi Fang, tapi tidak sedikitpun terdeteksi suhu panas.

"Kau kurang tidur ya? Oh ya, besok aku mau pergi dari bumi lagi" Kaizo memberikan jaketnya diatas kepala Fang. Fang memperhatikan belakang tangan abangnya.

"Oh ya, abang dapat luka ditangan itu kapan?"

"Oh, ini...sekitar 9 tahun yang lalu sih, udah lumayan lama lah...kenapa memangnya?"

"...gak ada"

 **Tbc**

Jadi menurut kalian siapa yang nyelamatin Boboiboy? Fang atau Kaizo??!!??

Jujur sebenarnya gua juga bingung, tengok di update selanjutnya ya!!


	13. Tidak akan menyerah

Chapter 13

Halo again minaa-san, akhirnya upload lagi, udah pada simpen indo*mie untuk sahur besok? Wkwkwk, bagi yang islam kalo lagi puasa jangan baca ini ya pas siang, nanti puasanya makruh, nanti pas buka baru isi asupan

 **Warning: Fang x Boboiboy**

 **You puasa? Dont read this pas siang**

Happy reading!!

 **Boboiboy P. O. V**

Namaku Boboiboy, sepertinya aku sedang jatuh cinta atau semacamnya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta dengan rivalku sendiri, Fang, ya, anak oriental yang bisa dibilang lebih pintar dariku dan dia selalu bersifat tsundere terhadap semua orang, tapi dibalik sifatnya itu, dia sangat perhatian dan baik walau dia selalu memasang wajah yang dingin dan cuek.

Pagi ini aku berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk bangun lebih cepat dibanding biasanya dan pergi ke sekolah jam 6 pagi dimana semua orang belum datang. Rencanaku datang pagi karena...

"Ah, pagi Fang" Fang selalu datang cepat dimana murid lain belum datang.

 **Boboiboy P. O. V off**

"Tumben kau cepat hari ini" Fang tetap memandang bukunya sambil menggunakan headsetnya.

"Kebetulan kau datang cepat, kalau begitu... " Fang melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia berdiri dari kursinya dan mendekati Boboiboy yang sekarang berada di dekat loker belakang.

Boboiboy yang tidak tahu apa-apa dan diam di tempat. Fang semakin mendekati Boboiboy dan semakin mendekat dan mendekat.

"*blush*Ke, kenapa?" Jantung Boboiboy sangat berdebar dan Boboiboy hanya bisa menutup matanya.

"Ayo bantu aku" ternyata Fang mengambil sebuah sapu dibelakang tubuh Boboiboy.

 _'Nya, nyaris saja aku berteriak...'_ Boboiboy menutupi wajahnya dengan topi orangenya agar Fang tidak mengetahui wajah Boboiboy yang sekarang sangat merah.

"Woi, kau kenapa?" Fang memecahkan pikiran Boboiboy.

"Ah, maaf, kau mau bersih-bersih?" Boboiboy mendekati Fang.

"Iya, aku selalu bersihin kelas ini setiap pagi" diluat dugaan, ternyata Fang seorang yang sangat pembersih dan intelentik.

" _'ternyata Fang serajin ini'_ ternyata kau sangat perhatian dengan kelas ya" Boboiboy tersenyum kearah Fang. Fang langsung menutup sebelah matanya dengan tangan yang tertutup sarung tangannya.

"*blush* bersiin kelas bukan berarti aku peduli dengan kelas ini, aku bersiin kelas karena kotor saja, jangan salah paham dulu" Boboiboy hanya tertawa melihat sifat Fang, Boboiboy sepertinya mulai bertekad untuk datang lebih awal agar bisa membantu Fang setiap hari.

"Oh ya, bang Kaizo sekarang dimana?"

"Oh... dia sudah pergi dari sini"

"Eh?"

 ** _..._**

"Kapten, sepertinya kau sedang letih karena perkerjaanmu" Lahap mendekati kaptennya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kaizo.

"Hm? Tidak kok" Kaizo selalu bersikap kejam dan dingin dihadapan bawahannya, bahkan ke rekan-rekannya.

"Kapten, ini surat yang perlu anda tanda tangani" beberapa bawahannya memberikan beberapa dokumen pernyataan perang.

"Perang lagi? _'Dasar, padahal aku sedang malas berperang, ya sudahlah, kutebas sekali saja mereka, setelah itu selesai'_ " Kaizo menanda tangani kertas itu.

"Terima kasih kapten" para bawahannya pun pergi dari ruangan khususnya itu. Kaizo terus memegang kepalanya sambil menutupi matanya dengan kain putih.

"Kapten" Lahap memanggil Kaizo, tapi Kaizo tidak sadar karena ia melamun.

"Kapten" Lahap kembali memanggil Kaizo dan akhirnya Kaizo tersadar dan menjawabnya.

"Eh, apa?"

"Sepertinya kapten sering melamun akhir-akhir ini, kenapa?" Kaizo berdiri dari kursinya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" Kaizo berjalan menuju dinding kaca sambil menatap bintang-bintang.

"Kapten sedang jatuh cinta ya?" Beberapa prajuritnya kembali masuk kedalam ruangannya.

"Hah? *blush*...ya, bisa dibilang begitu" kenyataan yang mengejutkan ketika mendengar perkataan sang kaptennya. Tidak disangka orang terkuat sejagad raya sedang jatuh cinta dengan seseorang yang belum jelas keberadaannya.

"Seperti apa orangnya? Tinggi? Elegan?" Sepertinya prajurit muda Kaizo sangat penasaran.

"Ya...seperti itu... _'sebenarnya dia super imut sih'_ " prajurit Kaizo semakin kepo dengan hubungan Kaizo.

"Kapten punya saingan cinta?" Prajurit Kaizo mengambil note kecil untuk mencatatnya.

"Sangian cinta ya...ada, tapi aku lebih memilih untuk mundur" Kaizo memegang belakang lehernya.

"Kenapa mundur? Orang kuat seperti anda kan bisa mengalahkan siapa saja, jangan menyerah semudah itu Kapten!" Mendengar kalimat prajuritnya, Kaizo langsung yakin dan merasa untuk tidak menyerah begitu saja.

"Ya ya, sudahlah, cepat persiapkan pasukan, kalau kalian gagal, leher kalian akan kutebas" Kaizo langsung memasang muka mengerikannya, para prajurit langsung menelan ludahnya dan pergi dari ruangan Kaizo.

 _'Huf...mungkin aku harus bersaing dengan Pang, tapi...akh!! AKU PUSING!!'_ Kaizo mengucek-ucek rambutnya hingga berantakan.

 ** _..._**

Pelajaran olahraga berlangsung, Boboiboy tidak ikut olahraga karena ia mengumpulkan tugas dari gurunya.

(Wait! Ini kok kayak cutseen yang pertama?)

Setelah itu, Boboiboy keluar dari ruang guru. Dijalan, ia menemui Gopal yang berjalan mendekati Boboiboy.

"Boboiboy, aku punya kabar bagus"

"Kabar bagus?"

"HAH? KAU MEMBOCORKAN CERITAKU KE FANG?" Darah Boboiboy langsung naik dan berusaha untuk menahan emosinya.

"Maaf maaf, soalnya dia tanya 'siapa orang yang Boboiboy suka'" Boboiboy terkejut mendengar kenyataan itu. Ia merasa aneh karena Fang bukanlah tipe orang yang kepo dan penasaran dengan urusan pribadi orang lain.

"Kau tidak berbohong kan? _'Kenapa Fang bertanya seperti itu?'_ " Boboiboy membuang tatapannya karena masih bingung dan tidak percayaan.

"Tidak, aku juga mau kasih tau, dulu kau kan ditolong oleh lelaki berambut gelap keunguan, jangan-jangan itu Fang?"

"Fang? Rambut gelap ungu itu bukan hanya Fang lo" Boboiboy masih sedikit tidak percaya.

"Tapi dia bilang dia pernah masuk ke dalam hutan gelap juga lo, kan ceritanya pas dengan ceritamu juga" Gopal berusaha membuat Boboiboy yakin.

"...aku tidak tahu, tapi terima kasih ya sudah memberitahu" Boboiboy dan Gopal akhirnya masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Boboiboy masih kepikiran tentang pembicaraa tadi.

 ** _..._**

Pelajaran telah selesai, Fang langsung mengambil tasnya dan pergi dari kelas. Fang menjauh dari kelas, tapi di tengah jalannya ia dikejutkan oleh suara dari belakangnya.

"Fa, Fang!" Mendengar suara Boboiboy, Fang langsung berbalik menghadap kearah lelaki yang sekarang bernapas terangah-engah.

"Kenapa Boboiboy?"

"Ad, hah.. hah..pulang bareng yok, ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan"

 ** _..._**

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Fang seperti biasa selalu memberikan minuman kaleng kesukaannya kepada teman.

"...aku dengar kau tau tentang ceritaku saat tersesat di hutan dulu ya?"

"Eh...i, iya"

"Sebenarnya aku takut gelap karena kejadian itu juga, aku tersesat seperti cerita dibuku itu, aku tidak tau bagaimana nasibku kalau tidak bertemu dengan lelaki itu"

"Cowok berambut gelap itu ya?"

"Iya, dia...cinta pertamaku"

 _'Hah?'_ Mendengar kalimat Boboiboy, Fang langsung terlesu dan merasa hatinya hampa.

"Le, lelaki itu...siapa?"

"Entah lah, aku juga tidak tau, waktu itu aku ketakutan sampai pingsan, hehehe...tapi dia menyelamatkanku dan saat aku tersadar, aku melihat dirinya yang terluka dibelakang tangannya, akj langsung membantunya dan kabur, padahal aku belum mengetahui namanya"

Fang tau persis siapa laki-laki itu, tapi dia tidak ingin memberitahukan hal itu kepada Boboiboy karena ia tidak ingin hati Boboiboy jatuh ditangan orang itu.

"Boboiboy"

"Hm?" Fang langsung memeluk kuat tubuh Boboiboy. Boboiboy gemetaran dan penyakit gagapnya langsung timbul.

"*blush* Ke, ke, ke, kenapa Fa, Fang?" Fang langsung memegang kedua pundak Boboiboy.

"Aku tidak ingin kau pergi dariku!"

 **Tbc**

 **Ow shit!** Kayaknya Fang mulai nunjukin perasaannya nih, jangan dulu deh Fang, soalnya kalau Fang kasih tau perasaannya, cerita ini bakal tamat, **TIDAK!!!!**

Btw, selamat menjalankan puasa bagi yang menjalankan, gua juga minta maaf kalau ada salah sama kalian, eh kan belum lebaran, puasa aja belum!! Hehehe, gua juga minta maaf kalau gua nanti jarang upload karena puasa

OK, next chapter tunggu ya!!


	14. Khilaf

Halo semua, akhirnya update lagi setelah sekian lama, gk lama-lama juga sih hehehe. Silakan berbuka dengan yang yaoi-- maksudnya dengan yang manis.

 **Warning: Fang x Boboiboy**

Dont like, jangan dibaca

Happy reading!!

"Aku tidak ingin kau pergi dariku!"

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

"Hah? Pergi? Apa maksudmu?" Boboiboy memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Fang terkejut karena telah keceplosan mengucapkannya.

"*blush* Ma, maksudku pergi dari tugas kelompok yang belum siap...dah!" Fang memegang kepalanya dan pergi menjauh. Boboiboy yang masih berpikir jernih tidak mengerti maksud dari lelaki berkacamata itu. Boboiboy hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan pulang ke rumah.

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Malam, Fang merasa kepalanya pusing karena kepalanya terus menerus diserang oleh pikiran yang mengganggu aktivitasnya sehingga ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumahnya dan keliling ke ujung pertokoan tua dipinggiran kota. Fang sudah menyiapkan jaket tebalnya agar tidak terkena suhu dingin.

Di penghujung kota, Fang melihat beberapa lelaki seumurannya sedang bermain point blank-- maaf salah tapi snaper virtual dimana kita bisa membunuh karakter game lewat tembakan virtual yang nyata. Fang berpikir untuk masuk kedalam center game itu. Ia sengaja menutup kepalanya dengan topi jaket agar wajahnya tidak terlihat oleh pengunjung. Tapi...

"Ah, Fang! Tumben datang kesini" ternyata ada seseorang yang sangat Fang kenal, samaran Fang langsung gagal seketika.

"Go, Gopal? Kenapa kau disini? _'Padahal aku sudah pakai penutup jaket'_ " Fang akhirnya membuka penutup jaketnya dan menunjukkan wajahnya.

"Kalau malam minggu aku selalu kesini **#jones** , kau juga mau main disini kan?" Fang menghelah napasnya.

"Pantes saja nilaimu selalu kecil, baiklah, aku main, tapi sekali saja ya" Fang mengambil sniper virtual diatas layar game tersebut. Gopal dengan semangat mengangkat snipernya.

"OK!! READY... GO!!"

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

1 jam kemudian...

"WOI GOPAL CEPET BUNUH MEREKA!" Fang sepertinya sudah lupa dengan kalimat awalnya tadi, ia sudah memainkan 10 game berturut-turut bersama rekannya Gopal.

(Jujur, gua kalau main game juga sering gitu-_-)

"Ok, tunggu sebentar ya!" Gopal sepertinya sangat jago dalam memainkan game virtual. Tulisan besar dilayar yang menandakan tulisan 'WIN' membuat mereka akhirnya berhenti bermain.

"Ah, BERHASIL!!!" Fang dan Gopal saling tos dan akhirnya mereka duduk dikursi istirahat mereka.

"Gilak, seru banget" Gopal mengelap keringat kemenangannya.

"Oi Fang, kau mau minum ini?" Gopal melemparkan sebuah botol kaleng kearah Fang. Fang tidak terlalu melihat jenis minumannya dan langsung membuka penutup botol dan meneguk minuman itu.

Sementara itu Boboiboy sedang membantu Ocobot untuk memasak didapur.

 _'Kenapa tadi Fang berbicara aneh? Seperti bukan dirinya, tapi...KENAPA AKU BAPER SIH????'_ karena sikap Boboiboy kurang memperhatikan perkerjaannya, akhirnya Boboiboy melukai jarinya sendiri.

"Adu, duh, duh" sebuah cairan merah yang disebut darah mengalir dari luka kecil dijari telunjuknya. Boboiboy langsung mengarah ke keran air dan menyalakan air untuk menghapus darah ditangannya.

"Dasar ceroboh, tunggu ya, aku ambilkan pelester luka" Ocobot pergi ke rak P3K. Disaat Boboiboy memeriksa bumbunya...

"Aduh, merica dan bawang kita habis" Boboiboy sudah mengecek seisi dapur, tapi ia tidak menemukan sedikitpun merica dan bawang.

"Hm...Boboiboy mau beli di toko bumbu? Lumayan jauh sih" Ocobot meminta pertolongan dari temannya itu.

"Oh, tidak apa, aku bisa beli kok, tunggu ya" Boboiboy melepaskan celemeknya, mengambil uang saku, dan pergi menuju toko itu.

Kembali ke Fang, mata Fang lama-kelamaan terlihat kabur dan pusing.

"Aduh... mataku kabur" Fang menyentuh dahinya.

"Mungkin mins mata kau nambah gak?" Gopal terkekeh kecil. Gopal langsung duduk disebelah Fang sambil merangkul teman seperjuangannya itu.

"Tidak mungkin lah, Gopal minuman tadi berisi apa?"

"Hm...soda"

"What? _'Soda? Aku paling gak bisa minum soda'_ " penglihatan Fang semakin kabur dan akbia berjalan mengelilingi seisi toko. Waktu semakin larut, sementara itu Fang...

"Ada phenex terbang! Hehehehe!" Ya, seperti yang Gopal duga, Fang sudah hilang kesadaran hanya karena sebuah minuman bersoda. Gopal dan orang-orang toko berusaha menyadarkan Fang.

"Woi Fang! Bangun!" Gopal memutar kepala Fang sambil mengipas-ngipas wajah Fang yang terlihat sedikit memerah akibat mabuk.

"Hahahaha, Gopal mukanya kayak bola basket dikasih rabut, hahaha!!"

Sementara itu Boboiboy yang sedang ditengah jalan melihat toko game yang sedikit berisik dan gaduh.

 _'Kenapa dengan toko game ini? Berisik banget'_ Boboiboy sepertinya penasaran dan masuk kedalam center game tersebut. Ia mengintip dari pintu toko yang terbuka, ia terkejut melihat teman dekatnya Gopal sedang berusaha membangunkan Fang yang mengigau tidak jelas.

"Hah? Gopal, kalian kenapa disini? Kenapa dengan Fang?" Boboiboy mendekati mereka berdua.

"Boboiboy, anu... ceritanya begini begitu"

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

"Heh? Fang mabuk gara-gara soda? Pft- hahaha, apaan itu? Masa mabuk cuman karena minuman soda?" Boboiboy terkekeh keras. Gopal ikut tertawa mendengarnya.

"Hahaha-- bukan waktunya ketawa Boboiboy!! Intinya bantuin aku bawa dia kerumahnya kembali" Gopal merangkul tubuh Fang dan melilitkan tangan Fang di pundaknya.

"Tidak usah, lebih baik dia tidur dirumahku dulu, sebelumnya aku beli bahan masakan dulu ya" Boboiboy pergi ketoko yang ia tuju.

Beberapa saat kemudian, langkah kaki Boboiboy mulai terdengar kembali dan kembali mendekati Gopal. "Aku kembali, ayo kita bawa Fang kerumahku" akhirnya mereka membawa tubuh Fang hingga sampai didepan pintu rumah Boboiboy.

"Akhirnya, ayo bawa dia kekamarku" Gopal mengetuk pintu rumah Boboiboy, saat itu Ocobot membukanya, ia terkejut melihat tubuh Fang yang tertidur dirangkulan Gopal dan Boboiboy.

"Selamat data-- eh?? Kok ada Gopal? Kenapa dengan Fang?" Ocobot dan Tok Aba bertanya kepada mereka berdua.

"Eh...Fang terlalu banyak ngerjain tugas, trus dia ketiduran di kursi dekat toko atok, jadi kami membawanya kemari" Gopal menutupi cerita sebenarnya karena jika Tok Aba tau, mereka akan dimarahi.

(Ya elah cuman minum soda aja udah mabuk, Fang kasihan)

Akhirnya Fang berhasil dibawa kekamar Boboiboy dan tertidur diatas kasur kesayangan Boboiboy.

"Syukurlah, sudah ya, dah Boboiboy, aku udah lelah banget" Gopal memutar lehernya agar tidak pegal.

"Ya, dah Gopal" Boboiboy melambai kecil kearah Gopal dan akhirnya Boboiboy ditinggal berdua bersama Fang.

 _'Dasar lemah, masa minum cola langsung mabuk?'_ Boboiboy naik ke atas kasurnya dan menidurkan kepala Fang diatas pangkuan kecilnya. Perlahan tangan Boboiboy mengusap surai gelap Fang.

 _'Seandainya... lelaki yang menyelamatkanku dihutan waktu itu kau Fang'_ Boboiboy melihat iris violet yang tertupi kacamata itu mulai terbuka secara perlahan.

"Fa, Fang?" Boboiboy mendekatkan wajahnya kearah lelaki berkacamata itu.

"...Boboiboy?...oh...hahaha, ternyata cuman mimpi ya?" sepertinya Fang mengigau dicampur rasa mabuknya.

 _'Eh? Dia mengira ini mimpi? Apa selama ini dia memimpikan diriku?'_ Boboiboy penasaran.

"Kau tau tidak Boboiboy, orang yang menyelamatkanmu ditengah hutan itu...aku" mendengar perkataan Fang, Boboiboy sangat terkejut setengah mati.

"Dan...selama ini **aku suka denganmu** "

Kepala Boboiboy didorong oleh tangan Fang, Fang sedikit mengangkat wajahnya dan ibir mereka saling bertemu, mulut Fang dan Boboiboy saling bertukar rasa manis. Boboiboy berusaha untuk melepaskan ciumannya, tapi bibirnya digigit oleh gigi Fang dan kepalanya ditahan oleh tangan kekar Fang. Dalam hitungan 5 detik, akhirnya bibir mereka saling terlepas karena Boboiboy membalas ggigitannya .

"selamat malam" Fang kembali tertidur dengan bibir yang sedikit terluka.

Kejadian first kiss yang tidak terduga bagi Boboiboy. Boboiboy langsung menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya yang gemetaran. Jantung Boboiboy tidak dapat berhenti berdegup kencang, wajahnya amat merah dan ia menahan teriakannya.

 _'In, ini... first kissku? Dan... lelaki yang menyelamatkanku dihutan itu... Fang?? "_

 **T-B-C**

 **What the fu--** ini chapter yang sangat memberikan asupan bagi kalian. Makin bingung kedepannya, ARRGGFFHH!!!


	15. Aku tidak bisa mengucapkannya

Halo gaes, sory ya kalau jarang update.

 **Warning: Fang x Boboiboy**

 **dont like, dont read**

Enjoy~~

Jam 21.43, hari sabtu malam minggu, tanggal 28 Oktober, di rumah Boboiboy.

Boboiboy berlari dari kamarnya dan masuk kedalam kamar kakeknya. Ia tidak dapat menahan rasa shocknya yang datang bertubi-tubi dari dalam hati. Ia berkali-kali mengelap mulutnya yang berlebihan air liur. Boboiboy memutari seisi kamar kakeknya untuk mengembalikan konsentrasinya.

 _'Bagaimana ini, bagaimana ini, bagaimana ini, BA-GA-I-MA-NA?'_

 **GYAAAAAAA!!!!!**

Ocobot yang mendengar teriakan Boboiboy langsung pergi kelantai atas dan mengecek kamar Boboiboy, untunglah tok Aba sedang pergi keluar rumah karena urusan pentingnya.

"BOBOIBOY, KAU KENA--eh? Dia dimana?" Ocobot hanya menemukan sesosok Fang yang tertidur pulas. Ia menutup pintu kamar dan mengecek kamar lain. Ocobot masuk kedalan kamar seberang, yaitu kamar Tok Aba. Disaat ia masuk, ia langsung dikejutkan oleh Boboiboy yang menangis diujung kamar kakeknya dengan bantal yang bertumpuk menutupi kepalanya.

"Wo, woi... Boboi.. boy? Kau kenapa?" Boboiboy langsung memeluk Ocobot sambil menangis.

"OCOBOT!!!!"

"KE, KENAPA???"

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

"EH? DICIUM??"

"Stttt!!!!!" Boboiboy mendekatkan jari telunjuknya kebibirnya agar Ocobot memperkecil volume.

"Tenang saja, atok lagi pergi, kau dicium Fang?" Ocobot menepuk pundak Boboiboy.

"Iya"

"Dan dia juga orang yang menyelamatkanmu ditengah hutan dulu?" Boboiboy mengangguk pelan sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan Ocobot? Jangan sampai atok tau, terutama Fang juga" Boboiboy menggenggam kuat tangan Ocobot. Ocobot berusaha bersikap tenang dalam mengangani masalah ini.

"Hm...kau bertingkah seperti biasa saja, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa"

"mengatakannya mudah, tapi melakukannya terlalu susah"

"Berjuanglah, daripada ketahuan" Boboiboy tidak punya pilihan apa-apa selain mengikuti kalimat Ocobot.

"...baiklah"

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Paginya, Fang terbangun dari tidurnya dan kesadarannya kembali seperti semula. Ia melihat daerah sekelilingnya yang masih telihat pudar dimatanya.

"Eh...ini...dimana? _Kenapa bibirku terluka?'_ " Fang belum sepenuhnya sadar jika ia berada dikamar Boboiboy dan ia lupa dengan kejadian malam kemarin. Ia langsung berdiri dan keluar dari kamar. Saat ia turun dari tangga, ia melihat seorang lelaki menggunakan sebuah topeng.

"Se, selamat pagi" lelaki itu memberikan sapaan paginya. Fang mengangguk heran sambil menggaruk wajahnya.

"Pa, pagi...ini dimana?" Fang heran dengan lelaki itu. Ia melihat topi jingga khas Boboiboy di atas kepala lelaki bertopeng itu dan akhirnya ia sadar sekarang ia berada dimana.

"Kau..." Fang mendekati lelaki aneh itu. Napas lelaki bertopeng itu memburu.

"I, iya?"

"Boboiboy?" Lelaki bertopeng itu langsung terkejut.

"Bu, bukan kau salah orang"

"Oh... _'sudah jelas kau Boboiboy, ini kan rumahmu'_ " batin Fang sudah tau kalau lelaki bertopeng itu adalah Boboiboy yang malu untuk menunjukkan wajahnya walau Fang tidak tau alasan kenapa Boboiboy malu untuk memperlihatkan wajah yang sebenarnya.

"Tok Aba sama Ocobot kemana?"

"Eh? Atok sudah pergi ke toko, Ocobot juga sudah pergi _'mungkin'_ oh ya, kau mau pulang ke rumah ya? Tunggu sebentar ya" lelaki itu pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil sesuatu. Fang hanya bingung dan menunggu lelaki itu hingga datang. Disaat lelaki itu datang, ia membawa kotak bekal terbungkus kain biru dan memberikannya ke Fang.

"Nih, sarapan pagimu, nanti makan dirumahmu ya" Fang sedikit heran, tapi ia tetap menerimanya.

"... _'aku tidak ingin banyak tanya lah'_ Ah, terima kasih ya, maaf sudah merepotkanmu" Fang tersenyum ke arah lelaki aneh itu.

"*blush* i, iya, dah!" Fang menundukkan kepalanya kembali untuk memberikan tanda terima kasih, setelah Fang keluar dari rumah, lelaki itu langsung duduk sambil tersipu malu.

"Kenapa kau tidak menunjukkan wajahmu?" Ternyata Ocobot membantu lelaki untuk keluar dari permasalahan.

"*blush* bagaimana lagi, aku tidak sanggup melihat wajahnya secara langsung, aku selalu teringat kejadian kemarin" Boboiboy akhirnya melepaskan topengnya.

"Ya sudah, besok jangan sampai kau tidak berbicara dengannya, kau harus datang pagi-pagi supaya bisa berbicara berdua dengannya" Ocobot mendekati Boboiboy untuk berdiri dari tempatnya.

"... ya"

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

"Pa, pagi" ternyata Boboiboy masih menggunakan topengnya. Ia masih tidak sanggup memperlihatkan wajahnya.

" _'lagi-lagi'_ em... maaf kalau tidak sopan, tapi yang memakai topeng ke sekolah hanyalah anak SD" Boboiboy merasa sangat malu, tapi ia masih bersikeras untuk mempertahankan penyamaran.

"Be, BERISIK! Namaku bukan Boboiboy"

"Bukan, nama kau Boboiboy"

"BUKAN!" Fang mengambil paksa topeng Boboiboy. Dibalik topeng, sudah terlihat wajah Boboiboy yang amat merah sambil mengigit bibirnya agar luka dibibirnya tidak terlihat.

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa dengan tanganmu? Luka?" Fang mengangkat tangan Boboiboy.

"*blush* a, aku tidak a, a, a,.. a..." Boboiboy tidak sanggup menatap kedua iris Fang, ia hanya dapat menurunkan kepalanya.

"Hm? _'Jangan-jangan dia gugup?_ ' Oh ya, ini kotak bekal sarapan pagi kemarin, terima kasih, enak, kau yang buat ya?" Boboiboy terkejut mendengar kalimat Fang, akhirnya Boboiboy berani mengakat wajahnya.

"*blush* i, iya... _'kenapa aku mengaku??'_ " Fang sedikit heran dengan bibir Boboiboy yang sedikit lecet.

"Bibirmu...kenapa?"

"*blush* i, itu, lu, luka karena aku tidak sengaja mengigitnya...aku mau ke ruang guru sebentar, dah" Boboiboy mengambil bukunya dan beranjak keluar kelas.

"Boboiboy" Fang memanggil kembali Boboiboy dari kejauhan.

"Y, ya?"

"Pulang nanti aku ingin kau menceritakan kenapa aku di rumahmu kemarin, boleh?" Boboiboy hanya mengangguk pelan dan berlari keluar kelas.

 _'Kenapa dengannya? Aneh'_

 ** _._**

Bel pulang berbunyi, Fang dan Boboiboy pergi ke taman dekat sekolahnya dan duduk dikursi taman sambil meminum minuman kesukaannya.

"Jadi, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi kemarin?" Fang memulai pembicaraan.

"Sebenarnya aku sedang membeli bahan masakan, disaat itu aku melihatmu sedang mabuk karena soda, aku terkejut dan membawamu ke rumahku bersama Gopal" Boboiboy menjelaskan kejadian kemarin kepada Fang.

"Begitu kah... maaf sudah menyusahkan" Fang menundukkan kepalanya ke arah Boboiboy.

"Oh ya ada satu lagi, kau bilang kalau... yang menyelamatkanku di hutan itu..."

Fang memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung. Wajah Boboiboy kembali memerah dan Boboiboy kembali mendundukkan kepalanya.

"Terima kasih waktu itu" entah kenapa kalimat itu terucap dimulut Boboiboy. Fang semakin bingung dengan apa yang dibicarakan teman sekelasnya itu, tapi Fang adalah orang yang tidak ingin banyak bertanya karena dia tau tidak semua pertanyaan bisa dijawab dengan mudah, akhirnya ia mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Yang lain?"

"Eh?"

"Aku bicara apa lagi saat mabuk?" Fang sepertinya mulai tertarik. Boboiboy langsung menutup mulutnya dan membuang wajahnya dari Fang. Boboiboy tidak mungkin akan memberitahukan kejadian gila malam tadi, dimana mereka berdua tidak sengaja berciuman.

"*blush* hanya itu..." Boboiboy mengakhiri jawabannya dan berdiri dihadapan Fang.

"Ayo pulang *blush* tapi bu, bukan berarti aku ingin pulang berdua denganmu, aku mengajakmu karena cuman kamu yang ada disini" entah kenapa Boboiboy tidak seperti biasanya bersikap tsundere. Fang hanya setuju sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Sejak kapan kau tsundere?"

"BE, BERISIK!!!"

 **Tbc**

Lanjutannya masih ada kok

Boboiboy membeli bahan masakan bersama Fang. Disaat ia mengambil kembalian dari supermarket, ia melihat 5 buah permen didalamnya.

"Eh...ini..." Boboiboy menyipitkan matanya.

"Kembaliannya 18 ringgit, seringgitnya permen saja ya" jelas penjual toko.

"-_-... Fang, kau mau?" Boboiboy memberikan permen rasa cerry.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka cerry, tapi ya sudahlah"

 **Tbc**

Sumpah true story, siapa yang pernah ngalami kejadian memiluhkan seperti ini? Seribu itu sangat berharga lo saat miris T_T, mbak alfa*mart terlalu tega


	16. Berjanjilah

Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday to me~~ wkwkwk, nyanyi sendiri saking jonesnya. Ya, 10 Juni 2017 ini gua ulang tahun yang ke 15, doain moga sering update ya, amin.

 **Warning: Fang x Boboiboy**

 **Dont like, dont read.**

Happy reading minna-san~

Malam, suasana dingin, Fang meminum secangkir teh hangat sambil membaca buku pelajarannya. Saat teh mengenai bibirnya, ia merasa sesuatu yang sakit mengenai bibirnya.

"Auch... _'kenapa bibirku luka ya? Apa karena bibir aku kering trus pecah-pecah jadinya luka dan berdarah ya?'_ " Fang berdiri mendekati kaca dan melihat lukanya yang belum kunjung sembuh. Fang kembali duduk dan berusaha mengingat kejadian malam kemarin. Entah kenapa, ia merasa Boboiboy belum menceritakan semua kejadian yang dia alami.

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Sementara itu Gopal sedang berada dirumah Boboiboy untuk mendengarkan keluhan Boboiboy."Jadi...kau mau curhat tentang apa?" Gopal menyilang tangannya sambil memperhatikan dengan seksama wajah Boboiboy.

"Ok, langsung ke inti, Gopal...please jangan teriak, aku...*blush*mungkin sulit mengatakannya tapi...kemarin aku tidak sengaja berciuman dengan Fang"

"WHAT--"

"SSSTTT!!!!"

"Ma, maaf aku hampir teriak, jadi, kau dicium? Dibagian mana? Jangan-jangan..."

"*blush* iya, dibagian bibirku" Gopal termangap saking kagetnya. Dalam sejarah hidupnya, baru pertama kali ia mendengar bibir suci Boboiboy telah ternodai oleh ciuman dan penuh dosa seperti lagu awkarin.

"Pa, pantesan pas pagi tadi aku lihat kalau bibirmu terluka"

"*blush*bagaimana ini Gopal? Tolong aku!!" Boboiboy memegang kuat pundak Gopal. You know lah, Gopal memberikan ekspresi menarik kepada Boboiboy.

"Tapi dari matamu, aku lihat kau rada senang" Boboiboy langsung melepaskan tangannya dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"*blush* ak, aku, aku, aku tidak, tidak, tidak senang, ka, kata siapa aku senang?" Mata Boboiboy berputar-putar. Gopal mendekati wajahnya ke Boboiboy yang amat merah bagai tomat yunani.

"Jujur saja, kau suka dengan Fang kan?" Boboiboy seperti diserang oleh 1000 panah, sepertinya daya tahan tubuh Boboiboy sudah hancur, ia dibuat tidak berkutip. Akhirnya Boboiboy menggangguk.

"*blush* baiklah, aku memang suka, tapi jangan bilang ke Fang ya" Gopal mengeluarkan jari jempolnya sebagai tanda persetujuannya.

"Ok, terus, ada hal ingin kau bilang lagi?"

"Tentang dia mabuk kemarin, dia bilang kalau orang yang menyelamatkanku di hutan itu dia"

"Sudah kuduga, sudahlah, percaya saja denganku, dia orang yang menyelamatkanmu" Boboiboy terdiam sejenak dan akhirnya melanjutkan percakapannya.

"Lalu, dia bilang dia suka denganku, menurutmu itu benar tidak?" Kali ini Gopal yang kebingungan, Gopal adalah saksi antar percintaan Fang dan Boboiboy, Gopal tidak mungkin akan membocorkan rahasia Fang kepada lelaki topi jingga itu.

"Eh? Em...kalau masalah itu...hehehe, aku tidak tau, mungkin suka sebagai pertanda teman, lagian dia lagi mabuk, belum tentu benar, hahaha" Gopal berpura-pura tidak tau sambil berpura-pura mengipas tubuhnya yang tidak kepanasan.

"Kalau begitu, bukan berarti dia yang menyelamatkanku dihutan itu?"

"Su, sudahlah, kalau itu mungkin benar" sungguh percakapan yang berputar-putar.

"Mungkin?"

"Sudahlah, aku mau pulang, kalau ada perlu bilang lagi ya, dah" Gopal memberikan salam dan pergi dari rumah Boboiboy. Boboiboy menelungkupkan tubuhnya dikasur sambil memegang bibirnya yang terluka.

 _'Fang, aku harap kau belum sadar kalau kau sudah menciumku'_

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Keesokan harinya, Fang bertemu dengan Gopal yang sedang berjalan menuju sekolah sambil memegang rotinya.

"Yo" Fang memegang punggung Gopal dan menyamakan posisinya.

"Hai Fang-- _'beneran bibirnya luka juga'_ " Gopal langsung terpaku pada bibir Fang yang amat menggoda bagi perempuan, mendadak Gopal menyenggol tubuh Fang.

"Fang, kau dapat luka di bibir itu kapan?" Gopal berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Pas dirumah Boboiboy, aku juga tidak tau kenapa bibirku luka, baru bangun udah ada aja luka ini"

"Hm...Fang, selamat ya" Gopal tersenyum lebar, Fang yang tidak tau apa-apa hanya menaikan satu alisnya dan memberhentikan langkah kakinya.

"Se, selamat? _'Apa maksudnya sih? Memangnya gua kawin?'_ "

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

"Jadi jika x ditambah dengan himpunan bla bla bla...berarti..." disaat guru sedang menjelaskan, Fang hanya memperhatikan jendela luar sebelah kirinya sambil memikirkan kalimat Gopal yang seperti memberikan selametan akikah itu.

 _'Hmm, apa maksudnya Gopal? Selamat? Memangnya aku melakukan apa? Aku kan hanya mabuk, trus tidur dirumah Boboiboy terus...eh! Kalau tidak salah...wait, ini bohong kan?'_

Fang memegang kepalanya untuk berusaha mengingat.

 _'Luka dibibir Boboiboy juga sepertiku, terus saat aku terbangun di rumah Boboiboy, Boboiboy takut memperlihatkan wajahnya, terus kemarin saat aku buka topengnya, wajahnya amat merah...gak mungkin kan...aku...'_

 **"TIDAK MUNGKIN!!!"** Fang berdiri dari bangkunya, semua tujuan mata mengarah kearahnya bahkan guru sampai berhenti menerangkan karena kaget akibat teriakan Fang.

"E, eto... _'mampus dah keceplosan!'_ " Fang tersenyum hambar dihadapan gurunya.

"Benar kata Fang, tidak mungkin, karena himpunan A dengan B tidak semuannya bilangan prima, bagus Fang" seatu kejadian yang sangat beruntung bagi Fang. Fang kembali duduk dan semua kelas memuji Fang, sementara itu Fang hanya terdiam dengan wajah membatu.

 _'W...T... F???_

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Bel istirahat berbunyi. "Kau bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu, kau hebat ya Fang" Fang hanya tertawa hambar karena itu hanya sebuah kebetulan yang sangat langkah. Kembali ke pembahasan, Fang langsung mengubah pembicaraan sambil menarik tangan Boboiboy.

"Sebelumnya, ikutlah denganku"

"*blush* eh, eh? Ke, kenapa?" Fang membawa Boboiboy keluar kelas ke taman belakang sekolah.

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

"Ke, kenapa Fang?" Fang mengambil napasnya secara dalam dan langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

"MOHON MAAF!!!"

"...eh? EEHHH?? Ke, kenapa?"

"Aku akhirnya mengingat kejadian kemarin, *blush* aku tidak sengaja menciummu kan?" Boboiboy langsung terkejut sambil mengepal kedua tangannya, Boboiboy tidak dapat mengelak dari pertanyaan Boboiboy, akhirnya ia mengakuinya.

"...*blush* i, iya, maaf aku tidak menceritakannya, aku takut kau marah atau semacamnya" Fang langsung mengangkat kedua tangan Boboiboy.

"Mana mungkin aku marah, aku seharusnya minta maaf karena telah melakukan itu kepadamu, *blush* sebenarnya itu first kissku"

"*blush* sebenarnya...aku juga"

"Boboiboy, kumohon maafkan aku, aku tidak akan melakukan hal gila itu lagi kepadamu" Fang mendempetkan kedua tangannya sambil menutup kuat kedua matanya.

"...aku sudah memaafkanmu kok, tenang saja, lagian itu kan ketidak sengajaan"

"Benarkah? Huf, syukurlah"

"*blush* ta, tapi...kau harus berjanji" Boboiboy sepertinya memberikan sedikit tantangan. Boboiboy mengangkat jari kelingkingnya.

"Apa?"

"*blush*...jangan pernah bicarakan ini ke orang lain dan jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, itu saja" Boboiboy tidak ingin kehilangan Fang, karena itu ia membuat janji itu. Fang mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Boboiboy bahkan bibir mereka hanya berjarak berapa centimeter, jari kelingking Fang melingkari jari kelingking Boboiboy yang menunjukkan sebuah janji yang tidak akan diingkari.

"Memangnya aku bakal pergi? Tenang saja, aku berjanji kok, lagian aku memang harus melakukan apa saja agar kau memaafkanku" jantung Boboiboy berdegup sangat kencang bahkan suara jantungnya terdengar oleh Fang, Boboiboy bagaikan pergi ke surga karena tidak dapat menahan gejolak di dada.

"*blush* ka, kalau kau sedekat ini, nanti bisa-bisa kita berciuman lagi" (tapi itu yang diharapkan para readers, dasar Boboiboy cantek!!)

"*blush* akh, sory" Fang memundurkan wajahnya dan berusaha mengalihkan wajahnya sambil mengaruk surai gelapnya. Mungkin janji mereka akan terus ada selamanya hingga saat yang tidak diketahui.

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Saat itu Kaizo sedang membuka jaketnya setelah melakukan misi, ia menyiram surainya dan mengibas rambutnya ke atas. Ia selesai mencuci mukanya, Kaizo memasuki kamarnya sambil menutupi matanya dengan kain.

"...sepertinya aku harus menarik Pang kembali"

 **Tbc**

Duh, kok Boboiboy gak kasih tau ke Fang kalau Fang bilang dia yang nyelamatin Boboiboy di hutan, why?? Pokoknya cek terus update ya, bye~


	17. Kehancuran dari sebuah janji

Halo gaes!! Ketemu lagi, sebenarnya gua mau buat QNA disini, kalau ada pertanyaan bisa dijawab di instagram atau di chapter selanjutnya.

 **Warning: Fang x Boboiboy**

 **Dont like, dont read**

Happy reading.

 _Besok ada kematian lampu untuk sehari karena terjadi kebakaran didaerah pembangkit listrik dan terjadi komplikasi, semua listrik akan padam saat pagi-pagi, harap hp kalian ke chager penuh_

 _Pemerintah setempat_

Sebuah hari yang buruk bagi masyarakat , kabar edar mengejutkan bagi satu kota. Seisi kota merasa risih dengan berita tersebut terutama Boboiboy.

"BAGAIMANA INI? LAMPU MATI? BERARTI SEISI KOTA GELAP? TIDAAAKK!!!!!" Boboiboy memegang kedua kerah baju Fang dan memutar-mutarkan kepala Fang.

"Wo, WOI! Tenang dulu! Nanti kalau orang dengar gimana?"

"Oh ya lupa, Fang...aku tidak bisa berada ditengah gelap begitu, aku bisa mati karena gelap, menginaplah dirumahku sehari saja" Boboiboy mendempetkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Eh?? Kan ada Tok Aba sama Ocobot" perasaan Fang antara kesal atau senang.

"Mereka pergi keluar kota 2 hari karena ada anak teman atok yang menikah, ya, kumohon, akan kulakukan apa saja untukmu" Fang langsung membukakan kedua matanya. Fang tersenyum bejat kehadapan Boboiboy.

"Tadi kau bilang akan melakukan apa saja untukku?" Fang mengulang kembali kalimat Boboiboy.

"Eh? Iya, apapun"

" _'kau termakan kedalam perangkapku Boboiboy'_ ok, aku akan temani" Fang berdiri dari kursinya dan merapikan buku tugasnya.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih" Boboiboy yang sungguh polos, kita hanya bisa berdoa agar Boboiboy dapat selamat dari satu malam mengerikannya dengan Fang.

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Sorenya, Boboiboy mengambil seluruh senter yang ada didalam rumahnya dan menghidupkannya secara beruntun.

"Wo, woi silau banget, senternya kebanyakan" Fang sepertinya sangat membenci cahaya senter karena terlalu terang dan menusuk mata.

"Aku punya semua jenis senter, senter ronda, senter gunung, senter batu akik--"

"Hidupkan satu saja!" Fang mematikan senter satu persatu cahaya ilahi yang Boboiboy hidupkan.

"AKH! JANGAN!!"

"Katanya kau akan menuruti semua keinginanku saat ini? Ini juga untuk latihanmu supaya tidak takut dengan gelap" Fang tersenyum tajam. Boboiboy merasa sangat bersalah telah mengatakan hal itu kepada Fang.

"*blush* cih! Baiklah, tapi kau sisakan senter untuk konser itu ya, soalnya itu senter yang paling terang"

"KAU MANIAK SENTER YA? Sampek lampu untuk parkiran pun ada"

"Soalnya aku kan takut gelap, makanya aku punya banyak senter, kalau misalnya mati lampu terus aku gak bawa senter dan Ocobot tau aku takut gelap, pasti itu sangat memalukan" cahaya dari luar semakin redup, matahari sepertinya mulai tidak menampakkan cahayanya lagi. Boboiboy semakin ketakutan dan langsung memeluk tubuh Fang.

"Aku takut, Fang jangan pergi!"

"*blush* Adu, duh! Iya ya, kau punya lilin tidak?"

"Lilin?"

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Fang menerangi ruangan yang terpakai dengan cahaya lilin yang tenang.

"Huf...kalau pakai cahaya lilin itu lebih bagus, ya kan?" Boboiboy akhirnya melepaskan pelukan Fang.

"Syukurlah" Boboiboy akhirnya lega sambil memegang dadanya. Sebuah pikiran gila menyangkut dikepala Fang.

"Ne...Boboiboy, coba kau latihan untuk tidak takut gelap" Fang menekukan lututnya untuk memendekkan tubuhnya sesuai tubuh Boboiboy.

"E, eh? Mustahil, aku tidak mungkin bisa hilang dari trauma ini" Fang mendadak meniup lilin kamar dan ruangan menjadi gelap gulita. Boboiboy dengan cepat mengambil bantalnya dan menutupi kepalanya sambil menggenggam kuat tangan Fang.

"Percuma!! Aku tetap takut" Boboiboy terus mengenggam tangan Fang. Tangan Boboiboy yang gemetaran sangat terasa di tangan lelaki bermanik violet itu.

"Katanya kau bakal menuruti semua permintaanku?" Lagi-lagi alasan itu dipakai oleh Fang.

"Percuma percuma percuma!! aku tetap takut!!" Boboiboy seperti hachi yang kehilangan ibunya. Tiba-tiba Fang mempertipis jaraknya.

"Kau takut karena itu bersumber dari pikiranmu"

"Kalau begitu orang takut sama kecoak terbang karena bersumber dari pikirannya gitu?"

"BUKAN LAH! Itu memang takdir alam, kalau ada orang gak takut kecoak terbang, udah gua nikahin kalik!!"

Fang terus-terusan menipiskan jarak wajahnya dan menghapus air mata Boboiboy yang belum sepenuhnya jatuh. "Jangan takut" setelah kalimat singkat itu keluar dari mulut Fang, sekejap keduanya terhening. Disaat itu, Fang tiba-tiba mengangkat wajah Boboiboy.

"Fang?"

"*blush*Boboiboy...aku su--"

Dru... dru... dru!!! Sebelum Fang menyelesaikan kalimatnya, handphone biru Fang berbunyi membuat mereka berdua terhempas menjauh.

" **WTF??** Maaf Boboiboy, aku keluar sebentar" Fang pergi keluar kamar dan segera mengangkat telponnya.

" _'bang Kaizo?'_ Halo bang?" Sungguh baik abang ini, menelpon adiknya disaat adiknya ingin mengukapkan perasaannya, untunglah Fang masih bisa menahan emosinya.

 _"Halo Pang, apa kabar?"_

"Aku baik-baik saja, kenapa mendadak nelpon? Bukannya abang sibuk?"

 _"Aku sedang istirahat saja, barusan aku menebas dua kapal"_

"Terserah-_-, kenapa abang nelpon? Nelponya di timing yang gak bagus"

 _"Besok ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan_ "

"Kenapa tidak sekarang saja? Kalo kayak gitu, ngapain nelpon cobak?"

 _"Soalnya aku masih diperjalanan menuju bumi, kan lebih enak kalau bicara langsung, btw sekarang Pang dimana?"_

"Aku di rumah Boboiboy, sekarang semua lampu di kota mati, trus Boboiboy nyuruh aku nginap untuk nemenin dia"

 _"Pang beruntung ya, seandainya aku disana juga"_

"Terserah, aku nemenin dia karena Tok Aba sama Ocobot tidak ada saja, tidak lebih dari itu"

 _"Hahaha, kau selalu berbicara seperti itu, sudah ya, besok aku ceritain, dah, love you"_

"Jijik-_-, ya ya, dah _' memangnya apaan sih yang ingin dia ceritain?'_ "

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Sementara itu Kaizo yang keluar dari ruangannya dikejutkan oleh beberapa prajurit bawahannya.

"Kapten, anda sudah menjelaskannya kepada Pang?" Lahap mendekati tuannya itu.

"Belum, sepertinya besok saja aku ceritakan" suara ketukan pintu terdengar ditelinga Kaizo, ia langsung mengizinkan anak buahnya masuk. Anak buahnya memberikan surat dari klien lain.

"Ini kapten, surat pernyataan"

"Lagi? Rasanya mereka mau bunuh diri, ya sudah, cepat siapkan prajurit lain, udah sementara aku tidak ikut _'sepertinya aku memang harus menarik Pang untuk kembali, maaf Pang'_ "

Kembali ke Fang yang masih memikirkan perkataan abangnya yang belum selesai seperti berhenti ditengah jalan.

"Kenapa Fang?" Fang dikagetkan oleh Boboiboy yang datang sambil memakai senter dibawah wajahnya sehingga membentuk bayangan yang menyeramkan.

"WTF? WOI! KAU LEBIH MENYERAMKAN DIBANDING GELAP!!" Boboiboy hanya terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah Fang. "Hehe maaf, siapa yang telpon?"

"Oh, bang Kaizo" Fang mematikan handphonenya.

"Kenapa mendadak nelpon?"

"Aku juga belum tau, palingan hal gak penting _'mungkin'_ oh ya, makan malam ini aku mau masakan yang kau kasih waktu itu"

"Hah? Jangan seenaknya nyuruh"

"Katanya kau mau menuruti permintaanku selama aku disini?"

"AKH--...IYA IYA!!" penyesalan memang selalu berada di akhir.

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Keesokan harinya, matahari belum terbit, langit masih sedikit gelap dan menunjukkan pukul 05.30, Fang terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat Boboiboy yang masih tertidur lelap disebelahnya. Fang mengambil jaketnya dan mengecek kembali handphonenya sambil duduk di kursi belajar Boboiboy.

 _'Kenapa lampu belum hidup ya? Ah! Ada email'_ sebuah kebetulan yang sangat pas,Fang membudatu.

For: Fang

 _Kalau kau sudah bangun, keluarlah dari rumah_ _Boboiboy sebentar_

Kaizo

Sesuai perintah sang kapten, Fang keluar dari rumah Boboiboy. Di saat ia baru keluar 4 5 langkah, ia sudah menemukan oleh Kaizo yang duduk sambil meminum minuman kaleng.

"Hai" sebuah sapaan singkat dari Kaizo yang terlihat kurang tidur.

"kapan abang sampai?" Fang duduk disebelah kakaknya tersebut.

"Baru saja, langsung saja kukatakan ya, Pang... **kau harus meninggalkan bumi"**

 **Hah?"** Fang rada percaya. Fang hanya tertawa kecil sambil menepuk-nepuk kecil punggung abangnya. Kaizo orang yang sangat jail sehingga membuat Fang berpikir itu hanyalah tipuannya.

"Bang, lawakanmu kurang menarik hari ini" Kaizo langsung menatap serius Fang.

"Percayalah, akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali perang, bahkan ada 50 peperangan yang harus aku hadapi untuk mendapatkan power spera. Selain itu...misi kau dibumi sebenarnya sudah tidak ada, jadi kau tidak perlu susah payah untuk hidup disini dan kembali seperti perkerjaanmu yang sebenarnya yaitu menjadi tangan kananku" Fang terdiam mendengar penjelasan Kaizo.

"Tapi--"

"Aku tau, pasti berat bagimu untuk meninggalkan bumi, terutama meninggalkan Boboiboy kan?" Kaizo mengatakannya secara to the point yang membuat jantung Fang seperti tersentrum.

"Tapi...kau menyuruhku untuk mendapatkannya--"

"Lupakan soal itu,kuberi waktu 1 minggu untukmu agar menjauh dari Boboiboy, jangan sampai kepergianmu sangat berarti bagi Boboiboy"

"..." Fang tidak dapat melawan orang yang selalu menjaganya itu. Fang hanya dapat mengepal kuat tangannya, ini adalah keadaan yang paling dibenci oleh Fang.

"Abang sendiri...sebenarnya sakit kan? Harus meninggalkan Boboiboy" Kaizo sedikit terkejut mendengar kalimat Fang. Kaizo langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku juga suka dengan Boboiboy, tapi bagaimana pun ini takdirku, kau juga harus menerima takdirmu, Pang" Fang tidak dapat mengelak dari perintah kaptennya itu.

"...baiklah"

"Ingat, jangan berbicara dengan Boboiboy selama seminggu ini, dah, aku akan pergi lagi, aku juga bakal nunggu disini selama seminggu" Kaizo langsung pergi menjauh dari Fang. Fang tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

"Tapi..." mendengar suara kecil Fang, Kaizo membalikkan badannya dan kembalu menghadap kembali kearah Fang.

"TAPI AKU SUDAH BERJANJI...aku sudah berjanji kepadanya kalau aku tidak akan meninggalkannya" Fang melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"...lupakanlah janji itu, dah" dengan mudahnya Kaizo mengatakkan hal itu, Fang tidak dapat mengelak dari takdir, mulai detik ini, Fang harus memutuskan hubungannya dengan Boboiboy. Fang langsung masuk kedalam rumah Boboiboy kembali dan terduduk lemas di ruang tengah.

 _'Apa yang harus aku katakan pada Boboiboy?'_ Fang terus merenung memikirkan kalimat Kaizo. Fang memberikan catatan kecil diatas meja tv dan pergi rumah Boboiboy.

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Beberapa saat kemudian, Boboiboy terbangun dari tidurnya dan ia tidak menemukan sosok Fang dikamarnya.

"Eh? Apa dia pulang?" Boboiboy keluar dari kamarnya dan pergi keruang tengah. Ia melihat sebuah catatan kecil diatasnya.

 _Maaf aku pulang, maaf_

Boboiboy hanya tersenyum melihat catatan kecil itu dan beranjak membuat sarapan.

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

"Fang, kenapa kau pulang duluan? Tapi terima kasih ya, sudah menemaniku kemarin" Fang hanya menatap dingin Boboiboy dan kembali menatap novel ringannya.

"Oh, ya" jawaban singkat dari Fang dengan nada rendah. Boboiboy lagi-lagi mengeluarkan permen kesukaannya.

"Ini untukmu, permen cerry, tadi aku kebanyakan beli" Boboiboy menaruh permenya diatas meja Fang.

"...makasih" Fang lagi-lagi menjawab dengan wajah dingin.

"Oh ya, satu hal lagi--"

"Maaf, aku mau ke perpustakaan dulu" Fang berdiri dari kursinya dan pergi meninggalkan Boboiboy. Boboiboy heran melihat tingkah laku Fang yang tidak biasa.

 _'Fang kenapa ya? Apa dia bad mood? Tapi dia memang sering dingin, palingan nanti dia bicara lagi'_ Boboiboy masih berfikir positif, ia membuka plastik permen dan memakannya, sementara itu Fang merenungkan dirinya didalam ruang perpustakaan yang sepi nan gelap dan hanya diterangi oleh sinar matahari.

 _'Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Maafkan aku, maafkan aku Boboiboy_ , _ini demi kebaikkanmu'_

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Waktu istirahat berlangsung, Boboiboy membalikkan mejanya dan menghadap kearah Fang.

"Fang, kita ke kantin yok"

"...aku tidak mau" lagi-lagi Fang memberikan kalimat yang dingin dan tidak seperti biasanya, tapi Boboiboy memahami perasaan Fang. Boboiboy langsung tegak dari bangkunya dan pergi.

"Baiklah, nanti kita bicara lagi ya, dah" Boboiboy pergi sendirian, disaat itu Gopal menghampiri Fang dan duduk di kursi Boboiboy yang kosong. Kelas sudah kosong dan hanya ada Gopal, Yaya dan Ying yang sedang berbicara sambil memakan bekalnya.

"Woi, kau kenapa? Sedang tidak enak badan? Kalau ada masalah bicaralah denganku!" Gopal memberikan Fang sedikit keringanan.

"Sebenarnya..."

 ** _..._**

"KAU PINDAH??? TIDAAAAAKKKK!!!!! FANG, JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!" Gopal terus memeluk tangan Fang.

"Ish, berisik lah! Intinya, dalam waktu seminggu ini aku akan pergi dari bumi" Yaya dan Ying mendekati mereka berdua.

"Eh? Pindah? Siapa yang pindah?" Yaya bertanya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Fang" Gopal mengusap air matanya. Mendengar kalimat Gopal, Yaya dan Ying langsung mendekat.

"Fang, kau beneran bakal pindah?" Ying kembali bertanya kepada Fang.

"Iya, kumohon jangan sampai Boboiboy tau tentang ini" Fang meminta temannya agar mengunci mulut.

"Kenapa?" Ying mendekati Fang.

"Karena kalau dia tau...dia pasti bakal sedih" Fang tidak tahu harus berbuat bagaimana lagi.

"Tapi kalau kau pergi tanpa sepengetahuan dia, dia bakal 10 kali lipat lebih sedih" Ying memberikan pertentangan.

"Aku tau, tapi kumohon jangan sampai dia tau" Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal mengangguk pelan. Disaat itu Boboiboy masuk kedalam kelas. Dengan cepat Yaya menjauh dan berpura-pura memainkan handphonenya. Sementara itu Ying berpura-pura melihat jendela kelas dan Gopal duduk dikursinya sambil berpura-pura bersiul.

"Eh? Kenapa kalian bubar?" Ternyata Boboiboy tidak sengaja melihat reaksi mereka saat menjauh dari Fang. Mereka berempat secara serentak terhentak.

"Bubar? Kenapa kami bubar? Tidak ada yang ngumpul kok, lagian, hahahahaha!!" Yaya berusaha tertawa kuat.

"Langitnya terang ya! Hahaha" Ying melihat langit, tapi kenyataanya...

 **DUARRR!!!!**

Dengan cepat rintihan hujan jatuh, Boboiboy hanya melihat heran Ying sambil terkekeh kecil. Sementara itu Gopal berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Boboiboy.

"Bo, Boboiboy, aku punya cd baru game Papa Zola, kau mau ikut main?"

"Eh? bo...leh... _'sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sih?'_ " Boboiboy menjawab dengan ragu, ia semakin bingung dengan tingkah laku teman-temanya itu.

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Sudah 4 hari, Fang terus bersikap dingin kepada Boboiboy, tapi Boboiboy bersikeras untuk berteman dan bersikap hangat terhadap Fang.

"Fang mau kekantin bersamaku?" Fang sepertinya sudah letih dengan sikap Boboiboy yang terus menerus tidak menyerah untuk bersikap baik walau Fang sudah sedingin es batu didalam kulkas.

"Boboiboy, aku sedang tidak ingin berbicara, jangan ganggu aku dulu" Fang tidak sengaja menyakiti Boboiboy. Boboiboy terkejut mendengar kalimat tersebut, tapi ia berusaha tersenyum kepada Fang.

"Be, begitu ya...maaf ya sudah mengganggumu, dah" Boboiboy memberikan hormat persahabatan dan pergi. Fang merasa sangat bersalah telah mengatakan hal itu.

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Pulangnya disekolah, Boboiboy mengantarkan beberapa tugas sekolahnya ke ruang guru. "Ini dia cikgu, tugas saya" Boboiboy memberikan tugasnya.

"Iya, terima kasih ya Boboiboy"

"Iya, sama-sama-- itu...Fang?" Boboiboy melihat Fang yang sedang berbincang dengan guru pengurus sekolah. Boboiboy menuju Fang yang tengah serius berbicara.

"Oi Fan--"

"Jadi surat pindahmu akan selesai besok ya Fang" Boboiboy mendengar kalimat sang guru dan ia berhenti berjalan menuju Fang. Boboiboy sangat shock ketika mengetahui penyataan dari sang guru.

"Iya, terima kasih cik-- Boboiboy?" Fang melihat Boboiboy disebelah baratnya. Boboiboy langsung berlari keluar dari ruangan guru.

"Woi tunggu-- maaf permisi cikgu" Fang keluar mengejar Boboiboy yang lumayan jauh darinya. Hingga di lorong sekolah, Fang terus mengejar Boboiboy.

"WOI TUNGGU BOBOIBOY!!!" Boboiboy akhirnya memberhentikan langkah kakinya.

"Kenapa?" kalimat simpel dari mulut Boboiboy dengan suara yang gemetaran.

"Eh?" Saat Fang ingin mendekati, Boboiboy langsung membalikkan badanya dan mengepal kuat tangannya. Boboiboy mendorong tubuh Fang hingga terjatuh, Boboiboy menduduki tubuh Fang sambil menarik kerah bajunya.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG KEPADAKU KALAU KAU AKAN PERGI?? 4 HARI INI AKU TERUS MEMPERHATIKAN DIRIMU, AKU SELALU BERTANYA-TANYA KENAPA KAU MENJAUH, AKU TERUS BERUSAHA UNTUK TERSENYUM TAPI...ternyata..."Air mata Boboiboy jatuh diwajah Fang, iris coklat Boboiboy terus berkaca-kaca dan sedikit buram.

"Padahal kau sudah berjanji...kenapa?" Boboiboy memasang muka depresi yang sangat menakutkan. Fang hanya menatap iris coklat Boboiboy yang dipenuhi air mata dan tidak mengeluarkan sebuah jawaban.

"Woi, bicaralah, kenapa? Kenapa? Aku sekarang bertanya, katakan sesuatu dasar keparat!"

"Maaf" kesabaran Boboiboy hilang, Boboiboy sekarang sepenuhnya berubah seperti Boboiboy api. Tangan Boboiboy yang gemetaran diangkat untuk menonjok wajah Fang, tapi tonjokan itu...

 **PAAARR!!!**

Berubah menjadi tamparan kuat yang mengenai wajah Fang. Fang sangat terkejut ketika mendapat tamparan itu.

"Ha, hah, ha, hah...aku tidak menyangkah kalau kau sejahat ini...JANGAN PERNAH BERBICARA LAGI DENGANKU!!" Boboiboy berdiri kemudian berlari menjauhi Fang. Fang masih diam sambil memegang bekas tamparan dari Boboiboy.

"...maaf Boboiboy"

 **Tbc**

Holy SHIET!!! KENAPA JADI GINI??? T_T

SESEORANG TOLONG AKU UNTUK MENYELESAIKAN MASALAH INI!!!!


	18. Sesuatu yang tidak terduga

Halo semua, masih sibuk buat beli baju baru untuk lebaran ya? Hehehe, untuk asupan aja, silakan baca

 **Warning: Fang x Boboiboy** **Dont like, dont read** Happy reading my lovely readers!

Hari ke 5 sebelum Fang pergi, Boboiboy datang ke sekolah lebih lambat dari biasanya, Boboiboy berusaha menghindari pertemuannya dengan Fang. Terlihat dari ekpresinya Boboiboy sepertinya semalaman tidak tidur dan matanya amat bengkak.

"Kenapa Boboiboy? Kau sakit?" Seperti biasa Gopal selalu perhatian dengan Boboiboy.

"Ah, aku tidak apa, terima kasih Gopal"

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Bel pulang berbunyi, Boboiboy pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya dan pergi ketoko Tok Aba untuk membantu Ocobot dan atoknya.

"Ah, halo Boboiboy, hari ini kau pulang lebih cepat ya" Ocobot memberikan segelas coklat kepada Boboiboy.

"Makasih Ocobot" Boboiboy terus merenung sambil menatap coklat didalam gelas itu.

"Boboiboy, kenapa gak diminum?" Atok menatap Boboiboy dengan seksama. Boboiboy langsung terkejut dan berhenti melamun.

"Ah, iya, aku minum" mendadak seorang wanita yang terlihat familiar duduk disebelah Boboiboy.

"Atok, mocca susu satu" Boboiboy tau persis wanita itu.

"AH! KAMU!" ternyata wanita bersurai kuning keorenan dengan manik keunguan yang pernah menemuin Boboiboy saat festival kemarin.

"Ah, anak kelas 10-3 waktu itu" Ocobot mendekati wanita itu.

"Kau belum tau, dia satu sekolah denganmu" Ocobot memperkenalkan wanita itu.

"Iya, maaf ya, kemarin aku pergi tanpa perkenalan, kamu?" Wanita itu berbalik bertanya.

"Aku Boboiboy, salam kenal, ini jepitmu kemarin, untung aku membawanya" Boboiboy tersenyum manis ke wanita itu dan mengembalikan jepit bintangnya yang tidak sengaja terjatuh.

"Ah terima kasih, pantesan aku cari gak ketemu-temu, thanks ya" hati Boboiboy sedikit lega berkat wanita itu, tapi Boboiboy kembali merenung memikirkan masalahnya, dibalik renungannya, wanita bersurai pirang itu terus memperhatikan dengan seksama wajah Boboiboy.

"Kau...kurang tidur?"

"Ekh!! I, iya"

"...Boboiboy mau berbicara denganku di kursi sana tidak?"

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

"Sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah, kenapa?" Wanita itu menanyakan kembali hal itu kepada Boboiboy.

"Eh...aku...sebentar lagi akan kehilangan teman terdekatku-- bukan teman, tapi orang yang aku sukai dan lebih dari teman"

"Hm...Boboiboy sebelumnya pernah kehilangan seorang teman?"

"Tidak, baru pertama kali, kalau kamu?"

"Hm...pernah sih, perkerjaan ayahku sering pindah-pindah, karena itu aku sering kehilangan temanku, tapi...yang pertama aku lakukan adalah iklas, karena itu memang takdir, aku juga tau persis perasaanmu, lalu permasalahannya?"

"...aku...sudah berbuat keterlaluan kepadanya, aku tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi, tapi salah dia juga kenapa tidak memberitahukan dari jauh hari"

"Hahaha, dia melakukan itu agar kau tidak merasa kehilangan saat ia pergi darimu"

"...aku tidak tau harus bagaimana"

"...ne... menurutmu ada tidak orang yang sudah berteman lama trus mendadak dia ngenjauh dari kita?"

"Mungkin...ada"

"Hehe, nanti kau mengerti, hanya waktu yang bisa menjawab, dah, aku mau ke rumahku" wanita itu berdiri dari kursinya dan pergi, sebelum ia sepenuhnya menjauh, ia memberikan pesan kepada Boboiboy.

"Boboiboy"

"Eh, iya?"

"Walau seseorang yang kita sukai pergi, tapi kamu harus tetap membuat perasaanmu ada, pasti sebuah kejadian tak terduga datang kepadamu"

Boboiboy sebenarnya tidak mengerti dengan perkataan wanita, tapi ia hanya mengangguk dengan wajah kebingung.

"Ah..ya..."

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Malamnya, disaat Boboiboy membuka bukunya, ia mendapat sebuah telpon dari orang tuanya.

"Halo mama"

 _"Halo Boboiboy, apa kabar?"_

"Sehat, mama dan papa?"

 _"Sehat, Boboiboy, mama_ _ingin bilang sesuatu"_

"Apa?"

 _"Kamu kan masih kelas 1 SMA, selagi masih banyak waktu, mama mau kamu balik ke Kuala Lumpur dan tinggal berasama kami lagi"_

"Tapi atok..."

 _"Atok sudah tua, kamu bakal menyusahkan atok kalau terus tinggal disitu, Boboiboy mau kan tinggal dengan mama lagi?"_

"...baiklah kalau mama meminta"

 _"Anak pintar, kalau begitu kami akan menunggu dua hari sebelum keberangkatanmu"_

" _'dua hari? Berarti sama dengan kepergian Fang?'_ Ba, baiklah, dah ma" Boboiboy memberi salam penutup. Ia pergi kembali memperhatikan buku, tapi 2 3 menit kemudian, Boboiboy mendapat sebuah pesan baru.

 _'Eh? Bang Kaizo?'_

For: Boboiboy

 _Boboiboy, aku ingin berbicara denganmu sebentar, boleh tidak kau datang ke taman sebentar?_

Kaizo

Boboiboy langsung mengambil jaketnya dan pergi ke taman atas permintaan Kaizo.

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Disaat Boboiboy sampai...

"Maaf aku lama, sejak kapan abang disini?"

"Sejak Pang pergi menjauh darimu"

"HEH? Jadi...Fang menjauh karena...abang?"

"...maaf, telah menyuruh Pang untuk pergi dari bumi"

"Tidak tidak, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf sudah berbuat kasar, kemarin aku tidak dalam mengontrol emosiku dan tidak sengaja melukainya, aku benar-benar minta maaf, tapi sampai sekarang aku tetap tidak ingin berbicara dengannya"

"Aku tau itu sulit, terutama Pang sudah masuk kedalam hidupmu sekitar 12 tahun, pasti sangat susah bagimu untuk melupakannya"

"Tapi kalian akan datang kesini lagi kan?" Boboiboy mendekatkan dirinya kearah Kaizo. Iris mata Boboiboy penuh dengan harapan terpendam.

"...belum tau, tergantung situasi, kalau kami melewati rute bumi, mungkin kami akan mampir, tapi peperangan kami disana memakan waktu 6 bulan, belum lagi jaraknya yang terlalu jauh, sekitar 50 miliar cahaya dari sini, mungkin kami tidak merasakan lamanya, tapi bagi Boboiboy..."

"Jadi...kalian kemungkinan tidak akan kembali?" Kaizo hanya memasang raut sedihnya sambil mengangguk.

"Ada satu hal yang ingin kutanya" Kaizo membuka jaketnya dan memperlihatkan luka dibelakang tangannya.

"Kau...tau luka ini kan?" Mata Boboiboy terbelalak melihat luka Kaizo. Mulut Boboiboy langsung kaku.

 ** _"tapi sepertinya luka ini bakal membekas, kau tidak apa kan?"_**

Boboiboy teringat dengan kalimat lelaki yang menyelamatkan ditengah hutan saat ia masih kecil.

"O, oi...itu...luka itu...jangan-jangan kau..."

"Aku mendengar cerita dari Pang, jadi kau tersesat di hutan ya?" mata Boboiboy membendung air mata, ia terus melangkah maju secara perlahan dan perlahan.

"Jadi...?" Boboiboy terus menatap kedua iris violet Kaizo.

"Iya, aku yang menyelamatkanmu ditengah hutan dulu" Boboiboy langsung memeluk tubuh Kaizo sambil meremas kuat baju Kaizo.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku dari awal?" Air mata Boboiboy membasahi baju Kaizo.

"Hehehe, maaf ya, aku baru tau kalau orang yang kuselamatkan itu kau Boboiboy, mungkin ini takdir" Kaizo mengangkat wajah Boboiboy dan memyentuh lembut bibir Boboiboy.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Boboiboy mendapat serangan beruntun dari Kaizo. Kaizo mencium lembut bibir Boboiboy sambil menghapus air mata lelaki bertopi jingga itu. Saking terkejutnya, air mata Boboiboy sampai berhenti. Dalam waktu 10 detik, akhirnya bibir mereka saling terlepas. Kaizo membisikkan kalimat manis ditelinga Boboiboy.

"Aku juga menyukaimu Boboiboy"

 **TBC**

 **MOTHERFU*ER!!!! OH MY LORD!!** Gila sumpah, gua nulis sendiri, gua mimisan sendiri, kayak mana nih tim FangxBoboiboy???? KUATKAN HATIMU NAK BOBOIBOY!!! DISAAT INILAH TIM KAIZO X BOBOIBOY BERJAYA!!

SEE YOU AGAIN IN CHAPTER 18


	19. Masa lalu

Ok, di chapter ini bakal bercerita tentang masa kecil mereka pas 9 tahun yang lalu. Dicerita ini Boboiboy dan Fang berumur 6 tahun dan Kaizo berumur 15 tahun.

 **Warning: Fang x Boboiboy**

Dont like, dont read

Enjoy~~~

Boboiboy pergi ke toko Tok Aba sambil membaca kembali buku ceritanya.

"*berguman* apaan ini? Cerita jauh dari pemikiranku... 'in darkness' kah..." disaat Boboiboy sedang membaca kembali judul buku, mendadak Gopal memukul kecil punggung Boboiboy.

"Yo Boboiboy"

"EH, APA?? Ish, kau nih bikin aku jantungan"

"Sory, sory, kau mau kemana?" Gopal dengan cepat merangkul Boboiboy.

"Aku mau ke toko Tok Aba" Boboiboy kembali memperhatikan bukunya.

"Ok, kalau begitu aku ikut!"

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Sementara itu Kaizo dan Fang sedang istirahat di sebuah planet yang disebut bumi. Mereka beristirahat disebuah hutan gelap dimana kapal mereka tidak akan ketahuan oleh penduduk disini.

"Hm...bang, mau sampai kapan kita disini? Ini sudah hari ke empat, kau masih sedih?" Fang mendekati kakaknya kemudian duduk dipangkuan kakaknya.

"...maaf, aku masih sedih, Pang tidak sedih karena ibu dan ayah kita pergi??" Kaizo mengusuk surai gelap Fang.

"Tentu aku sedih, tapi aku berusaha untuk tidak menangis karena aku tidak ingin menambah kesedihan abang" Fang yang masih bersikap polos berusaha membuat abangnya membaik dan lepas dari keterpurukan. Melihat sikap adiknya, Kaizo langsung memeluk tubuh adiknya.

"Aduh, kenapa sih abang?"

"Tidak ada, aku...hanya ingin bilang kalau aku bersyukur punya adik seperti Pang"

"Ya aku tau, le, lepasin!!!"

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

"Heh? Ke hutan?" Boboiboy memberhentikan bacaannya saat mendengar kalimat Tok Aba.

"Iya, mau ikut?"

"Em, aku ikut" Boboiboy berlari mengejar kakeknya sambil membawa tas dan tidaj lupa ia memasukan buku kesayangannya.

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

"Kakek, kenapa kakek ke hutan ini?" Boboiboy turun dari mobil.

"Atok mau ambil coklat, Boboiboy tunggu disini saja ya" Atok mengambil skopnya dan pergi ke dalam hutan. Akhirnya Boboiboy menunggu di luar sambil membaca ceritanya tersebut.

Disaat itu, ia mendengar sebuah suara yang berasal dari utaranya. Boboiboy meninggalkan barang bawaannya dan langsung pergi menuju suara dari dalam hutan tersebut.

"Ah, kucingnya!!" ia melihat seekor kucing yang tenggelam di tengah sungai yang dangkal. Dengan cepat Boboiboy terjun kedalam sungai itu tanpa memikirkan pakaiannya yang akan basah.

Hewan itu selamat, tapi tidak bagi Boboiboy. Naas baju Boboiboy basah kuyup.

"Bajuku...kalau Atok ngeliat bajuku basah gini...pasti dia bakal marah--AH!! TOPIKU!!" Boboiboy melihat topinya yang terbawa arus masa lalu-- maaf, maksudnya arus sungai. Boboiboy berusaha menggapai topinya, tapi nasib sudah, topi Boboiboy berhasil pergi.

"To, topiku...T_T"

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Boboiboy memeras pakaiannya untuk mempercepat pengeringan. Akhirnya ia pergi keluar dari hutan yang sangat gelap itu, tapi...

"Eh...jalannya kemana ya?" Sepertinya Boboiboy buta jalan, ia berjalan dengan arah yang tidak menentu. Hingga bermenit-menit...

"Yay, aku berhasil kelu... ar... ini.. sungai yang tadi kan? Jangan-jangan... aku tersesat... *snif*" air mata Boboiboy mulai keluar, ia kembali masuk kedalam hutan gelap itu.

"Gelap... aku harus kemana? SIAPA SAJA TOLONG AKU!!!!"

suara Boboiboy bergema dan membuat Kaizo dan Fang mendengar suara tersebut.

"Hm?" Kaizo langsung berdiri sambil mengintip-intip sumber suara.

"Suara apa itu?" Fang sepertinya penasaran dan ingin mendekati pusat suara tersebut.

"Jangan, biar aku saja, Pang tunggu disini saja ya"

Kaki kecil Boboiboy terus berjalan walau gemetaran, ia terus menghapus air matanya.

 _'Ini seperti cerita didalam buku itu... kalau nanti ada pembunuh...bagaimana nasibku?'_

Boboiboy mendengar suara aneh dari dedaunan, Boboiboy terkejut dan langsung berjalan mundur, ia menutup matanya karena rasa takut yang sudah menyelimuti pikirannya, suara langkah kaki yang semakin dekat. Saat ia membuka matanya, ia melihat seorang lelaki yang terlihat berusia 15 tahun yang tidak lain adalah...Kaizo.

 _'BENERAN ADA!!!!!'_ Boboiboy sangat tidak percaya jika seseorang datang menemuinya. Boboiboy terus terpikir dengan cerita didalam buku tersebut.

"Si, siapa kau? Jangan-jangan kau pembunuh seperti di cerita itu ya?" Boboiboy langsung menuduh tanpa alasan yang jelas. Kaizo langsung menyipitkan sebelah matanya karena merasa Boboiboy adalah anak yang aneh dan terlalu drama.

" _'hah? Cerita? Pembunuh? Apa aku seseram pembunuh?'_ Aku tidak pembunuh kok, kau tersesat ya? Kau mau ikut denganku?" Kaizo memberikan tawaran sambil menjongkok agar menyesuaikan tinggi badannya dengan Boboiboy.

" _'orang ini terlihat tidak berbahaya, tapi mana ada seorang pembunuh mengaku kalau dia itu pembunuh'_ Tidak mau, seseorang! Tolong..." mendadak tubuh Boboiboy terjatuh.

 _'Peng... penglihatanku...'_

Dengan cepat Kaizo menangkap tubuh Boboiboy yang hampir terjatuh. Kaizo menyenderkan tubuh kecil Boboiboy di belakang punggunnya dan menggendongnya keluar hutan.

"Kenapa sih dengan anak ini? Sudahlah" Kaizo membawa tubuh lemah Boboiboy keluar dari hutan gelap itu. Kaizo menghadap kebelakang dan memandang Boboiboy yang tertidur atau pingsan.

 _'anak bumi ini... ngapain dia ditengah hutan gelap gini?'_ Karena tidak fokus, Kaizo menabrak sebuah benda keras berbulu.

"Eh?" Seekor beruang besar berputar arah ke Kaizo. Kaizo yang tidak membawa senjatanya sedikitpun hanya dapat berkata...

"Ha, ha,... halo"

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Kaizo berusaha berlari sekencang mungkin sambil membawa Boboiboy yang belum juga bangun.

"Wo, WOI!! BANGUN!! NAPA DIA GAK BANGUN??" dengan cepat Kaizo berbalik menghadap beruang ganas yang siap menyantap mereka. Kaizo mengecek kantung celananya.

"Ah, aku bawa senjata. HEI, KAU KIRA KAU BISA MEMBUNUH ORANG TERKUAT DIDUNIA INI HAH??" dengan cepat Kaizo melemparkan sebuah bom kecil ke tubuh beruang hingga menembus jantungnya (whatever) dan menyebabkan ledakan didalam tubuh beruang itu.

"Ber, berhasil!" Kaizo sangat lengah dan menyebabkan tubuh beruang itu nyaris menimpah tubuhnya. Dengan cepat Kaizo memeluk tubuh Boboiboy dan membawanya menjauh. Boboiboy berhasil menghindar, tapi tidak untuk Kaizo.

"A.. auch!" Kuku beruang itu tertusuk cukup dalam ditangan Kaizo. Kaizo menaruh tubuh Boboiboy ditanah dan Kaizo mencabut kuku beruang yang amat tajam itu dengan cepat.

 _'Sepertinya lukanya sudah mencapai tulang, ya sudahlah, ini bukan apa-apa'_ Kaizo kembali mengangkat tubuh Boboiboy dan membawanya keluar hutan. Hingga mereka keluar dari hutan itu, Boboiboy belum juga sadar.

" _'Pang mana ya?'_ Woi, bangun!...ya sudahlah, aku harus menunggunya" Kaizo duduk disamping Boboiboy sambil membaca bukunya tanpa mempedulikan lukanya yang terlihat parah itu. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, Boboiboy mulai membuka matanya dan terbangun.

' _eh, aku...dimana? Ah! Laki-laki tadi'_ Boboiboy perlahan menyentuh pundak lelaki itu.

"Oh! Kau sudah bangun?" Kaizo, menghadap kearah Boboiboy. Boboiboy amat terkejut karena ia melihat tangan Kaizo yang sudah berlumuran darah.

"Hah! LU, LUKAMU!! Kenapa?"

"Oh, tidak usah dihiraukan"

"Tidak usah dihiraukan? Kau gila? Tunggu sebentar...kalau tidak salah aku bawa..." Boboiboy langsung mengambil pembalut lukanya yang berada didalam kantung celananya.

"Mungkin pembalut luka ini sedikit basah, biarkan aku mengobatimu" Boboiboy menutup luka ditangan Kaizo.

"Terima kasih ya" Kaizo membantu Boboiboy untuk membaluti lukannya. "tapi sepertinya luka ini bakal membekas, kau tidak apa kan?" Kaizo memberikan senyumannya walau wajahnya terlihat samar-samar dimata Boboiboy.

" _'lukanya membekas kah...'_ iya...maaf sudah menyusahkanmu dan terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku... DAH!!" Boboiboy langsung berlari menjauh dari Kaizo.

"Wo, Woi!" Kaizo ingin sekali memanggil kembali Boboiboy, tapi terlanjur sudah, Boboiboy sudah berlari dan tidak akan menghadap kembali lagi.

 _'Padahal aku belum mengetahui namanya, gimana kalau dia tersesat lagi?'_ Beberapa menit kemudian, Fang datang kearah Kaizo.

"Yo Pang, kau dari mana?"

"Dari dalam kapal untuk cek keberangkatan kita selanjutnya-- hm? Kenapa dengan tangan abang?"

"Cuman luka kecil, ayo kita berangkat"

"Eh? Abang tidak sedih lagi?"

"... tidak, ayo Pang" sepertinya senyuman Kaizo kembali hidup, ia merangkul adiknya dan kembali kedalam kapal angkasanya.

Sementara itu Boboiboy berjalan kembali kearah kakeknya walau ia tidak tahu jalan mana yang harus ia pilih. Sebuah keberuntungan, saat itu Boboiboy bertemu dengan Tok Aba yang membawa coklat.

"Lah Boboiboy? Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Tok Aba yang sedikit terkejut.

"maaf atok, tadi Boboiboy pergi ke dalam hutan karena menyelamatkan kucing yang tenggelam" Tok Aba langsung mengusuk surai Boboiboy.

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Sorenya, disaat Boboiboy pulang, ia kembali bertemu dengan Gopal yang meminum coklat ditoko bersama Ocobot.

"Ah, halo Boboiboy, kenapa kau terlihat bahagia sekali?"

"Hehehe... Gopal, kau tau tidak? Aku...jatuh cinta dengan seseorang"

 **Tbc**

WHAT??!!!??? JADI YANG NYELAMATIN BOBOIBOY ITU KAIZO BUKAN FANG???

oh ya, masih ada lanjutan.

Tok Aba menemui buku kesukaan Boboiboy di atas meja toko. " _'buku ini gak bagus kalau dibaca, ini kan buku bacaanku saat kecil'_ Boboiboy, kau masih nak baca buku nih?" Tok Aba mengambil buku itu.

"Oh itu...gak lagi, aku gak mau baca buku itu" Boboiboy menjawab sambil membersihkan kamarnya.

"Ya sudahlah, kudonasikan saja ke perpustakaan"

Akhirnya Tok Aba memberikan buku itu ke perpus SMA pulau rintis dan Boboiboy membeli topi baru karena topinya yang lama telah hanyut disungai.

 **Tbc**


	20. Jangan pergi!

HAHAHA!! aduh maaf banget di chapter sebelumnya malah ceritain masa kecil mereka, ok ini dia yang ditunggu-tunggu, selamat membaca ya!!

 **Warning: Fang x Boboiboy**

Dont like, dont read. (Ps: jangan lupa minum air panas ya supaya jantungnya terkontrol)

Happy reading gaes~~~

"Aku juga menyukaimu Boboiboy"

"*blush* an, anu...bang Kaizo...aku..." Boboiboy berusaha untuk membuang tatapannya dari Kaizo.

"Kau bilang kalau kau suka dengan orang yang menyelamatkanmu dulu kan?" Kaizo sepertinya ingin memberikan serangan kedua.

"*blush* ...aku..."

Di rumah Fang, Kaizo kembali dari pertemuannya dengan Boboiboy.

"Ah, selamat datang bang, dari mana tadi?" Fang menyilang tanganya sambil mempersiapkan tugas dari guru.

"tidak ada, hanya dari jogging aja, maaf ya, aku ingin sendirian dulu, boleh?" Kaizo menaruh tangan kanannya di atas kepalanya.

"Ok, aku ke kamarku ya" Fang meninggalkan Kaizo di ruang tengah. Kaizo hanya tersenyum sambil memegang jantungnya yang terasa berdenyut.

"Jadi...ini yang namanya sakit hati?"

Hari kedua sebelum Fang pergi, Fang datang lebih lambat dari biasanya, ia melihat Boboiboy yang didekati 3 sahabatnya membuat Fang tidak ingin masuk kelas dan lebih memilih bersembunyi dibalik pintu kelas.

"BOBOIBOY, JANGAN PINDAH!! INI MIMPI KAN?? KENAPA SEMUA TEMAN DEKATKU HARUS PERGI???" lagi-lagi Gopal berteriak tidak karuan sambil memeluk Boboiboy.

"Semua?" Boboiboy berpura-pura terlihat tidak mengetahui fakta jika Fang akan pergi dari bumi.

"Sstttt!!!!" Yaya dan Ying secara serentak memberikan code kesilapan.

"Ekh!! Ma, maksudku kalau teman dekatku hilang, aku tidak dapat punya sahabat lain lagi" Gopal memberikan bumbu kebohongan kepada Boboiboy.

"Hahaha, kalau musim panas kan aku bakal kesini lagi, lagian kan ada Fang" Boboiboy berusaha untuk berlagak datar. Fang yang sedang menguping langsung termenung sejenak.

"Iya, kan masih ada Fang, ya kan Gopal?" Yaya berusaha untuk memberikan pengalihan.

"Ya...ada Fang...TAPI!! TAPI.. HUEE!!" Gopal terus menangis. Boboiboy hanya tersenyum pahit kehadapan mereka bertiga.

Fang sangat terkejut mendengar kenyataan bahwasannya Boboiboy juga akan meninggalkan daerah ini. Fang tidak jadi masuk ke kelas dan menunggu bel masuk di dalam perpustakaan. 2 perpisahan yang serentak, Fang tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, ia tidak bisa berbicara dengan Boboiboy, terlebih lagi Boboiboy juga sudah muak melihat dirinya ada dihapannya.

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Hari yang sudah ditunggu, Boboiboy mengunci kopernya dan meninggalkan kamarnya, tiket pesawat dan keperluannya sudah terpenuhi, ia sedang tidak ingin menaiki kereta karena kereta lebih lama dibanding pesawat. Ocobot terus mendekati Boboiboy sambil memegang tangan tuannya itu.

"Boboiboy jangan pergi lah!! Aku kesepian disini!" Ocobot terus memeluk Boboiboy sementara itu Tok Aba sedang menyiapkan mobilnya.

"Ayo Boboiboy" Tok Aba memanggil Boboiboy dari jauh. Boboiboy mengusuk kepala Ocobot.

"Saat musim panas nanti aku akan datang lagi, jadi tenang saja ya" Boboiboy menggeret kopernya dan masuk kedalam mobil Tok Aba.

Disaat ia mengecek kantung celananya, ia menemukan permen cerry kesukaannya yang selalu ia bagi kepada Fang.

 _'Permen ini...'_ Boboiboy membuka plastik permen itu dan mengunyah permen itu.

"Manis"

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Fang sudah mengemas barangnya dan siap pergi dari bumi. Ia menghirup kuat udara dan mengeluarkannya secara pelan. Matanya sudah yakin untuk meninggalkan bumi. Saat ia keluar dari rumahnya, sudah ada Kaizo yang menunggu Fang di depan pintu keluar sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"Bang-- maaf, maksudku kapten, aku sudah siap" Fang memanggil kakaknya. Fang tidak bisa memanggil Kaizo dengan sebutan 'abang' ketika ia sedang menjalani tugas.

"Sudah? Ayo berangkat" mereka berdua pergi kedalam pesawat angkasa mereka.

Saat mereka telah berangkat, Fang menatap sekujur langit yang dipenuhi oleh bintang-bintang. Tatapan kosong dari iris violet tampak jelas, irisnya penuh dengan kedepresian berat.

 _'Sudah lama aku tidak melihat pemandangan ini-- eh?'_ Ia menemukan permen disaku jaketnya, sebuah permen cerry pemberian Boboiboy.

 _'Permen ini...aku tidak terlalu suka dengan rasanya'_ tapi Fang tetap memakan permen itu. Mendadak sebuah tetesan air mata mengalir.

"Eh? Kenapa aku menangis?" Fang sebelumnya tidak pernah menangis, bahkan sudah bertahun-tahun ia tidak menangis. Ia kembali teringat dengan kalimat Boboiboy saat terakhir menamparnya. Fang tidak dapat menahan emosinya lagi, ia berlari menuju ruangan Kaizo.

"ABANG!!" Fang memanggil kakaknya itu.

"Kenapa? Btw, kau seharusnya manggil alu aba--"

"Aku memang tidak bisa, aku..." Fang menundukkan kepalanya dihadapan Kaizo. Kaizo langsung paham dengan perasaan adiknya.

"Sudah kuduga, baiklah, aku menyerah, pergilah Pang, lagian kau kan sudah dewasa, seharusnya aku juga tidak egois" mendengar kalimat Kaizo, Fang langsung mendekati Kaizo dan memeluk erat tubuh Kaizo.

"Terima kasih abang, dah!" Fang berlari dan pergi dari ruangan Kaizo. Kaizo tersenyum lega melihat adiknya pergi.

 _'Sekian lama, akhirnya dia membantahku, mungkin ini salahku karena selalu menganggapnya sebagai anak_ _kecil'_

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Fang membawa kapal angkasa Kaizo kembali ke bumi. Disaat ia sampai, Fang langsung keluar dari kapal Kaizo dan berlari menuju toko Tok Aba.

"O, OCOBOT! HA, hah.. ha, hah, kau melihat Boboiboy?" Fang sampai dengan napas terengah-engah sambil memutar-mutar badan Ocobot.

"Bo, Boboiboy? Boboiboy kan hari ini berangkat ke Kuala Lumpur"

"Aduh... apa yang harus aku lakukan???" Fang mengucek-ucek rambutnya. Mendadak Gopal merangkul Fang.

"Fang!" Gopal meneguk special hot coklat tok Aba dengan pelan sambil merangkul Fang.

"Eh, Go, Gopal??"

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti akan kembali, naiklah mobilku"

"Hah?"

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Boboiboy berjalan dengan wajah despresi dan tidak memperhatikan jalan didepan.

"Aduh, maaf aku melamun" bahkan Boboiboy tidak sengaja menabrak pemuda seumurannya didepan tadi.

"Ah tidak apa, aku juga minta maaf karena melamun" lelaki juga memasang wajah depresinya dan berusaha tersenyum. Boboiboy akhirnya duduk di ruang tunggu. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia mendapat pengumuman dari bandara.

 **"Mohon perhatian, pesawat dari pulau Rintis ke Kuala Lumpur delayuntuk beberapa waktu, maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya"** Boboiboy mendengus lelah sambil mengecek jam tangannya.

 _'Delay kah?'_

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Sementara itu Gopal dan Fang sedang dikejar oleh polisi pulau Rintis karena Gopal melewati batas kecepatan dan membawa mobil secara oleng seperti orang mabuk.

"BAGAIMANA INI? KAU TIDAK PUNYA SIM?" Fang dan Gopal membawa mobil dengan kecepatan diluar batas normal.

"AKU KAN MASIH BERUMUR 15, TIDAK MUNGKIN AKU PUNYA!!!"

"SEJAK KAPAN KAU BISA MENGENDARAI MOBIL??"

"KARENA KEBANYAKAN MAIN DI TIMEZONE SAMA GTA 5"

"MAMPOOS DAH, AKU TIDAK MAU MATI MUDA!!!"

Mereka berdua tetap nekad untuk menerobos hingga 30 menit kemudian, mereka berdua berhasil menerobos bandara.

 **"Mohon diberitahukan, sebuah mobil menerobos kawasan bandara, diharapkan anda tetap berada didalam kawasan bandara"** Boboiboy yang mendengar berita tersebut sedikit takut.

 _'Penjahat?'_ Guman Boboiboy khawatir, sementara itu...

"CEPATLAH LARI FANG, AKU AKAN MENGURUS MASALAH POLISI! KALAU GUA DITANGKAP, HAPUS SEMUA HISTORI INTERNET GUA!!!!"

"SERAHKAN PADAKU BRO!!" Fang mengangguk dan keluar dari mobil dan langsung masuk kedalam bandara. Sementara itu Gopal berusaha untuk melarikan diri dari polisi.Gopal seperti seorang pahlawan berkuda putih (lebih tepatnya jazz hitam) yang membantu temannya ditengah kesulitan, give him mendal (suara tepuk tangan).

Fang terus berlari mencari tempat informasi terdekat.

"Permisi, pesawat dari pulau rintis ke Kuala Lumpur sudah berangkat?" Fang bertanya kepada petugas bandara.

"Sebentar lagi pesawatnya akan berangkat di loket 4"

"MAKASIH!!" Fang langsung berlari menuju tujuannya.

 **"Pesawat tujuan Kuala Lumpur telah tiba, diberitahukan** **untuk penumpang agar menaiki pesawat"** Boboiboy langsung menarik genggaman koper dan pergi dari ruangan. Disaat langkah kelimanya, koper Boboiboy ditahan oleh tangan Fang.

"Eh?" Boboiboy mendengar napas terengah-engah dari belakang tubuhnya. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan melihat Fang yang sudah terlihat sangat kecapekan.

"Hah, ha, hah...tung..hah...tunggu dulu" Boboiboy masih bersikeras untuk bersikap kasar kepada Fang.

"Sudah kubilang jangan berbicaralah lagi denganku" Boboiboy berusaha untuk menarik koper, ia melihat ruangan sudah kosong dan hanya tersisa mereka berdua diruangan besar itu.

"Tidak akan aku lepaskan hingga kau menyerah, duh, capek banget..."

"KAU TIDAK TAU AKU MAU BERANGKAT? LEPASKAN AKU! KALAU GAK, AKU BAKAL TERIAK" Tangan Boboiboy gemetaran. Akhirnya Fang melepaskan koper itu, namun ia malah memeluk tubuh Boboiboy dan membuat Boboiboy terdiam.

"Lu dah teriak kalik!!"

"TOLONG, ADA PENJAHAT LOLICON!!!" (lolicon adalah sebutan bagi para pecinta hal-hal imut dan lucu)

"WOI, WOI!! Jangan pergi, kau kan sudah berjanji"

"...kau sendiri bagaimana? Kau juga melanggar janji itu deluan, lupakanlah masalah janji itu" Boboiboy berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukan Fang.

 **"Maaf"**

Kalimat singkat dari Fang membuat Boboiboy terdiam.

"Maafkan aku, sebenarnya aku sengaja menjauh darimu karena aku tidak ingin kau tau tentang kepergianku, bang Kaizo yang menyuruhku untuk menjauh darimu, lalu saat aku sudah di luar angkasa, aku memaksakan abang untuk kembali ke bumi, bahkan Gopal sekarang sedang dikejar polisi demi membawaku ketempatmu"

"Jadi...pengumuman yang kudengar tadi..."

"Iya, itu dari kami, karena itu, aku, Gopal, dan lainnya tidak ingin kau pergi, kumohon"

Boboiboy tidak sadar jika dirinya telah menangis, Boboiboy tertawa dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

"Hahaha, kenapa aku menangis ya? Aneh sekali...aneh, Fang yang biasanya bersikap tsundere dan selalu mengatakan 'jangan salah paham dulu' berubah jadi seperti ini...hahaha...aneh" suara Boboiboy yang awalnya terdengar riang berubah menjadi serak. Boboiboy melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kalau begitu...aku harus tetap disini demi orang bodoh sepertimu ya? Aku...*snif* aku juga tidak mau meninggalkanmu, maafkan aku yang sudah melanggar janji" Boboiboy akhirnya menjatuhkan tangannya dan menyerah dipelukan Fang.

 _aku memang bodo, akhirnya aku mengerti, semua orang yang menganggapku berharga tidak mungkin pergi begitu saja'_ batin Boboiboy sangat senang karena ia merasa dirinya masih membutuhkan Fang dan sebaliknya.

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Boboiboy melihat Gopal yang sudah tertangkap polisi. Dengan cepat Boboiboy berdiri ke dekat polisi-polisi yang menangkap Gopal.

"Kumohon jangan tangkap dia, dia memakai mobil untuk menolongku" Boboiboy berusaha untuk menjelaskannya kepada pak polisi.

"Boboiboy? Hmm, Tapi Gopal kan tidak ada SIM" walau polisi berkata lain, Boboiboy terus membungkukkan badannya dihadapan pak polisi.

"Dia melakukannya karena terpaksa, setidaknya berikan hukuman kepadaku juga" Boboiboy terlihat bersikap bijaksana.

"...baiklah, kalian harus membersihkan kota selama 4 hari" Boboiboy bersyukur mendengar kalimat pak polisi.

"Terima kasih pak" polisi pun pergi dari mereka berdua. Boboiboy memegang tangan kanan Gopal sambil mengambil pembalut lukanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Gopal?" Boboiboy memeluk tubuh gempal Gopal.

"Hehehe, aku tidak apa, aku melakukannya semua karena dirimu Boboiboy" Fang sekilas terkekeh kecil dan kembali bersikap datar.

"Ayo pulang" Fang yang bersikap dingin muncul lagi. Boboiboy kembali berdiri dan memeluk tangan kanan Fang.

"*blush* ke, kenapa woi?"

"Terima kasih ya Fang, kalau tidak ada dirimu, aku pasti sudah pergi dari sini"

"*blush* bu, bukan berarti aku bakal kesepian kalau tidak ada kau, jangan salah paham dulu!"

"Hehe, mukamu merah, kau malu ya?" Boboiboy menyipitkan matanya kearah Fang dengan tatapan IYKWIM.

"*blush* AKU TIDAK MALU!!"

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Kaizo sudah pergi dari bumi, ia tersenyum karena mengingat wajah adiknya yang penuh tekad.

 _'Pang, akhirnya kau bisa menetapkan pendirianmu'_

 **Disaat Boboiboy menemui Kaizo...**

 _"Maaf bang, tapi... *blush* perasaanku dulu dengan sekarang sudah berubah, aku menyukai Fang" Boboiboy menundukkan kepalanya dihadapan Kaizo._

 _"...hm, aku tau kok, maaf sudah mengatakan hal itu, aku tau sekarang kau tidak memiliki perasaan denganku" Kaizo menepuk pelan kepala Boboiboy._

 **Flask back off...**

 _Tapi...aku tidak akan menyerah, Boboiboy'_

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Gopal menyetir kembali mobil untuk membawa pulang Fang dan Boboiboy. Di dalam mobil, Boboiboy mendadak menyentuh wajah Fang.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Fang sambil mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Em...sekali lagi aku minta maaf, kemarin aku menamparmu terlalu kuat, soalnya aku tidak bisa menahan emosiku"

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, itu hanya hal kecil"

"Ta, tapi..."

"Sudahlah, menurutku wajar kok kalau kau menamparku" walau Fang berkata seperti itu, Boboiboy tetap tidak terima, mengangkat wajahnya dan menutup kuat matanya dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Kenapa?" Fang sedikit heran.

"Tampar aku"

"Hah? Untuk apa?"

"Supaya apa yang aku lakukan setimpal" Fang menghelahkan napasnya. Fang membuka telapak tangannya. Tapi tamparan itu berubah menjadi sebuah ciuman kecil di pipi putih Boboiboy.

"*blush* eh?"

"*blush* itu balasannya, sudah kan? Jangan paksa aku untuk membalas dua kali" walau Fang berkata seperti itu, sebenarnya ia masih menginginkan ciuman kecil itu. Fang mengusuk surai Boboiboy. Boboiboy hanya terkejut karena mendapat ciuman kecil itu.

"*blush* dasar, kan aku suruh kau untuk menampar, bukan mencium...ya sudahlah" Boboiboy yang awalnya hanya menyender di bahu Fang tiba-tiba mengantuk dan tertidur.

"Woi, malah tidur... _'dasar bodoh'_ "

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Ditengah macetnya jalan, Gopal memulai percakapan dengan Boboiboy dan Fang.

"Oh ya Fang, aku ingin-- eh?"

Ia menemui sosok Fang dan Boboiboy yang tertidur dan saling bersenderan. Gopal tertawa melihat mereka berdua.

"Hm _'mereka sepertinya kecapekan'_ jangan sampai kalian tertidur hingga sampai dirumah ya!" Gopal tertawa kecil.

Bulan mendekati November, hal gila apa lagi yang akan terjadi?

 **Tbc**

Masih berlanjut.

"Kami tidak jadi pindah, mohon maaf telah menyusahkan!!" Boboiboy dan Fang saling menunduk dihadapan guru pengurus.

"Dasar kalian berdua, baiklah baiklah, kalian sekolahlah seperti biasa lagi"

Saat selesai, Boboiboy dan Fang keluar dari ruangan dan serentak menghelah napas lega.

"Syukurlah buk guru gak marah" Fang masih mengusuk dadanya yang terasa lega.

"Kalau dia marah, satu gedung bisa mendengarnya, oh ya, Fang mau permen lagi?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak terlalu suka cerry...mungkin"

"Kau bilang mungkin? kau sudah memakannya kan? Enak kan?"

"*blush*i, iya ya enak, tapi masih enakan blueberry"

"Dasar tsundere, pasti kau sebenarnya ingin bilang kalau permen cerry itu manis dan kau mau lagi, ya kan?"

"*blush* APA? AKU TIDAK TSUNDERE!" Fang merangkul Boboiboy dan mengucel-ucel pipi Boboiboy.

"Adu, duh, iya ya maaf!!"

 **Diabetes, eh maksudnya Tbc**

Syukurlah mereka akur lagi T_T

See you in next chapter, tenang saja!!


	21. kesalapahaman

mungkin ini chapter paling ngebosenin dan no asupan, jadi mohon maaf, sebagai gantinya aku bakal buat cerita horor untuk asupan dan bakal keluar malam minggu besok.

 **warning: Fang x Boboiboy**

dont like, dont read

 **ok gak usah banyak ngomong, selamat!membaca semua!!**

Sorenya, setelah ia mandi, Boboiboy mengambil napasnya dalam-dalam dan sudah menbulatkan tekadnya. Dengan tatapan ragu-ragu ia memencet tombol panggilan ke orang tuanya. Suara panggilan masuk sudah terdengar di telinganya. Ia siap mendapat komentar apa saja dari ibunya.

 _"Halo Boboiboy, ada apa? Kau sudah sampai?"_

"Mama, aku sulit mengatakannya tapi... aku...memang tidak bisa ikut dengan mama dan papa, aku harus menyelesaikan sekolahku disini, maaf"

 _"Em...jadi kamu tidak ingin tinggal dengan mama lagi?"_

"Bukan begitu, aku ingin tinggal dengan mama, tapi setelah lulus SMA nanti"

 _"Mama rindu denganmu, kau tidak tau perasaan mama dengan papa selama kau pergi? Sudahlah, mama akan datang ke pulau Rintis besok untuk menjemputmu"_

"TUNGGU MAMA--" sebelum Boboiboy ingin menjelaskan, ibu Boboiboy sudah menutup telpon. Boboiboy menggigit ujung bibirnya dan melemparkan handphonenya hingga layar handphone retak. Boboiboy terduduk dilantai yang dingin sambil menutupi sebelah matanya.

"*berguman* Mama sendiri...tidak pernah tau perasaanku"

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

"HEH? MAMAMU MAU KESINI?" Gopal tidak sengaja menekan botol minumnya hingga tertumpa.

"Ya, dia sangat marah ketika mendengarku tidak kembali ke Kuala Lumpur, karena itu ia sampai cuti demi menjemputku" Gopal membayangkan wajah ibu Boboiboy yang pastinya sebelas dua belas dibanding Boboiboy.

"Ibumu gimana orangnya?" Fang mendadak duduk disebelah Boboiboy.

"Hm...dia menyebalkan" Boboiboy tertawa kecil setiap membicarakan ibunya, hal itu membuat dua sahabatnya merasa jika tawaan Boboiboy hanyalah palsu.

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

"Maaf, aku masih punya urusan, kalian pulang duluan aja" Boboiboy masih menulis tugasnya ditemani oleh tumpukan tugas yang tidak kunjung selesai.

"Baiklah, kami duluan ya" Gopal mengambil tasnya dan pergi keluar. Fang mengetuk kepala Boboiboy.

"Jangan lama-lama, dah" Boboiboy terdiam, ia masih menyentuh kepalanya yang baru saja disentuh oleh Fang. Wajahnya kembali memerah sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan buku catatannya, sesekali Boboiboy mehantukkan kepalanya kemeja belajarnya.

"*blush*SIALAN!! KENAPA DENGAN DIRIKU??"

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Disaat Fang dan Gopal sudah didekat gerbang keluar sekolah, ia melihat wanita cantik dengan rambut tererai panjang hitam dan sedikit helai putih dirambutnya ditambah baju formal kantor.

"Fang, siapa wanita ini? Cantik banget" Gopal berbisik ditelinga Fang. Fang hanya bersikap dingin sambil sedikit memperhatikan wanita itu.

"Palingan kakak yang menjemput adiknya" Fang dan Gopal melewati wanita yang terus berdiri digerbang sambil memainkan handphonenya itu. Saat mereka sudah melewati wanita itu, wanita itu malah memanggil Fang dan Gopal.

"Maaf nak, boleh bertanya sebentar?" Wanita itu berjalan mendekati mereka disertai suara hak tinggi yang terkesan elegan dan sangat berwibawah bahkan wanita itu hampir setinggi Gopal.

(Ps: dicerita ini Gopal itu tingginya 180cm, Fang 178 cm, dan Boboiboy 160cm)

"Y, Ya?" Fang dan Gopal serentak menjawab panggilan wanita muda itu.

"Anak kelas 10 sudah pulang kan?" Wanita itu merapikan rambut panjangnya.

"I, iya, kakak sedang menunggu adik ya?" Gopal menjawab pertanyaan wanita itu dan berbalik bertanya. Mendengar kalimat Gopal, wanita itu langsung tertawa lepas sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Ka, kakak? Pft--Hahahaha, hah, ka, hahaha!! Kau bilang diriku kakak?" Wanita itu berusaha untuk memberhentikan tawanya. Fang dan Gopal sangat heran kenapa wanita itu tertawa lepas.

"Ke, kenapa kakak tertawa?" Gopal bertanya sekali lagi.

"Maaf maaf, hah...aku bukan kakak-kakak, aku seorang ibu" mendengar kalimat wanita itu, badan Gopal dan Fang seperti tersambar petir karena mereka tidak percaya.

"HAH? berarti...MACAN TERNAK??" Fang dan Gopal serentak mengatakannya.

(Macan ternak: mama cantik anter anak)

Terdengar suara terengah-engah dari kejauhan, Boboiboy berlari kearah gerbang sambil berlari.

"Ma, maaf aku terlambat mama--eh Gopal, Fang, kalian masih disini?" Boboiboy menyapa wanita itu dengan sebutan **'mama'**.

"Huh?@_@" mendadak angin bertiup sangat kencang membuat beberapa plastik bertebaran melewati mereka.

 **"Ma, MAMA???????"**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

"JADI TANTE MAMANYA BOBOIBOY???" Gopal masih tidak percaya dengan kenyataan mengejutkan tadi dan ia kembali meminum coklat Tok Aba. Wanita itu hanya tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Iya, maaf aku belum bilang dari awal, ternyata kalian teman Boboiboy, benar-benar sebuah kebetulan ya, Fang dan Gopal ya? Aku sering mendengar nama kalian dari Boboiboy" ibu Boboiboy tersenyum manis kehadapan mereka, Gopal mengangguk semangat.

"Kenapa mama harus ke sekolah? Kan bisa tunggu dirumah saja" Boboiboy memasang wajah badmoodnya sambil mengembungkan sebelah pipinya.

"Mama kan rindu dengan Boboiboy, sesekali mama mau lihat sekolahmu" ibu Boboiboy terus bersikap tenang sambil meminum coklatnya. Fang hanya acuh diam sambil memperhatikan bukunya.

Mendadak Boboiboy berdiri dari kursinya sambil menatap marah ibunya."Kalau mama rindu, kenapa mama selalu tidak menyisahkan waktu mama untukku?" Mendengar kalimat Boboiboy, Fang berhenti membaca bukunya. Boboiboy pergi meninggalkan ibunya.

"Boboiboy!..." ibu Boboiboy memasang wajah khawatir sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah Boboiboy yang sudah lari meninggalkannya. Fang mulai kepo dan mulai ikut bicara.

"Maaf sebelumnya tante, tapi kenapa Boboiboy sampai tega mengatakan hal itu kepada tante?" Fang akhirnya mulai peduli dan memulai pertanyaan.

"...ahaha...mungkin ini salahku juga" ibu Boboiboy berusaha menjelaskan permasalahan kepada Fang.

"Kenapa?"

"Soalnya aku kurang memperhatikannya dari kecil" mendengar jawaban dari ibu Boboiboy, Fang tidak memberikan komentar apapun. Fang langsung berdiri sambil mengambil tasnya dan memberikan salam.

"Maaf, saya permisi dulu" Fang berlari dan pergi ketaman dimana Boboiboy sering merenungkan diri disana. Sesuai dugaan, Boboiboy diam merenung sambil menatap minuman kalengya.

"Ternyata kau disini" Fang duduk disebelah Boboiboy yang hatinya sedang dilanda rasa kesal bercampur sedih.

"aku ingin tau kenapa kau membenci orang tuamu" mendengar permintaan Fang, Boboiboy akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya.

"...sebenarnya..."

 **10 tahun yang lalu...**

 _"Mama, ayo main denganku!" Boboiboy menarik baju ibunya sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk mengajak ibunya bermain, sementara itu ibu Boboiboy sibuk dengan handphonenya sambil memegang dokumen penting._

 _"Maaf Boboiboy, mama sedang sibuk, mainnya besok saja boleh? Jaga rumah ya, dah" ibu Boboiboy mencium pipi Boboiboy dan pergi dari rumahnya._

 _Sementara itu_ _Boboiboy pergi mengarah ke ayahnya yang sebelas dua belas dengan ibunya._

 _"Papa!! Ayo main!" Boboiboy menarik-narik tangan ayahnya yang sedang memeriksa kertas rapat._

 _"Maaf Boboiboy ayah sedang sibuk, kalau ada sesuatu yang ingin kamu beli bilang saja, ayah akan memberikan apa saja untukmu, tapi jangan ganggu papa dulu ya" ayah Boboiboy mengusuk kepala kecil Boboiboy dan pergi dari rumah. Boboiboy hanya menatap sedih kesepiannya didalam rumah megah nan mewah dimana hanya ada pelayan dan dirinya._

 _Akhirnya_ _Boboiboy mengambil bukunya dan membaca diatas kasurnya_ _untuk mengusir rasa sepinya._

 _'Papa, hal yang ingin kubeli hanya kasih sayang kalian dan teman'_

 **Flask back off...**

"semenjak aku libur disini, aku menemukan teman dan aku akhirnya tinggal disini selama 9 tahun, mereka hanya menemuiku sebanyak 4 kali, itu pun hanya 2 hari disini"

"EM, EMPAT KALI? dikit amat"

"Iya, aku kira mereka berdua akan merindukanku, tapi ternyata mereka hanya sibuk dengan karir mereka. Karena itu saat mereka menyuruhku untuk kembali ke Kuala Lumpur sampai menjemputku kemari, itu merupakan keajaiban bagiku"

Fang menghelah napasnya. "Jadi...kau membenci orang tuamu?"

"Eh? Benci?... mungkin?" Fang teringat dengan kejadiannya saat ia berusia 6 tahun. Fang langsung memberikan keritikan.

(Kalo mau tau tentang masa lalu Fang, baca 'takut gelap hide story ya)

"Asal kau tau, tidak ada satupun orang tua yang tidak menyayangi anaknya"

"Tapi mereka sama sekali tidak memperhatikan diriku, apa itu yang disebut sayang?"

"Mereka memikirkan masa depanmu, karena itu mereka berkerja mati-matian demi dirimu"

"Tapi--"

"Walaupun kau selalu bilang kalau kau benci dengan orang tuamu, tapi pasti kau akan menangis saat melihat mereka benar-benar pergi nanti. TOLONG HARGAILAH NYAWA ORANG TUAMU YANG MASIH ADA--...yang... masih ada..." Fang menundukkkan kepalanya. Boboiboy menutup mulutnya dan mendekati Fang secara perlahan. Boboiboy menyentuh pelan wajah Fang.

"Ma, maaf, aku lupa, orang tuamu..."

"Sudahlah lupakan, yang terpenting, jangan pernah membenci orang tuamu, aku ingin pulang, dah" Fang mengambil tasnya dan pergi dari Boboiboy. Boboiboy langsung berdiri dan memeluk belakang tubuh Fang.

"Terima kasih" Fang tersenyum tipis. Akhirnya Boboiboy melepaskan pelukannya dan Fang pergi meninggalkan Boboiboy.

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Malamnya, Fang terus kepikiran dengan cerita Boboiboy yang tidak sepenuhnya fakta. Fang mengambil jaketnya dan pergi ke rumah Boboiboy.

Fang mengetuk pelan pintu rumah Boboiboy, saat pintu terbuka ia menemui sosok orang yang ia butuhkan.

"Lah? Fang? Ayo masuk, tante panggilkan Boboiboy dulu ya" Fang langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak usah tante, saya ingin bicara dengan tante saja"

"Eh? Denganku?"

"Kenapa Fang ingin berbicara dengan tante?" Fang belajar dari kakaknya untuk berbicara secara to the ipoint.

"Sebenarnya apa yang anda lakukan Boboiboy? Kenapa Boboiboy sangat membenci tante?" Ibu Boboiboy terkejut dan menghelah napas sesalnya.

"Ternyata Boboiboy sudah menceritakannya ya?" Fang tidak menjawab dan hanya mengangguk.

"I see, baiklah, sebenarnya..."

 **16 tahun yang lalu...**

 ** _Ibu Boboiboy_** ** _P. O. V_**

 _waktu itu, aku merasa diriku sedikit mual dan pusing. Saat kucek, teryata hasilnya positif. Dengan semangat aku berlari keruang suamiku._

 _"Sayang, aku sudah mengandung, mungkin sudah seharusnya aku berhenti kerja"_

 _"Tapi kalau anak kita lahir, banyak kebutuhannya yang harus terpenuhi, karena itu bantu aku dalam mengurusi kebutuhan demi anak kita"_

 _"...baiklah" akhirnya aku tetap berkerja dan berusaha mencari kebutuhan demi Boboiboy. Saat Boboiboy berusia 5 tahun, aku kembali meminta tolong untuk berhenti kembali dari perkerjaanku, saat itu suamiku setuju, tapi..._

 _"Viola, kau benar-benar ingin berhenti kerja? Padahal kau sangat hebat dalam berkerja, kami masih menginginkan anda tetap berkerja disini" semua bos ditempat kerjaku sangat membutuhkan diriku, karena itu aku merasa kasihan dan akhirnya aku melanjutkan perkerjaanku._

 _Saat aku pulang dari kantor, aku melihat Boboiboy yang memelukku dari pintu rumah._

 _"Mama, selamat datang"_

 _"Boboiboy, mama pulang, hari ini mau makan apa?"_

 _"Terserah, yang penting aku suka"_

 _"Boboiboy...maaf ya mama sering sibuk, waktuku tersita banyak karena perkerjaan"_

 _"Tidak apa, mama kan berkerja demi diriku" aku sangat senang mendengar kalimat Boboiboy, aku mengira kalau dirinya tidak akan kesepian, karena itu aku terus berkerja demi dirinya._

 _Saat umurnya 6 tahun, ia pergi ke pulau Rintis dan ia akhirnya menemukan teman disana. Setelah beberapa minggu, ia meminta untuk tinggal bersama kakeknya._

 _"Hah? Tinggal bersama ayah? Tapi Boboiboy masih terlalu kecil, aku dan Rion pasti akan merindukannya"_

 _"Kalau kau ingin bertemu Boboiboy kan tinggal telpon dia, dia juga sudah menemukan teman yang baik disini"_

 _"...baiklah kalau itu keinginannya" mendengar kalimat ayah, aku merasa sedikit lega karena Boboiboy telah menemukan teman barunya. Aku hanya menghubungi Boboiboy lewat handphone dan chat. Hingga umurnya 10 tahun, aku akhirnya menemukan waktu luang untuk bertemu dengan Boboiboy. Saat aku dan suamiku sampai dipulau Rintis, aku melihat Boboiboy yang sudah tumbuh._

 _"BOBOIBOY!! MAMA RINDU! Maaf ya mama dan papa baru bisa menemuimu sekarang" saat itu Boboiboy hanya menatapku dengan wajah dingin tanpa senyuman._

 _"Ya" aku hanya mendengar kalimat itu dari mulut Boboiboy._

 _'Boboiboy, apa dia membenciku?' Aku tidak lama dipulau Rintis dan pulang kembali ke Kuala Lumpur. Beberapa tahun kemudian, aku mendengar berita darinya kalau dia menemukan teman baru saat SMP._ _Aku khawatir jika ia akan salah pergaulan, akhirnya_ _aku menelpon Boboiboy lagi._

 _"Halo Boboiboy, apa kabar? Mama rindu"_

 _"Maaf mama, aku sedang sibuk, nanti saja ya" Boboiboy mematikan telponku. Aku tidak tahu kalau anakku sudah sebesar ini, bahkan aku lupa dengan umurnya sekarang, bahkan aku pernah lupa untuk mengucapkan selamat di hari ulang tahunnya, mungkin dia sudah melupakan diriku disana. Beberapa tahun kemudian, saat Boboiboy SMA, akhirnya aku berunding dengan suamiku._

 _"Rion, kau tidak sepi?"_

 _"kenapa?"_

 _"Aku rindu dengan Boboiboy, sangat merindukannya, aku hanya melihat dirinya dari video call, aku benar-benar merindukannya"_

 _"...aku juga. Viola, ambil lah cuti kerjamu dan bawa Boboiboy pulang"_

 _"...iya" akhirnya aku menelpon Boboiboy untuk menyuruhnya pulang ke Kuala Lumpur. Aku sungguh terkejut mendengar persetujuannya. Akhirnya dengan semangat aku menjemputkan dibandara. Tapi entah kenapa hingga sore Boboiboy belum juga sampai, padahal waktunya sudah lewat. Mendadak sebuah suara dari handphoneku berbunyi. Firasatku tidak enak untuk mengangkat telpon._

 _"Halo Boboiboy, ada apa? Kau sudah sampai?"_

 _"Mama, aku sulit mengatakannya tapi... aku...memang tidak bisa ikut dengan mama dan papa, aku harus menyelesaikan sekolahku disini, maaf"_

 _saat mendengar kalimatnya, aku sangat sedih dan hilang semangat. Entah kenapa emosiku malah tidak terkontrol dan akhirnya aku datang kesini demi membawanya pulang._

 ** _Ibu Boboiboy P. O. V end_**

"...maaf" Fang sedikit menutupi wajahnya dengan poninya.

"Hm? Kenapa Fang minta maaf?"

"Soalnya...aku yang membuat Boboiboy kembali kesini " ibu Boboiboy tidak terkejut dan malah tersenyum iklas.

"Begitukah...ya tidak masalah lah, itu juga permintaanku, seharusnya aku tidak egois kepada Boboiboy juga, oh ya, orang tua Fang bagaimana? Sehat?"

"Eh...orang tuaku sudah meninggal saat umurku 6 tahun"

"Begitukah...maaf ya aku bertanya seperti ini"

"Ti, tidak apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa hidup tanpa orang tua... aku ingin tanya kepada tante"

"Apa itu?"

"Tante tau kalau Boboiboy takut gelap?" Ibu Boboiboy mengankat alis kananya.

"Takut gelap? Aku tidak tau"

" _'bahkan dia tidak tau kelemahan anaknya sendiri?'_...sebenarnya Boboiboy dan tante sama-sama salah"

"Kenapa?"

"Tante terlalu sibuk dengan perkerjaan tante bahkan kelemahan Boboiboy sendiri tidak tau, sementara itu Boboiboy juga salah karena terlalu menganggap tante orang yang tidak bertanggu jawab"

"Begitukah...aku memang orang tua yang gagal mendidik anak" Fang memegang kedua pundak ibu Boboiboy.

"Kenapa tante tidak minta maaf sekarang? Selagi ada kesempatan, seharusnya tante segera meminta maaf, aku yakin Boboiboy pasti memaafkannya" ibu Boboiboy terdiam mendengar kalimat Fang. Akhirnya ia berdiri dan pergi dari Fang.

"...maaf ya Fang, aku harus pergi"

"Kemana?"

"Aku ingin minta maaf kepada Boboiboy" ibu Boboiboy langsung berlari kembali ke rumahnya, Fang tersenyum lega melihatnya dan Fang kembali merebahkan badannya dikursi taman.

"Oh ya Fang!!"

"Apa lagi?"

"Terima kasih!!"

"*blush* bu, bukan berarti aku khawatir dengan hubungan tante dengan Boboiboy"

"Hahaha, kau tsundere ya?"

"A, AKU TIDAK TSUNDERE!! Sudah pergilah, anak sama ibu sama aja"

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

"Boboiboy" ibu Boboiboy mengetuk pintu kamar Boboiboy.

"Masuklah" Boboiboy memberi salam dengan suara dingin. Ibunya masuk kedalam kamar Boboiboy yang terlihat rapi, lelaki beiris coklat itu masih membaca buku pelajarannya di atas meja belajar tanpa menoleh kehadapan ibunya. Mendadak ibu Boboiboy mematikan lampu kamar. Boboiboy langsung terkejut dan dengan cepat menghidupkan lampu belajarnya.

"A, apa yang mama lakuin? Aku kaget lo!!" Boboiboy berusaha mengatur emosinya. Viola alias ibu Boboiboy itu mendekat dan mematikan lampu belajar Boboiboy. Kekuatan Boboiboy seolah-olah hilang dan menjadi makluk terlemah dimuka bumi ini. Boboiboy menutup kedua telinganya sambil menaikkan kakinya ke kursi.

 _'Ternyata benar, Boboiboy takut gelap'_ mendadak ibu Boboiboy memeluk tubuh anaknya itu. Boboiboy terkejut melihat kelakuam ibunya, kehangatan dari pelukan seorang ibu sangat terasa ditubuh anak yang kurang kasih sayang itu.

"Maaf ya Boboiboy"

"Mama?"

"Selama ini mama selalu menghabiskan waktu mama demi membiayai hidupmu, jadi maaf, mama memang ibu terbodoh yang pernah ada"

"..." tidak ada respon dari Boboiboy.

ibu Boboiboy kembali bercerita tentang alasan ia selalu meninggalkan Boboiboy.

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

"Apa? Aku tidak pernah tau tentang kenyataan itu"

"Karena itu maafkan mama ya, karena mama gagal sebagai seorang ibu, kau pasti membenciku kan?" mendengar kalimat ibunya, Boboiboy tersenyum lega, rasa takut terhadap gelap menjadi hilang.

"Aku memang membenci mama, tapi sekarang tidak, aku senang bisa melihat mama lagi, aku tau kalian pasti susah mencari biaya karena diriku, terima kasih dan maaf selama ini aku selalu egois"

"Itu jawabanmu? Apa Boboiboy menjawab dari lubuk hati Boboiboy?"

"Iya, kali ini aku berkata jujur dan aku ingin mama dan papa sering kesini" ibu Boboiboy tidak sengaja meneteskan air matanya karena melihat pola pikir Boboiboy yang sudah dewasa. Ibu Boboiboy segera menghapus air matanya.

"Iya, pasti mama dan papa bakal sering kesini" mungkin malam ini adalah malam yang paling dinantikan Boboiboy, perasaannya yang selama ini terganjal akhirnya hilang.

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Keesokan harinya, Boboiboy melihat ibunya yang sudah siap pergi sambil menarik kopernya.

"Sudah waktunya, Boboiboy, jaga kesehatanmu ya" ibu Boboiboy mengecek jam tangannya.

"Iya ya, aku bukan anak kecil lagi" ibu Boboiboy mengusuk kepala Boboiboy yang semakin tinggi.

"Jangan lupa untuk belajar terus, oh ya, ada satu hal yang ingin kuberitahu"

"Apa itu?"

"Hubungan kita membaik itu karena nak Fang yang sudah membantuku"

"Fang?"

"Ne...Boboiboy, jangan pernah membuat Fang hilang dari hidupmu ya, karena anak itu sangat baik, dah" Viola menarik kopernya dan meninggalkan anaknya. Boboiboy tidak menyangkah jika hubungannya dengan orang tuanya membaik karena lelaki yang ia sukai.

 **Tbc**

Masih ada kok

"Kenapa telingaku berdengung ya?" Fang menyentuh telinganya dan tidak jadi meminum coklatnya. Gopal yang duduk disebelahnya masih fokus meminum coklat.

"Palingan ada yang bicarain kau"

"Masih juga percaya tentang itu, itu mah cuman mitos"

"Oh ya, mama Boboiboy umurnya berapa ya?" Mendadak Boboiboy duduk disebelah Gopal.

"Umur mama 36 tahun" Boboiboy yang tiba-tiba datang menjawab dengan tenang.

"WHAT?? MUDA!!" Gopal dan Fang serentak menjawa.

"Mama menikah di umurnya yang ke 20 dan mengandung aku setelah 1 tahun pernikahannya" Boboiboy kembali menjelaskannya.

"Memang sih dari wajahnya terlihat muda"

 **Tbc**

jangan lupa baca **"Paranormal Experience"** yang bakal keluar malam minggu nanti, ceritanya tentang horor, lebih tepatnya comedy yang dihororin, ceritanya masih berkaitan dengan Takut Gelap kok.

See you again in the next chapter!! love you gaes!!


	22. Perintah

Part 22

Selamat membaca...ga..es #gaksemangat

 **Warning:** **Fang x Boboiboy**

Besok adalah dua hari terakhir ditahun ini, semua orang sudah mempersiapkan acara tahun baru mulai dari kembang api, festival, dan lainnya. Boboiboy dengan semangat pergi ke sekolah, hatinya ba. Ditengah jalannya, ia melihat surai gelap berwarna keunguan, siapa lagi kalau bukan Fang.

"Fang!!" Boboiboy mendekati Fang yang sedang sibuk membaca buku sambil mengigit roti tawarnya. Boboiboy menunggu jawaban Boboiboy, tapi Fang tidak menjawabnya. Dengan tatapan kesal, akhirnya Boboiboy menarik roti tawar dimulut Fang dan menggigit roti itu tepat dibagian gigitan Fang.

"OI!! Sarapanku balikin" seperti biasa Fang melihat Boboiboy dengan wajah dingin dan sedikit marah.

"Maaf maaf, soalnya kau terlalu serius membaca buku, sampai-sampai sapaanku tidak kujawab" Boboiboy malah memakan roti itu.

"Iya iya, selamat pagi Boboiboy-san" Fang menjawabnya sambil memutarkan bola matanya dan sedikit sebutan hormat ala Jepan. Boboiboy tersenyum lega mendengar jawabannya.

"Oh ya Fang, makasih ya"

"Soal apa?" Fang kembali menatap bukunya.

"Tentang hubunganku dengan mama, kami jadi membaik karenamu, makasih ya"

seperti biasa, senyuman manis Boboiboy bisa membunuh Fang dan para readers.

"*blush* bukan berarti aku peduli dengan hubunganmu dengan ibumu, jangan salah paham dulu" Fang terus menerus memperhatikan buku pelajarannya.

"Sepertinya kau rajin banget belajar, kenapa?" Boboiboy kembali mengigit roti Fang.

"Kau tidak tau? Kemarin kan sudah buk guru jelasin, hari ini ulangan biologi" Boboiboy terkejut dan hampir menjatuhkan roti tawar yang ia gigit. Boboiboy langsung mengucek-ucek kepalanya.

"BAGAIMANA INI?? KENAPA MALAM TADI AKU BELAJAR FISIKA??!!!???"

"Ja, jangan tanya aku"

"Fang, ajarkan aku Biologi please, nanti aku traktir kok, tenang aja" Boboiboy mendempetkan kedua tangannya.

"I, iya, sebelumnya rotiku boleh dikembalikan? Rotiku sudah hampir habis karena kau gigit" Boboiboy berteriak dan memberikan rotinya kepada Fang.

"Maaf maaf maaf, ayo Fang kesekolah, cepet!!" Boboiboy mempercepat langkahnya, Fang kembali memakan roti itu sambil berjalan ke sekolah.

(Kok kayak ciuman secara gak langsung??)

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

"Fang bantuin aku ujian please!!! Kali ini aja"

"Kan sudah kuajarkan, kenapa kau masih tidak yakin?"

"Soalnya aku mudah lupa"

"Dasa-- eh, itu guru dah datang" Boboiboy terkejut dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Ia hanya berdoa agar ingatannya di perpanjang. Saat Boboiboy menghadap sebelah kanannya, ia melihat Gopal yang sudah pasrah.

"Go, Gopal...kau tidak apa?"

"Ku lelah, ku pasrah, jalanku~~" sepertinya Gopal juga sudah lupa dengan pelajaran tadi. Saat kertas diletakkan di atas meja, terlihat tulisan-tulisan yang tidak berujung.

 _'Mampus dah banyak banget bahasa ilmiahnya, ini bahasa prasasti dari mane?'_ Mata Boboiboy nyaris sakit dibuat soalan berbentuk pilihan itu.

Hingga beberapa menit, Yaya dan Ying telah berdiri dari kursinya secara serentak sambil mengulurkan kertas jawabannya.

"INI DIA BUK!!-- eh?" Mereka dengan serentak mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Apa lah kau nih, kau nyontek aku ya?" Ying dengan mudah menuduh wanita berkerudung merah muda itu.

"Siapa juga yang mau nyontek, kau pasti yang nyontek aku" Mereka berdua mengeluarkan aura mematikan.

"Waktu masih banyak, kalian tunggu diluar selagi yang lain mengerjakan tugas" buk guru mengambil lembaran mereka. Dengan semangat mereka berdua keluar dan saling memegang tangan.

"YEY!! KITA BERHASIL YAYA!!" Wanita berkacamata bulat itu mengangkat tangan Yaya. Sifat mereka berubah 360 saat ujian dan bermain.

"Iya, ayo ke kantin!!" Yaya mengajak sahabatnya pergi. Dengan langkah bahagia mereka

 _'Dasar cewek, gak jelas banget emosinya'_ Boboiboy terus mengerjakan soalan itu. Sekali lagi Boboiboy melihat keadaan Gopal.

"Go, Gopal--eh?" Boboiboy melihat Gopal yang sudah pucat dan tak bertenaga. Mendadak pundak Boboiboy disentuh oleh tangan Fang.

"Nih, kertas jawaban yang aku buat, dah, aku mau kumpul" Fang dengan santai memberikan kertas kepada guru dan keluar dan kembali duduk dibelakang sambil membaca cerita ringannya. Selama ini, Fang dan Boboiboy selalu bersaing, tapi tidak untuk ulangan kali ini, mungkin ini keajaiban bagi Boboiboy.

 _'Dia sengaja membuat ini untukku?'_ Gopal memanggil Boboiboy dengan suara kecilnya.

"Woi Boboiboy, nanti bagi ya" Gopal sepertinya memiliki harapan kembali.

"Iya iya, tunggu"

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

"makasih ya Fang!!" Boboiboy memeluk leher Fang sehingga mengganggu penglihatan Fang.

"Iya iya, bukan berarti aku mau bantu-- eh?" Handphone Fang berdering. Ia melihat sebuah pesan dari abangnya.

 _'abang? Kenapa?'_ Boboiboy juga melihat pesan itu. "Siapa yang kasih pesan?" Fang langsung menutup handphonenya.

"Ti,tidak ada, aku ada keperluan sebentar, sory nanti aku kembali lagi" Fang pergi dari kelasnya dan beranjak ke belakang sekolah. Beberapa butiran hujan mulai berjatuhan dan hampir mengenai Fang.

"Halo bang Kaizo?"

 _"Halo Pang, bagaimana kabarmu?"_

"Baik, kenapa lagi? Sudah bera"

 _"Seperti biasa aku kan rindu denganmu...aku ingin kau ikut menemukan power spera saat tahun baru nanti"_ Fang langsung mengangkat alisnya.

"Hah? Kenapa?"

 _"Soalnya aku butuh tenagamu, kan pas awalan tahun baru tanggal 1 Januari sampai 9 Januari kan kau libur, ikutlah denganku sebentar saja"_

"Kenapa abang bisa tau?"

 _"Aku kan bisa tau semua informasi tentang sekolahmu"_

"...ok, aku ikut"

 _"Ah, aku juga minta satu permintaan lagi kali ini"_

"Apa lagi?"

 _"Pas hari terakhir ditahun ini, tolong ungkapkanlah perasaanmu kepada Boboiboy saat hari terakhir sebelum tahun baru nanti"_ mata Fang langsung melebar dan pupilnya mengecil.

"...HAH?? ABANG GILAK? MENGATAKANNYA? MANA MUNGKIN!"

 _"Kau pasti bisa...aku belum menceritakan tentang waktu itu ya?"_

"Waktu itu?"

 _"Iya, Boboiboy bilang **dia menyukaimu** "_

Hujan yang semakin deras, cipratan air hujan yang turun sedikit mengenai wajah Fang, hawa dingin disertai angin kencang membuat surai Fang bertebaran. Fang sangat amat terkejut mendengar pernyataan dari kakaknya.

"...woi bang, abang sepertinya salah makan, abang makan sereal kadalwarsa ya? atau gak sengaja kemakan kentang yang udah belatungan? Atau kepala abang terbentur asteroid secepat 1.000 km/jam? Atau abang sedang gosok gigi, trus pepsod*ntnya gak sengaja ketelen?" Fang berusaha untuk tidak percaya dengan kalimat kakaknya itu.

 _"Hahaha, mana mungkin, aku serius lo, aku kan tidak mungkin berbohong"_ mata Fang langsung berkantung dengan mulut termangap dan tubuhnya seperti terkena bius kematian.

"Jadi, jadi, jadi...JADI??"

 _"Iya, sudah kubilang kan, dia menyukaimu, aku mendengar dari telingaku sendiri-- eh? Halo Pang? Halo? Eh? Mati? "_ Fang tidak sengaja menjatuhkan handphonenya. Dengan tangan gemetaran Fang mengambil kembali handphonenya.

"Eh, eh, yah...mati...sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Fang berjalan seperti orang yang tidak makan selama berhari-hari. Kepala Fang seperti kabel kusut yang sangat susah untuk dibenarkan. Ia terus menelusuri lorong sepi untuk menuju ke kelasnya.

 ** _"Dia bilang dia menyukaimu"_**

Mengingat kalimat Kaizo, Fang langsung membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok dan hampir meretakkan tembok itu. Seseorang menyentuh pundak kekar Fang.

"Em...kalau kau membenturkan kepalamu terus, temboknya bisa retak lo"

(Lebih tepatnya kepala Fang yang retak)

Ternyata seseorang yang menyapanya adalah orang yang sedang berada dipikirannya.

"*blush* Bo, Boboiboy!!"

"Eh, eh? I, iya? Kenapa kau seperti melihat hantu?" Fang langsung terduduk seperti seorang pangeran dan menarik tangan Boboiboy sehingga Boboiboy ikut terduduk dihadapan Fang.

"*blush*e, eh, kenapa Fang? Kau kenapa terlihat lesu? Kau belum makan? Oh ya, aku kan sudah berjanji untuk meneraktirmu, ayo ke--"

"A, aku tidak apa, hanya sedikit pikiran mengganjal didalam pikiranku-- *blush* a, aku mau ke perpustakaan, dah!!" Fang tidak sanggup melihat wajah imut Boboiboy. Fang terus mengecek handphonenya dan memberikan pesan kepada abangnya.

For: Kaizo

 _Maaf bang, tadi handphonenya gak sengaja kejatuh. Lagian, kau yakin? Aku sepertinya belum siap untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku._

Fang

Fang menutup handphonenya untuk sementara, selagi menunggu balasan dari abangnya itu. Beberapa saat, Kaizo kembali menelpon Fang.

 _"Halo Pang?"_

"Sory tadi gak sengaja jatuh, soalnya aku shock banget. Kembali ke topik, kenapa abang bisa tau kalau Boboiboy menyukaiku?"

 _"Ah...soalnya...waktu dia ingin pindah...aku mengungkapkan perasaanku"_

"WTF??? KAU MENGUNGKAPKAN PERASAANMU??? ABANG GAK ADA KASIH TAU!!"

 _"Ca, calm down, calm down bro, soal itu...aku ditolak, sory kalo gua masih ngarep_ _, biar aku jelasin, Boboiboy bilang..."_

 **Hari sebelum Boboiboy pergi...**

" _Maaf bang Kaizo, perasaanku sudah berubah, aku mungkin memang mencintaimu, tapi semenjak Fang masuk kedalam hidupku, aku bisa merasa bahagia dan dia sudah menjadi temanku. Entah kenapa perasaan pertemananku dengan dia berbeda dengan pertemananku dengan Gopal. Walau Gopal selalu bersamaku, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa lebih bahagia jika bersama Fang, apalagi ketika aku berada ditengah gelap, entah kenapa dia selalu menjadi penerangku, semenjak itu aku akhirnya menyadarinya...aku suka dengan Fang" Boboiboy menjelaskan secara rinci tentang perasaannya. Kaizo langsung tersenyum mendengar jawaban Boboiboy._

 _"Begitukah..."_

 _"Tapi...kalau Fang harus pergi dari hidupku, aku takut perasaanku perlahan menghilang, aku tidak ingin itu terjadi, karena aku sudah berjanji dengannya...walaupun aku sempat bersikap amat kasar kepadanya"_

 _"Jadi...kapan kau ingin mengungkapkan perasaanmu?"_

 _"Tahun baru nanti, tapi...kalau aku gagal..."_

 _"Kalau kau gagal?"_

 _"Aku akan berhenti mencintainya"_

 **Tbc**

Duh, dek Boboiboy kok nekad banget? Tim Kaizo masih punya harapan kayaknya, hehehe, dah semua~~


	23. Titik?

Mohon dibaca pesan saya. Sebelum kalian membaca fanfiction ini, ada baiknya kalian menyiapkan air panas segelas supaya jantungnya masih bisa dikontrol, bantal untuk menahan teriakkan dan obat penenang.

 **Warning: bikin jantungan Fang x Boboiboy**

Dont like, dont read.

 **Ok, selamat membaca gaes.**

 _"Aku akan berhenti mencintainya"_

 _"Kenapa?" Kaizo hanya memasang wajah dinginya._

 _"Karena aku bukanlah orang yang terbaik baginya, aku bukan orang yang patut untuk dimaafkan" air mata Boboiboy terjatuh, ia menggenggam kuat kedua tangannya. Kaizo langsung mengangkat wajah Boboiboy, menggeserkan poninya dan mencium lembut dahi Boboioboy._

 _"Pang tidak mungkin memandangmu seperti itu"_

 _"Tapi--"_

 _"S_ _udahlah, tidak usah merendahkan diri, dengar perintahku, tahun baru nanti, kau harus menyatakan perasaanmu kepada Pang"_

 _"...baiklah"_

 **Flas back off...**

"Dia...bakal berhenti menyukaiku?" Fang tidak tau harus berpikir apa.

 _"Iya, makanya cepat nyatakan perasaanmu, sebelum aku ambil lagi"_

"...baiklah, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku besok"

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Hujan masih berlanjut hingga bel sekolah berbunyi. Semua murid berjalan menuju rumahnya masing-masing. Untunglah Fang sudah membawa payungnya dan segera pergi dari kawasan sekolah. Saat ia berjalan dipertigaan ruko-ruko toko yang sudah tutup, ia melihat lelaki berjaket jingga sudah basa kuyup sambil berteduh di pinggiran toko sambil menyentuh air yang berjatuhan dari atas genting teduhannya.

"Na-- Boboiboy? Kenapa kau..." Fang mendekati Boboiboy sambil menutup payungnya.

"Aku sedang berteduh, aku kira aku bisa menerobos hingga rumah, ternyata hujannya makin lebat, jadi aku basah kuyup gini, hehehe, aku juga terlalu ceroboh" Boboiboy malah menjawabnya dengan santai tanpa beban. Fang hanya memutarkan bola matanya, ia mengambil handuk didalam tasnya dan mengelapkannya dirambut Boboiboy.

"Dasar, kalau kau tidak bawa payung, ikut saja denganku, jangan nekad nerobos kayak gini" Boboiboy ternsenyum kecil sambil tertawa.

"Selama ini aku selalu menyusahkan Fang, karena itu kali ini aku berusaha untuk tidak menyusahkanmu"

"...siapa bilang kau menyusahkan?"

"Eh?"

Fang menyenderkan punggungnya di dinding sambil memasukan kedua tangannya disaku celananya.

"Aku tidak pernah berfikir begitu"

"...kalau di keadaan seperti ini, aku jadi teringat ketika kau tau kalau aku takut gelap"

"Waktu itu ya? Saat kau ketinggalan buku pelajaran dikelas?"

"Hahaha, iya, waktu itu...aku merasa sedikit kesal karena rahasia terbesarku terbongkar oleh orang menyebalkan sepertimu, tapi...setelah aku melewati banyak peristiwa denganmu, aku merasa senang jika kau tau tentang traumaku, hubunganku dengan ibu membaik, aku sedikit demi sedikit menjadi berani dengan gelap, itu semua karena Fang, karena itu...terima kasih"

"...*blush*selama ini kau juga sudah mengisi hidupku, karena itu kita seimbang, makanya jangan merasa jika dirimu membebaniku"

"Fang..."

"Oh ya, besok kan tahun baru, kau mau ikut denganku ke festival besok?"

"Eh? *blush* EH?? Ber, berdua?"

"Ng, gak, ada Gopal juga kok"

"Oh, begitu, ba, baiklah, aku ikut kok, lagian besok kan memang libur" Fang menaruh payungnya dan memakai jaket yang berada dipinggangnya.

"Fang?"

"Aku mau terobos, kau pakai saja payung itu"

"EH? WEI--" Fang menutupi kepalanya dengan tasnya dan pergi menjauh dari Boboiboy. Boboiboy terkekeh kecil sambil mengelap rambutnya dengan handuk Fang yang tertinggal.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah ya, selalu saja bodo-- eh? _'Tunggu dulu, besok kan aku bakal jalan dengannya, berarti...seperti kencan juga?'_ "

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 **"BAGAIMANA INI GOPAL??????"** Boboiboy berputar-putar diatas kasurnya sambil menelpon Gopal rekannya yang akan ikut festival besok.

 _"Mana gua tau, gua harus jadi nyamuk besok"_

"Bukan itu!!! Aku tidak tau harus pakai baju apa besok!! Gimana kalau aku gak bisa ngomong, belum lagi besok aku bakal..."

 _"Bakal apa?"_ Gopal berbicara sambil menghirup tehnya.

"*blush* aku bakal nembak dia besok"

 **BRUUUUSSSSS!!!!**

 _"Uhuk, uhuk, NE, NEMBAK????"_

"*blush* i, iya..."

 _"TRUS KALAU DIA NOLAK??"_

"aku bakal berhenti mengejarnya" Gopal mengatur kembali pernapasannya sambil meneguk tehnya. Gopal berusaha untuk terlihat polos walau ia sudah tau Boboiboy tidak mungkin akan ditolak oleh Fang.

 _"Semudah itu?"_

"..." Boboiboy tidak menjawab pertanyaan Gopal, tapi Gopal mengerti dengan perasaan Boboiboy.

 _"Baiklah, aku mau tanya sama Fang sebentar, tunggu dulu ya, dah"_ Gopal sangat bersemangat setelah mendengar kenyataan dari Boboiboy. Gopal menekan tombol panggilan untuk lelaki berambut landak itu.

"Woi Fang!!"

 _"Apa?"_

"Boboiboy bilang dia bakal nembak lu pas tahun baru nanti"

 _"Udah tau"_

"Dari mana?"

 _"Dari abang aku, ceritanya terlalu panjang untuk dijelaskan, intinya dia bakal berhenti menyukaiku kalau aku menolaknya kan?"_

"Iya, menurutmu bagaimana? Masa Boboiboy dengan mudahnya bakal berhenti menyukaimu sedangkan kau sudah menyukainya selama bertahun-tahun, kan gak adil!"

 _"Karena kau belum tau kenyataannya...Boboiboy akan berhenti mencintaiku karena dia menganggap dirinya terlalu jahat bagiku"_

"Kenapa?"

 _"Mungkin karena Boboiboy pernah menamparku"_

"WHAAT??? DI, DITAM--"

 _"Kau berlebihan, lagian aku sudah melupakan kejadian itu, tapi bagi dia, itu sangat berbekas dihatinya dan dia berpikir aku tidak mungkin dengan mudah memaafkannya"_

"...aku tidak pernah tau tentang itu, btw, kau suka tipe orang yang seperti apa?"

 _"Kenapa kau mendadak nanya? Geli_"_

"Nanya aja-3-"

 _"Hm, aku suka orang rapi, berwibawah, and--_

"OK, MAKASIH!!!" Gopal langsung menutup telponnya. Fang menatap heran handphonenya dan kembali mengerjakan tugas.

 **For: Boboiboy**

 _Aku sudah tau pakaian apa yang harus kau pakai besok_

 **Gopal**

Boboiboy melihat pesan dari Gopal. Dengan segera ia menjawab pesan Boboiboy.

 **For: Gopal**

 _Memang baju apa?_

 **Boboiboy**

Gopal menjawab pesan dengan semangat sampai-sampai salah kirim.

 **For: Fang**

 _Pakai jaket berlengan panjang dengan topi yang lurus, jangan dibalik, soalnya dia suka cowok rapi-_ \--

 **Gopal**

"ALAMAAKK!! SALAH KIRIM!!" Gopal tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Sementara itu Fang sudah membaca pesan dari Gopal.

 **For: Gopal**

 _Apa maksudmu?_

 **Fang**

Gopal berusaha mencari jalan keluar agar Fang tidak menyadarinya.

 **For: Fang**

 _Bukan, maksud aku kau bagus pakai jaket berlengan panjang trus topi jaketmu kau pakai juga, hehehe_

 **Gopal** #ngasal

Gopal merasa sangat bodoh telah melakukan suatu kesalahan besar. Akhirnya Gopal memberikan pesan kepada Boboioboy.

"Heh? Topi lurus? _'Apa kayak halilintar ya?'_ " Boboiboy berdiri didepan kaca sambil memutarkan topinya.

 _'Hm...aku tidak terbiasa seperti ini'_ Boboiboy memutar topinya dan sedikit memerengkan topinya.

 _'Atau seperti ini?_ _Tapi jadi kayak taufan...mm, BINGUNG!!!' Boboiboy melepaskan topinya terus memperhatikan topi itu._

 ** _'Kamu selalu terlihat bagus dengan topi itu'_**

Boboiboy teringat dengan kalimat ibunya, ia langsung menutup wajahnya dengan bantal yang bertumpukkan.

Hingga keesokan harinya, diwaktu sore, semua kembang api sudah disiapkan. Fang mengecek jam tangannya dengan jarum jam yang mengarah pukul 19.30. Sudah lebih 10 menit Fang berdiri menunggu temannya itu. Selagi menunggu, Fang terus menerus memikirkan apa yang harus ia katakan kepada Boboiboy nanti.

 _'Apa ya yang harus aku katakan...suka? Jangan seperti itu, jangan...atau aku mencintaimu, kok kayak sinetron??!!?? Atau aku bilang--'_

"Fang" batin Fang dikejut oleh Boboiboy yang memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Akhirnya kau data--*blush* ke, kenapa kau..." Boboiboy menggunakan jaket dengan lengan yang kepanjangan dan topi lurus seperti halilintar.

"Aneh ya?" Senyuman Boboiboy menambah kesan imutnya. Fang langsung menggeleng dengan kuat.

"Ti, tidak, sama sekali tidak" mendadak Gopal merangkul Fang sambil memegang jajanannya.

"Ternyata kalian semua disini, ayo kita ketengah festival!" Gopal mendahului mereka. Fang akhirnya menarik tangan Boboiboy.

"*blush*kalau kau tersesat, bisa-bisa aku kewalahan mencarimu"

"Hahaha, sejak kapan kau perhatian denganku?" (SEJAK DULU!!!!) Boboiboy sedikit membuat candaan.

"*blush* be, berisik, sudahlah, ayo"

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Sudah jam 23.15, Boboiboy duduk dikursi didekat sebuah sungai dan tidak jauh dari . Gopal sudah kekenyangan karena terlalu banyak makan. Handphone Fang berbunyi, ia melihat sebuah telpon dari siapa lagi kalau bukan Kaizo.

" ' _Lagi-lagi'_ sory, aku harus ngomong sama abang aku, kalian berdua tunggulah disini" Fang pergi ke daerah yang lebih sepi dari kawasan keramaian.

"Halo bang, apa lagi?"

 _"Kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu?"_

"Iya ya, bentar lagi juga bakal kubilang, dah ya"

 _"Ok, kalau sudah, bilang ya"_ Kaizo mematikan handphonenya. Kaizo terus menerus menghelahkan napasnya, mungkin ini adalah saatnya untuk benar-benar mundur. Ia mengambil segelas kopinya untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

(#timKaizoboboiboy end, TIDAAAK!!!! Canda canda, gak sepenuhnya kalah kok)

Fang berjalan menuju tempatnya semula, tapi mendadak Fang dihalang oleh seorang wanita berambut panjang tidak asing baginya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Fang" wanita itu menyilang tangan sambil tersenyum kearah Fang. Mendadak ia memeluk tangan kanan Fanh tanpa seizinya.

"A, Aufa? Kenapa kau disini?"

"Aku kan sedang menikmati festival, selagi berdua, bagaimana kalau kita jalan berdua?"

"Maaf, aku ingin pergi--"

"Jangan seperti itu dong, Fang...kau belum mengerti perasaanku ya? Aku..."

Sementara itu, Boboiboy terus mengetuk-ngetuk kursi taman itu karena terlalu lama menunggu Fang.

"Kenapa Fang lama sekali? Biasanya dia cepat" Boboiboy berdiri dari kursinya karena rasa cemas yang terus menyelimuti hatinya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Gopal masih duduk di kursinya karena terlalu kenyang.

"Aku mau ke tempat Fang, kau mau ikut?"

"Gak lah, aku masih susah untuk berdiri" Gopal terus mengelus perutnya yang kenyang.

"Ok, nanti aku balik, tunggu aja disitu ya" Boboiboy berlari ke tujuannya melewati keramaian agar menghindari jalan gelap yang diambil Fang. Setelah letih berlari, ia menemukan Fang yang berdiri bersama seorang wanita di dekat jembatan.

"FA--eh? _'Itu Aufa? Kenapa dia...'_ " Boboiboy bersembunyi dibalik pohon sambil terus memperhatikan mereka berdua. Mendadak Aufa melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku... **suka dengamu** "

Toh beh cotenuw *rip bahasa inggris* wkwkwk, maksudnya To be continued gaes~~ ya intinya, Aufa itu ngeselin, ya, kayak ketiak sapi, whatever, tunggu updatenya ya, bye gaes!!


	24. Titik perjuangan

Hm, di part kali ini aku buat benar-benar sungguhan, dah, gak perlu bacot berkepanjangan, langsung aja, part 24, happy reading.

 **Warning: Fang x Boboiboy**

Happy reading, always. Btw, di chapter ini ada r18 nya jadi harap jauhkan dari jangkauan anak-anak polos, wkwk.

"Aku...suka dengamu" Aufa menyatakan perasaannya kepada Fang. Boboiboy mendengar percakapan mereka dibalik pohon besar yang menutupinya. Boboiboy berlari kembali ke tempat Gopal.

 _'Ternyata memang benar, aku tidak layak untuk menjadi kekasih Fang, selamat tinggal Fang'_ orang-orang ditengah keramaian terus diterabas oleh Boboiboy.

Sementara itu Aufa mendekat dan semakin mendekat kearah wajah Fang.

"Fang, bagaimana? Kau menerimaku kan?" Sang sl*ut mempertipis jarak. Dengan cepat Fang menjawab...

"Tidak" (thug life coeg!!!)

"A, apa? Kau menolakku?"

"Maaf, aku harus kembali ke tempat Boboiboy"

"Huh, masih saja Boboiboy, aku benci mendengar namanya, dia menjijikkan, sok polos, sok baik, aku benci, dia itu munafik!! Dia mengambil peranku saat di drama, kan gak sopan banget!!" Fang terdiam mendengar kalimat pedas Aufa. Tangan Aufa digenggam kuat hingga tidak berkutip, bahkan Aufa tidak sanggup menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Auch, LEPASIN!! Apaan sih Fang?" Keluh sang perusak hubungan.

"Sebelum itu, tadi kau bilang Boboiboy apa ha?"

"Dia munafik, puas?"

"Bukannya yang munafik itu kau?" Fang langsung membuat Aufa tidak berkutip.

"H, ha? Kok aku?"

"Kan kau yang pura-pura baik, sok perhatian dengan Boboiboy, lalu kau sudah menyusahkan Boboiboy hinggu ia harus menggantikan peranmu, kau itu gak tau diri, pergi sana, dasar keparat" mata Aufa terbelalak. Fang menghempaskan tangan Aufa dengan kuat. Dengan cepat Fang mendorong tubuh Aufa.

"Ha...AWAS KAU!!" Aufa pergi dari pandangan Fang. (Bye bye~ bic*)

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Bulir-bulir air mata jatuh diwajah Boboiboy yang hangat nan halus. Boboiboy sampai ditempat Gopal dan beranjak memanggil teman gempalnya itu.

"Gopal, ayo pulang" Boboiboy berjalan lurus tanpa menoleh kehadapan sahabatnnya. Reaksi Boboiboy yang tidak biasa membuat Gopal keheranan. Gopal segera berdiri dan lari mengejar Boboiboy.

"Woi Boboiboy, kau kenapa?" Gopal menepuk pundak Boboiboy. Boboiboy memberikan wajah tangisan penuh dengan jatuhan air mata.

"Gopal...*hiks.hiks*"

"WOI!! KENAPA? APA YANG TERJADI? JAWAB AKU!!"

"...seharusnya, seharusnya aku tau Fang memang tidak pernah mencintaiku, aku memang tidak pantas untuk dirinya dan dia bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih dari diriku, AKU BODOH!! Seharusnya...kalau aku memperjuangakan dirinya sejak dulu, pasti tidak akan seperti ini" mata Hazel Boboiboy yang indah kini terlihat amat berkaca-kaca. Gopal sudah geram dengan keadaan ini.

"Boboiboy, asal kau tau...FANG SUKA DENGANMU!!" Gopal meremas kuat kedua pundak Boboiboy.

"...heh? Ber, berhentilah bercanda, tidak mungkin--"

"AKU TIDAK BOHONG!! Boboiboy, asalkan kau tau, Fang mencintaimu lebih dari apapun, dia selalu melakukan cara agar kau selalu ceria dan bahagia, dia selalu ingin melindungimu, dia mengorbankan apapun demi kau!!"

"...Fang...sampai seperti itu?"

"Iya, coba kau pikir, Fang bahkan membantah perintah abangnya demi dirimu, dia berlalu hingga kelelahan agar kau tidak pergi dari dirinya...Boboiboy, segeralah kejar Fang, jangan tahan perasaanmu, CEPATLAH!!!"

"...YA, AKU HARUS MENGUNGKAPKAN PERASAANKU! AKU SUDAH TIDAK TAHAN LAGI!!" Boboiboy berlari kembali ketujuannya, sebelum Boboiboy sepenuhnya pergi, Boboiboy kembali untuk memberikan pelukan kepada Gopal.

"Terima kasih Gopal" Boboiboy mengembalikan style aslinya dan pergi. Gopal merasa amat lega telah membocorkan rahasianya.

"Akhirnya selesai juga..." Gopal menghelah napas leganya sambil menopang wajahnya dengan tangan yang duduk atas pembatas danau indah ditengah kota.

"Kau punya teman yang baik ya" seorang wanita cantik dengan baju yukata mendekati Gopal.

"*blush* ah, i, iya, dia temanku dari kecil" Gopal merasa cangguh sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Wanita berambut pirang keorenan itu berdiri disebelah Gopal.

"Kamu mau kemana?" Tanya wanita beriris ungu itu.

"*blush* _'wanita yang cantik'_ Bentar lagi aku mau pulang, soalnya gak ada kerjaan lagi"

"Hm? Padahal kembang api bakal mulai bentar lagi... orang tuaku sedang berbincang dengan temannya, jadi aku juga sendirian, gimana kalau kau mau ikut denganku? Boleh?"

"*blush* eh, eh?? BOLEH? Makasih!!"

Wanita itu tertawa kecil dihadapan Gopal. Sepertinya Gopal mendapatkan hari terbaik dalam hidupnya.

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

"Ha, hah, hah, Fang..." Boboiboy berlari sekencang mungkin. Tapi larian Boboiboy terhenti karena lampu kota yang padam secara serentak, lampu kota sengaja dipadamkan agar semua orang dikota bisa melihat keindahan kembang api yang akan meluncur sekitar 1 menit lagi. Sebuah penghambat besar bagi Boboiboy untuk sampai ketempat Fang. Boboiboy terlemas sampai terduduk dijalan. Boboiboy menutup kupingnya rapat-rapat karena menahan rasa takutnya.

 _'Takut, aku takut bagaimana ini? Fang!! Aku harus...aku harus kuat!!'_ Boboiboy memaksakan dirinya untuk berdiri walau tubuhnya sudah bercucuran keringat dingin. Langkah lamban perlahan bergerak, langkah kecil satu per satu membuat Boboiboy berpindah posisi semakin maju walau membutuhkan waktu lama. Boboiboy berpegangan dengan pembatas sungai agar dirinya tidak terjatuh. Napas Boboiboy sudah berat, sementara itu Fang...

 _'Lampunya mati, aku harus segera ke tempat Boboiboy, kalau tidak, dia akan_ _ketakutan'_ Fang berlari menuju tempat Boboiboy. Disaat ia berjalan mengintari pengujung sungai, ia mendengar suara terengah-engah dari ufuk Utara.

 _'Suara siapa itu?_ ' Fang memperlambat laju lariannya. Fang melihat Boboiboy yang sudah jatuh terlemas memegang pembatas sungai.

"Fa, Fang...hah, ha, hah...akhir...nyah"

"Woi, kau kenapa? Kenapa kau gak ketempat terang? Dasar bodoh!" (Kan semuanya gelap Fang coeg!! #dipecut) Fang segera menahan tubuh Boboiboy yang hampir jatuh, tubuh Boboiboy dengan mudah jatuh dipelukan Fang.

"Hehehe, maaf"

"Masih ketawa juga? Tubuhmu sudah sedingin es tauk!! Seharusnya kau tunggu saja ditempat Gopal"

"A, ah, hah, aku tidak bisa...aku benar-benar ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada Fang, aku..."

Sebuah kembang api indah sudah muncul dilangit gelap kota. Boboiboy tersenyum lebar dan mempererat pelukannya.

"Aku menyukaimu" suara Boboiboy terlalu kecil ditambah suara kembang api membuat Fang tidak mendengar dengar jelas suara Boboiboy.

"APA? AKU TIDAK DENGAR"

"AKU BILANG, AKU MENYUKAI FANG!!" Boboiboy memeluk leher Fang sampaisampai menjinjitkan kakinya hingga Fang terdorong dan jatuh ke tanah.

"Adu, duh, Boboiboy, kau terlalu gila"

"Biarlah, ternyata aku memang menyukaimu, walau aku tidak berani dengan gelap, tapi...setidaknya...jadilah penerangku"

"Boboiboy..."

"Aku juga tau kalau kau--"

Kalimat Boboiboy terpotong bukan karena Fang memotong kalimatnya atau lain semacamnya, tapi karena ciuman. Ciuman dibibir kecil Boboiboy yang membuat dirinya terdiam. Fang memperdalam ciumannya hingga mereka berdua kehabisan napas dan butuh asupan oksigen lagi.

"*blush* Fa, Fang??"

"Dasar, aku yang seharusnya bilang gitu, biar aku yang mengucapkannya ya, Boboiboy, aku menyukaimu"

Wajah Boboiboy amat merah, lelaki bertopi jingga itu terus menundukkan kepalanya agar wajahnya tidak terlihat oleh Fang. Akhirnya mereka melepaskan pelukkannya. Mendadak air mat mengalir dimata Boboiboy.

"Boboiboy, matamu..." Boboiboy menyentuh kelopak matanya, ia merasakan tetesan air satu persatu jatuh.

"Aneh ya, aku tidak menyadarinya, tapi aku menangis karena se...nang..." Boboiboy mendadak terjatuh, untunglah Fang langsung menangkap tubuh Boboiboy yang terlemas. Fang bisa merasakan hawa dingin dari kulit Boboiboy.

"...dasar nekad" Fang mengangkat tubuh Boboiboy dan menggendongnya dibelakang tubuh Fang. Suara dari letusan kembang api membuat Fang memberhentikan langkahnya.

 _'Dasar Boboiboy, seharusnya dia tidak tidur sekarang'_ Fang melanjutkan langkahnya untuk kembali ke rumahnya.

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

"Akhirnya sampai" Fang menaruh tubuh Boboiboy di atas kasurnya dan segera mengambil segelas kopi sambil duduk di teras lantai duanya untuk melihat kembang api yang masih berlanjut. Disaat ia meneguk kopi, ia lagi-lagi mendapat sebuah pesan dari kakaknya.

 **For: Fang**

 _Bagaimana? Sudah kau bilang?_

 **Kaizo**

Fang terkekeh kecil, Fang segera membalas pesan dari Kaizo.

 **For: Kaizo**

 _Sudah, sesuai rencana. Besok jam 7 pagi aku sudah bersiap, jangan sampai jemput aku ya._

 **Fang**

Fang menutup handphonenya. Disisi lain, Boboiboy sudah terbangun, ia berusaha mengingat kejadian tadi. Saat Boboiboy berusaha untuk mengingat, ia melihat sosok Fang yang sedang santai duduk dihalamannya sambil mengecek handphonenya. Sebuah pikiran nakal menyangkut di kepala Boboiboy, perlahan Boboiboy mengendap-endap dan...

"Daar!!" Boboiboy mengejutkan Fang dari belakang sambil memegang kedua pundak Fang. Fang nyaris menjatuhkan kopinya karena reflek tersebut.

"Aduh, jantungku hampir copot karenamu, dasar topi jingga sialan"

"Hehehe, kau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu? Jadi teringat waktu dulu" Boboiboy mengusuk surai gelap Fang. Fang langsung berdiri dari kursinya sambil menyuruh Boboiboy untuk mundur. Perlahan pintu halaman tertutup, Fang menaruh gelasnya diatas meja kecil dikamarnya dan...

 **(OK, SAYA JELASKAN SEKALI LAGI!! BAGIAN INI SANGAT BERBAHAYA, DIHARAPKAN BAGI PENYUKA YAOI EASY UNTUK MENJAUH!!!!!!!!)**

"Ke, kenapa Fang?" Fang mematikan lampu kamarnya. Hal itu membuat Boboiboy mulai sedikit takut.

"Fa, Fang--" sebelum Boboiboy melanjutkan kalimatnya, Fang langsung menidurkan tubuh Boboiboy dikasurnya. Fang melepaskan kacamata dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Sebelum malam berakhir..." Fang menyentuh pelan bibir Boboiboy. Perlahan sebuah ciuman kecil mengenai bibir Boboiboy. Boboiboy sedikit menelan beberapa air liur yang diberikan Fang, ciuman itu terlepas dan berjalan menuju leher Boboiboy dan membentuk sebuah bekas merah dileher Boboiboy. Boboiboy berusaha mengatur kembali napasnya yang sudah mendikit akibat ciuman tadi sambil duduk dipangkuan Fang.

"*blush* Fang..." pakaian Boboiboy perlahan terlepas dan kera bajunya sudah berada di pundak. Boboiboy mengatur napasnya di daun telinga Fang dan suara napas Boboiboy terdengar jelas.

"Boboiboy, jangan berharap malam ini kau akan tertidur ya" sebuah kode kecil terdengar oleh Boboiboy. Sepertinya Boboiboy harus merasakan sebuah kejutan besar oleh Fang. (Mohon bersabar Boboiboy, ini ujian, mohon bersabar)

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Pagi berembun, hari pertama ditahun baru, Fang terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat jam dinding yang yang berkisar sekitar 06.10. Fang melihat sebelah kirinya kasurnya dan menemukan Boboiboy yang tertidur berselimutkan selimut Fang. Fang berdiri dari kasurnya dan memakai baju putihnya dan segera masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Boboiboy terbangun. Ia tidak menemukan sesosok Fang disebelahnya dan hanya menemukan jaketnya. Boboiboy akhirnya memakai jaket Fang yang panjang sehingga menutupi sedikit kakinya dan pergi kedapur. Setelah Fang mandi dan memakai baju, ia akhirnya keluar dari kamar mandi. Disaat ia memasuki dapur, ia melihat Boboiboy yang sudah membuat sarapan untuk Fang.

"Pagi" wajah Fang langsung tersipu karena melihat keimutan Boboiboy dengan jaketnya.

"Pa, pagi, kau cepat sekali membuat sarapan" Fang duduk dikursinya sambil memegang segelas kopi, always.

"Aku mau ke kamar mandi, Fang makanlah sarapanku, sebentar lagi--oh ya, bajuku sudah kotor, bagaimana ini?" Fang memasang wajah datarnya sambil mengigit roti.

"Kau pakai saja bajuku"

Setelah Boboiboy selesai membersihkan tubuhnya, ia memakai baju Fang dan ternyata baju itu terlalu besar untuk ukurannya.

"Fang, sepertinya bajumu terlalu besar"

"Hm?? _'Aku punya ide'_ " Fang tersenyum bejat kearah Boboiboy.

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

"Hahaha, ternyata benar dugaanku, bajuku waktu SMP kelas 1 ternyata muat denganmu" Fang tertawa keras sambil menepuk nepuk meja makan.

"*blush* JANGAN TERTAWA!! Sudah takdir bagiku punya tubuh kecil seperti ini" mendadak Fang memarik Boboiboy kedalam pangkuannya. Pinggang Boboiboy yang ditahan oleh tangan Fang membuat Boboiboy tidak dapat melepaskan dirinya.

"Tapi aku suka" Fang tertawa kecil.

"*blush* ka, kalau begitu jangan menghinaku seperti itu, bodoh" Boboiboy berusaha untuk terlihat baik-baik saja. Akhirnya Fang melepaskan tangannya dan Boboiboy bebas dari pelukkannya dan kembali duduk disebelah Fang.

"Kenapa? Masih marah?" Fang meminum kopinya.

"Gak, cuman letih"

"...oh ya aku lupa kasih tau, hari ini aku bakal pergi dari bumi" Boboiboy langsung berdiri dari kursinya.

"WHAT?"

"Untuk sementara saja, sampai tanggal masuk, lagian kalau aku pergi dari bumi, bakal kejadian kayak kemarin T_T"

"Ah, ternyata kau memang belum memaafkanku, maaf ya"

"Bukan, aku sudah memaafkanmu bahkan dari dulu"

"Maaf...aku terlalu egois, sampai-sampai aku tidak membiarkanmu pergi dari bumi, padahal bang Kaizo membutuhkan kau disana, seharusnya waktu itu aku tidak langsung marah, aku juga minta maaf sudah memaksakanmu untuk membuat janji, padahal waktu itu aku hanyalah orang biasa bagimu"

"...orang biasa? Sejak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu, kau sudah menjadi orang yang spesial bagiku, jadi jangan merendahkan dirimu"

"Tapi--"

"Lagian yang berlari sampai hampir ditangkap polisi itu aku kan? Coba kau pikir kenapa aku sampai senekad itu?"

"Karena...aku tidak tahu"

Fang mendekati wajah Boboiboy dan kembali mencium bibir mungil Boboiboy.

"Kau kan sudah tau, karena aku mencintaimu" Fang mengambil jaketnya dan perlengkapannya.

"*blush*Fang" Boboiboy berdiri sambil menarik pakaian lelaki berambut landak itu.

"Hm, apa?"

"Aku harus pulang, hehehe"

"Oh ya, aku lupa"

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

"Aku tidak berat kan?" Boboiboy memainkan rambut Fang.

"auch, woi, jangan mainin rambutku" Boboiboy mencium kecil rambut Fang.

"Fang, kenapa kau selalu punya wangi Violet? Bang Kaizo juga seperti itu"

"Memang tubuh kami punya wangi seperti itu, aku sendiri tidak tau kenapa, ibuku bahkan tidak tau"

"...ibu dan ayahmu meninggal karena apa? Aku bahkan belum mengetahuinya"

"Ibuku meninggal karena terinpeksi virus dan ayah aku meninggal karena peperangan, ceritanya panjang sih"

 _'Fang sudah menderita saat ia masih kecil, sungguh kasihan'_ Boboiboy menyenderkan kepalanya dipunggun Fang sehingga membuat Fang bertanya-tanya.

"Boboiboy?"

"Aku bakal jadi pengganti menemanimu sebagai pengganti ibu dan ayahmu"

"...bagaimana kau mau menggantikan mereka kalau malah aku yang harus mengurusmu? Soalnya kau selalu merepotkan"

"HAH?"

"Hahaha, bercanda"

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Hari pertama masuk ke kelas 2 SMA, Boboiboy masuk kedalam kelasnya, ia melihat Fang yang seperti biasa duduk di bangku belakangnya.

"Fang, pagi!!" Boboiboy dengan mudah langsung main terjang.

"Apaan? Baru pagi dah berisik, jangan ganggu dulu"

"Hehehe, sory, kan aku rindu, sudah satu minggu ditinggalin, rasanya booooosen banget, akhirnya aku bisa melihat Fang lagi, aku senang"

"Baru satu minggu dah rindu, gimana kalau aku gak datang bertahun-tahun?"

"Kan bisa telpon, Fang juga pasti gak bisa pisah denganku selama itu"

"*blush* a, aku tidak akan seperti itu, mungkin"

Mungkin? Ya, yah, kita semua tau pasti Fang selalu bersikap tsundere-chan--(author digebuk masal). Tahun baru, hari baru, kisah baru, mungkin Boboiboy belum bisa sembuh dari fhobia takut gelapnya, tapi setidaknya ada Fang yang selalu menemaninya sebagai penerang.

 **THE END**

Ya, gua tau, kalian pasti merasa senang and sedih. Aku minta maaf banget harus namatin cerita ini, apalagi untuk readers baru yang baru baca cerita ini, hehehe. Aku masih bingung bakal lanjutin season 2 atau gak, karena itu kasih gua beberapa waktu untuk nentuin jawabannya, kalo bisa kalian bantu reviews.

Tapi tenang aja, tenang aja, aku kemungkinan besar tetap lanjutin 'Takut Gelap hide story' sama kasih 'Paranormal Experience' chapter 2. Aku saranin kalian untuk ngikutin **hide story** , soalnya dicerita itu bakal dijelasin beberapa kejadian setelah chapter ini. Anyway, sebenarnya 'Paranormal Experience' itu cuman satu chapter, tapi banyak yang minta lanjutin, jadi...well, gua juga mau ngelanjutinnya sih, hehehe.

Yang terpenting makasih banget udah ngikutin cerita gua dari awal sampe part terakhir ini, makasih banget untuk reviews kalian yang selalu nyemangatin gua untuk nulis cerita, kalau banyak kekurangan dari cerita, gua minta maaf banget.

See you in the next season, mungkin~~ hehe, dah, love you readers, sampe ketemu di hide story.


End file.
